First Love (Early Marriage)
by Han Jjemin
Summary: [END]Bagaimana Jika orang yang kau cintai untuk pertama kalinya itu adalah orang yang orang tuamu jodohkan untukmu? ... /YunJae... YunJae/Yaoi/
1. Chapter 1

**First Love**

Krrriiinggggg…..

Kriiiiiiinnngggg…..

Krriiiiiiiinggggg….

"Joongie harus berapa banyak alarm buat membangunkanmu sayang, cepat bangun sebelum _Umma_ siram kau!" teriakan menggelegar _Umma_ yang membuat telingaku sakit, tanganku pun mencari-cari di mana jam alarm itu, malas sekali rasanya untuk membuka mata, aku masih ingin tidur.

Tep..

Jam itu pun akhirnya diam, aku pun tersenyum dan kembali diam, bukan diam maksudku tidur.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Brraaaakkkk!

"Astaga Kim JaeJoong! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Ini hari pertamamu sekolah, cepat bangun!" _Umma_ sangat mengganggu sekali tidurku, teriakannya membuat seisi rumah ini ramai, aku pun menarik bantal dan menutupi kepalaku.

Sreettt

 _Umma_ menarik selimutku, astaga, mengapa harus ada kegiatan bangun pagi, aku malas untuk beranjak dari kasur nyamanku -_-.

"Joongie! Bangun! Ini sudah hampir jam 7, kau mau terlambat di hari pertamamu sekolah hn?!"

"uuuhhh, _Umma_ Joongie kan masuk jam 7-.." stop, apa jam 7? Aku pun segera buka lebar mataku dan lompat dari kasur, ahhh tidak, ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah, dan buruknya mengapa aku bisa sampai bangun kesiangan, aku segera masuk dalam kamar mandi dengan cepat, sepertinya pagi ini aku tak akan mandi, ahahaha, cukup sikat gigi, cuci muka, dan basuh ketiak XD. Cukup 2 menit saja sampai aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju lemari memakai pakaian seragam, kini aku berdiri di cermin, ku lihat pakaian ku sudah sempurna, tidak ada kurang sama sekali, dan wajahku juga sangat tampan, tidak tampak seperti orang tidak mandi, ah, tak lupa aku semprotkan cukup banyak parfurm. Aku keluar dari kamar dan turun dengan cepat, aku lihat _Appa_ dan _Ummaku_ berada di meja makan, mereka pun menatapku dengan tatapan berkata 'KE-BI-A-SA-AN' sementara aku hanya tersenyum tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

" _Appa_ ayo, Joongie udah siap." Ujar ku

"Tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya _Umma_ , aku menggeleng dengan cepat

"Sudah terlambat _Umma,_ Joongie harus berangkat cepat." _Umma_ pun mengangguk, aku berpamitan dengan _Umma_ , aku melihat _Appa_ berpamitan pula, ahhh sikap _Appa_ membuat aku iri saja pagi-pagi, _Appa_ mengecup kening _Umma_ dengan sangat lembutnya, dari pada aku menonton adegan yang buat aku iri itu, lebih baik aku segera bergegas berlari menuju mobil _Appa_ dan duduk manis di bangku depan, tak berapa lama _Appa_ muncul dengan _Umma_.

"Hati-hati ya, Joongie, jangan buat masalah di hari pertamamu." _Umma_ benar-benar tak mempercayai aku apa? mana mungkin aku akan berbuat ulah di hari pertamaku ini, tapi tunggu dulu, bukannya hari pertamaku ini aku sudah berulah dengan datang terlambat -_-.

"ya, yaaaa Joongie sudah sangat terlambat _Umma,_ Joongie pergi dulu, _Appa_ cepat." Ujarku, dan aku melihat kedua orangtuaku hanya dapat memutar bola matanya, _Appa_ pun melajukan mobilnya.

Ah ya, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri, seperti yang sudah kalian tau, namaku Kim Jaejoong, usiaku 17 tahun, aku baru saja pindah dari Seoul ke Gwangju, _Appa_ ku Kim Hyun Joong adalah pembisnis yang sangat hebat, beberapa cabang usaha yang sudah ia dirikan dan semua itu sangat berjalan sukses. Di Gwangju _Appa_ membuka perusahaan baru dan inilah yang menyebabkan kami harus pindah dari Seoul ke Gwangju. _Umma_ ku Hwang Bo, dia adalah wanita yang sangat _Appa_ ku sayang, kegiatannya hanya mengurusi aku dan _Appa_ saja, banyak maid dirumahku, tapi untuk urusan aku dan _Appa_ hanya _Umma_ yang memegang kendalinya, aku sangat senang memiliki keluarga yang cukup di bilang bahagia seperti ini. Mobil pun berhenti di depan sekolah yang cukup mewah, kulihat gerbang sekolah itu sudah tertutup rapi, aku hanya dapat berdecak kesal.

"Mau _Appa_ bantu? Biar _Appa_ temani dirimu masuk kedalam dan bicara dengan gurumu."

"Tidak perlu, Joongie bisa atasi, Joongie sudah besar _Appa,_ jadi jangan perlakukan Joongie seperti anak kecil lagi, oke." Aku keluar dari mobil dan menuju pintu gerbang yang sudah tertutup rapat tersebut, Tuhan bantulah aku. Aku menghela napas sebelum berjalan mendekati satpam disana, ku lirik belakang pun mobil _Appa_ belum juga pergi, mengapa kedua orangtuaku sangat tak mempercayaiku.

"eheeem." Ujarku membuat satpam itu berdiri, tubuhnya yang begitu besar, kulitnya hitam dan horornya lagi kumisnya tebal sekali, astaga ini manusia apa Jin fikirku.

"kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara lantang, jangankan menatap, mendengar suaranya pun sudah membuatku merinding.

"A-aku Kim Jaejoong, murid baru. B-bisa kah b-buka g-gerbangnya." Ujarku tiba-tiba gagap, heloo Jaejoong, bisa-bisanya mendadap gagap berhadapan dengan satpam seram seperti ini.

"Murid baru saja sudah datang terlambat, ckckck." Ucapannya sungguh membuatku ingin mencukur habis kumisnya, sabar Joongie, ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah, bersikaplah manis.

"Wajar saja, aku masih baru di Gwangju, mana aku tau jalan-jalan di sini." Ujarku membela diri

"begitu?" tanyannya dan aku pun mengangguk

"baiklah, untuk kali ini aku maklumi, tapi lain kali tidak ada dispensasi untukmu." Ujarnya membuka pintu gerbang tersebut, aku dapat tersenyum lebar kini, aku membungkuk untuk berterima kasih untuknya.

"aahhhh terima kasih." Aku segera berlari ke dalam dan mencari kelas ku, tapi sepertinya ini membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, ruangan di sini begitu banyak, dan dimana kelaskuuuuuuuuuuuu?

"sial, sial, sial. Sudah terlambat dan kini aku tak tau dimana kelasku." Frustasiku, aku hanya berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah tersebut dengan melirik papan kecil di atas pintu setiap ruangan tersebut, aku sangat berharap pencarianku ini berakhir. Bahkan untuk mencari kelas saja aku sudah menghabiskan waktu 15 menit, yang aku herankan mengapa sekolah ini bisa begitu banyak ruangan yang membuat bingung.

"XI-I, akhirnyaaaaaa." Akhirnya pencarianku pun usai saat menemui XI-I, aku mengetuk pintu tersebut dan kemudian masuk, aku tersenyum dengan sangat memaksa kini, entahlah apa kata guruku nanti, yang penting aku tak boleh bolos di hari pertamaku ini. Semua mata tertuju padaku, seperti menjadi artis sehari saja, hey kalian jangan menatapku seperti itu, ya aku tau aku tampan tapi stop, kalian buatku gerogi.

"Maaf _Songsaengnim_ , aku Kim Jaejoong, murid pindahan dari Seoul, maaf telat, aku masih bingung jalan disini." Ujar ku membungkuk, ku lihat guru itu melirik jam tangannya, ia berdecak sebal.

"kau telat 1 jam di hari pertamamu Kim Jaejoong." Tatapan guru ini mengapa sangat menyeramkan sekali, ini sekolah menengah atau sekolah kemiliteran? Dari satpam hingga guru disini sangat mengerikan.

"Maaf _Songsaenim_ , aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ujar ku sangat malu

"Kau telat karena bingung jalan atau karena susah bangun Jaejoong-ie." Seorang siswa pun membuatku mati kutu, aku melirik orang tersebut, tanganku sudah mengepal kuat kini, lelaki itu tersenyum menatapku.

"Seunghyun-yaaaaa." Teriakku, spontan guru dan siswa lain menutup telinganya, aku sangat senang melihat Seunghyun, dia teman kecil, tak ku sangka badan besarnya bisa lenyap begitu saja, dia… dia sangat keren, ya walau tak sekeren aku, Seunghyun tersenyum riang, dan menunjuk ke arahku, tapi tidak bukan ke arahku, dia menunjuk ke arah sampingku, aku melirik arah sampingku dan… matilah kau Kim Jaejoong, wajah guru itu sudah merah padam kini, aku hanya kembali menyengir.

"Maaf _songsaengnim_."

"Sudahlah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu." Ujarnya, aku pun mengangguk, tak mau banyak bicara karena aku sudah sangat merasakan aura kelam disini.

" _Annyeong_ , namaku Kim Jaejoong, aku pindahan dari seoul, salam kenal semua." Ujarku, seseorang pun mengacungkan tangannya, aku hanya meliriknya malas.

"Ada apa Yoochun?" tanya guru tersebut

"Sejak kapan di perbolehkan _yeoja_ memakai seragam _namja, songsaengnim?"_ mataku pun membulat sempurna mendengarnya

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?! Tak lihatkah wajah tampanku ini jidat lebar?" aku sungguh kesal saat orang meragukan _gender_ ku, helooooo, apakah aku harus bertelanjang kepada semua agar mereka yakin bahwa aku ini seorang _Namja, N-A-M-J-A_. Seluruh siswa mentertawakanku saat ini.

"Sudah-sudah, Jaejoong kau duduk di bangku kosong dekat Yunho." Aku melirik bangku kosong yang guru itu maksud, terkesan menyeramkan ya, bangku kosong, jangan-jangan setelah ini aku kesurupan setelah menduduki bangku tersebut, ahahaha.

" _Songsaengnim,_ Jaejoong duduk denganku saja." Ujar seorang _namja_ berparas tampan disana, dan disisi lain juga ada seorang _yeoja_ yang menawarkan pula tempat duduknya, hei.. hei..aku sudah menjadi idola di waktu yang singkat ini, banggalah kau Kim Jaejoong karena rupamu yang sangat tampan.

"Diaaammmm!" teriak guru tersebut menggelegar, telingaku sakit mendengarnya, aku mengusap telinga menenangkan gendang telingaku yang berdebar-debar saat ini-_-

"Jaejoong! Kau duduk di sebelah Yunho! Cepat!" teriaknya, tak banyak bicara aku segera menuju bangku yang di tunjukan guru tersebut, aku meletakan ranselku dan mulai duduk dengan tenang, kini aku melirik teman sebelahku, guru tadi menyebut namanya Yunho, dia tak melirikku sama sekali seperti yang siswa lain lakukan, apa aku kurang menarik perhatiannya ya? Wajah _namja_ ini sangat-sangat tampan, garis wajahnya yang keras, mata musangnya yang… ahhh buatku tersenyum, dan lagi bibirnya sexy sekali, sepertinya di cium oleh bibir itu sangat nikmat ya xD, astaga Jaejoong sadarlah dari lamunan kotormu itu.

"Hai." Sapaku padanya dengan senyum 5 jari, dia hanya melirikku sekilas dan kembali menatap ke depan melihat papan tulis, SEMPRUL! Maaf maksudku sungguh terlalu, dia mangabaikanku, mengabaikan sapaanku, aku hanya menggerutu sendiri, rasanya di acuhkan itu sungguh tak enak.

"Pelajaran sedang berlangsung, aku tak suka orang berisik di tengah pelajaran." Ujarnya membuatku menelan ludah akibat ucapan ketusnya, aku hanya bisa menganga kesal dan ingin menghajarnya. Aku membuka kasar buku dapat kulihat dia hanya melirikku sekilas.

Lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

First love

Teeeetttttttttttttt

Akhirnya suara yang ku nantikan sejak tadi datang juga, waktunya istirahat, perutku sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, seandainya saja aku tidak bangun siang dan ini bukan hari pertamaku sekolah pasti aku sudah menghabiskan sarapan buatan _Umma_ di rumah. Aku melirik sosok manusia es yang tepat disampingku kini, niatku baik, aku hanya ingin ajak dia makan bersama, tapi…

"Yun, mau ke kantin bersama?" tanya ku dengan sangat manis, tapi tau apa yang terjadi, dia hanya diam dan memilih fokus menulis entah apa itu, ya karena merasa terabaikan dan omonganku di anggap angin lewat, aku pun berdiri, sesaat kemudian Seunghyun menghampiriku.

"Joongie, ayo ke kantin bersama." ujar Seunghyun dan heeiiiii tanganku di genggam seenaknya saja oleh dia, ku lihat Yunho melirik kami sekilas, yeeesssss batinku tertawa, panas ya? Cemburu ya? Iri kan? Ahahaha, selagi ada kesempatan aku pun sengaja bersikap manis pada Seunghyun di hadapan Yunho, siapa suruh mengabaikanku tampan, ya walau masih tampanan diriku.

"Ayo Seunghyunie, lagi pula sudah sangat lama kita tidak berbincang-bicang." Ujarku sedikit menekan dan melirik Yunho, tangannya yang sedang menulis pun terhenti, aku tersenyum melihatnya, ku bilang juga apa, tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri pesona diriku, ku yakin Yunho pun tertarik-…

"Yun, ayo ke kantin bersama." Tunggu duluuuuu, itu siapa? Wanita itu mengajak Yunho-ku, ya walau bukan sepenuhnya dia milikku, tapi aku mau Yunho untukku T^T, aku melirik wanita itu, perasaanku wanita ini tidak ada di kelas tadi, bagaimana bisa dia berada disini? Apa dia sebangsa setan? Aku yakin Yunho akan menolak ajakan wanita itu, lihat saja.

" _Ye_." Aku salah mendengar atau apa? apa telingaku sudah rusak? Yunho mengiyakan ajakan wanita itu dan mengacuhkan tawaranku sebelumnya? Lihatlah Kim Jaejoong, kau kalah dari wanita itu. Yunho meninggalkanku demi ajakan wanita itu, tapi tunggu buat apa juga aku emosi?

"Ihhh, dia memilih wanita itu ketimbang ajakanku? Apa coba lebihnya wanita itu?" ujarku tanpa sadar

"Pfftttttt, kau ini kenapa Joongie?" tanya Seunghyun pun membuatku sadar, bahwa aku sudah terbawa suasana di sini.

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya ku penasaran

"Dia Boa Kwon, siswa XII-I."

"Kakak kelas?" tanyaku antusias, Seunghyun pun mengangguk

"Dia memang sangat dekat dengan Yunho, mungkin karena mereka selalu bersama dalam organisasi, banyak yang mengira mereka berdua berpacaran, tapi entah, Yunho sangat misterius." Jelas Seunghyun, aku mengangguk mengerti sekarang, ternyata wanita itu lawan terberatku.

"Ceritakan banyak tentang Yunho padaku." Seunghyun membulatkan matanya mendengar permintaanku, dan seketika itu ia tertawa lepas, apa tau maksud lelaki bodoh ini.

"Diam kau!" marahku, dia pun terdiam dan menahan tawanya, memang ada yang lucu ya, aku hanya ingin tau tentang Yunho, ada masalah?. Seunghyun pun tersenyum menatapku kini.

"Kau ini selalu ya Joongie, jika suka pada satu hal dalam sekali lihat atau sekali pertemuan." Seunghyun mengacak rambutku, aku hanya menepis kasar tangan kekarnya, seenaknya saja dia mengacak rambutku yang sudah tertata rapi.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, bukan suka!"

"Ya.. ya, akan ku ceritakan, tapi ayo ke kantin, kita sudah membuang waktu lama." Seunghyun pun menarik tanganku, fikiranku masih terfokus dengan Yunho, yakali aku 'suka' pada pandangan pertama, udah kayak lagu dangdut aja -_-. Kami pun sudah sampai di kantin, Seunghyun memesan makanan dan aku duduk tampan di bangku yang sudah kami pilih, semua mata tertuju padaku kini, bahkan ada _Namja_ atau pun _Yeoja_ yang menyapaku dan mencoba menarik perhatianku, tau apa yang ku lakukan? Aku hanya tersenyum, sudah biasa aku alami ini, bahkan di Sekolahku sebelumnya, maka dari itulah mengapa Yunho tak melirikku sama sekali di saat semua mata menuju padaku, mengapa? MENGAPA?!. Oke tenang Jaejoong, Yunho pasti akan melirikmu 'nanti'. Seunghyun membawa makanan ke meja kami, dia duduk di hadapanku kini, aku mengambil makanan dan minuman untukku.

"Ayo ceritakan." Aku menagih Seunghyun saat itu juga, Seunghyun meminum Jus pesanannya sebelum memulai cerita, dan aku siap untuk mendengarkannya.

"Jung Yunho, dia murid terpandai di Sekolah ini, banyak Olimpiade yang ia menangkan, selain dalam hal pendidikan, Yunho pun sangat berbakat dalam olahraga dan ilmu bela diri, dia kesayangan para guru, dia pun Ketua Organisasi Sekolah, banyak wanita yang menyukainya, tapi hanya Boa _Noona_ saja yang bisa mendekati Pria dingin seperti dia." Aku hanya bisa membuka mulutku dengan lebar saat mendengar semua tentang Yunho, gila, jangankan untuk Olimpiade, untuk mendapatkan hasil ulangan tanpa remedial pun aku harus begadang untuk belajar, suasana menjadi panas saat aku kembali dengar nama 'Boa'.

"Kau tau Joongie? Selain itu juga, Yunho adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini."

"W-WOOWW." Teriakku tanpa sadar, Seunghyun hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi alamiku, memang dasar sahabat macam apa dia, kerjaannya dari dulu hanya mentertawaiku saja.

"Kau menyukai Yunho?" tanyanya, aku pun hanya diam, bahkan aku sendiri saja bingung.

"Mengapa bisa menebak seperti itu? Aku tidak menyukainya seperti yang kau bayangkan Seunghyunie, hanya saja-…" ucapanku menggantung, dan senyum tak jelas pun mulai terlihat dari bibirku.

"Apa?" tanya Seunghyun penasaran

"Wajahnya sangat tampan-.."

"Aku juga tampan."

"Sorot matanya yang tajam-.."

"Aku juga."

"Bibirnya yang sexy-.."

"Bibirku tak kalah sexy." Aku kini melirik Seunghyun yang selalu membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Yunho karena ocehannya yang tak mau kalah dengan Yunho. Dia terkekeh, dia tau aku marah padanya, aku meminum Jus ku, dan kemudian menyantap nasi goreng kimchi yang sudah Seunghyun pesankan untukku. Otakku di penuhi bayangan pria es itu saat ini, oh Tuhan ini kenikmatan yang kau beri atau hukuman untukku. Aku harus dengan cepat menghabiskan makanan ini, 5 menit lagi jam pelajaran kembali di mulai, dan aku harus makan tergesa-gesa, yakali aku terlambat lagi masuk jam pelajaran karena makan, malu lah.

Teeeeeeeeetttttttt

Bel pun sudah berbunyi, lagi dan lagi aku harus tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju kelas, mana lagi Seunghyun jalan sangat cepat, awas saja jika aku sudah bukan anak baru lagi disini, bel pun aku tak akan sampai tergesa-gesa seperti ini.

"Seunghyunie bisakah jangan meninggalkanku! Jalanmu cepat sekali sih." Marahku

"Joongie, ini karena mu, sudah kubilang bukan, cepat." Heeeiiii Seunghyun menyalahkanku?

"B-beraninya kau menyalahkanku gendut?!" kesalku

"Aku sudah tidak gendut, dasar pemalas cantik!" heei, dia ini memuji apa menghinaku? Apa memuji sekaligus menghina, kurang ajar. Aku pun menendangnya dan segera berlari, mana ku peduli dia yang berada di belakangku kini. Pintu kelas pun sudah terlihat, senyum terukir di bibirku, aku semakin cepat berlari dan-…

Braaaakkkk

Ini memang hari sialku atau apa, dari pagi hingga siang begini masalah tidak hentinya aku dapatkan, dan siapa juga orang yang menabrakku ini.

"Yak! Punya mata tidak ka-… u-.." amarahku pun terhenti saat melihat siapa yang ku tabrak, ganti maksudnya yang menabrakku.

"Ini koridor kelas, bukan arena lari marathon." Ketusnya, aku hanya bisa mengercutkan bibirku di hadapannya, bisa tidak sih pria es ini bersikap manis padaku. Dia pun berdiri dan membersihkan celananya, aku hanya bisa membuka mulutku dengan lebar, dari bawah dia sungguh tampan.

"Joongie, kau tak apa?" Seunghyun datang dan membantuku berdiri, Yunho terus menatap kami

"Seunghyun-ah, bilang pada temanmu ini, bersikaplah tenang." Ujarnya pada Seunghyun, hei kenapa harus pada Seunghyun, bukannya bisa bicara langsung saja padaku? Dia fikir aku tak mengerti bahasanya apa? aku ingin sekali marah padanya, tapi mulutku seakan terkunci saat mataku bertemu matanya, Yunho segera masuk ke dalam kelas, sementara aku mengikutinya dari arah belakang, Seunghyun hanya menatapku dengan mengatakan "Bagaimana rasanya?", teman macam apa memang dia, selalu senang saat ku sulit. Aku kembali ke bangku ku, aku meliriknya sekilas, bokongku masih terasa sakit akibat jatuh karena tabrakan dengan Yunho tadi, sayang sekali ya, coba saja Yunho jatuh di atasku, atau aku di atasnya, kan jauh lebih asik, ahaha, stop berfikir yang macam-macam Jaejoong, lihat mukamu sekarang sudah sangat merah karena lamunan mu yang mengarah ke 17++++.

Aku mengeluarkan kembali buku pelajaranku, aku kembali mencuri pandang melihat Yunho, bangku kosong yang aku dudukin ini sungguh berkah ya, aku bisa melihat pahatan Tuhan yang begitu indah, luarnya saja indah apalagi dalamnya.

.

.

Dalamnya

.

.

Astaga, kenapa otakku langsung cepat memproses hal seperti ini, tanpa sadar aku memukuli kepalaku sendiri dengan buku yang ku pegang, dan aku pun tak menyadari bahwa aku menjadi objek perhatian siswa lainnya.

"Jae, kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang di belakangku yang sukses membuatku sadar, kulihat semua orang menatapku kini, tidak semua, hanya Yunho yang tak melirikku sama sekali, sakit tau! Aku hanya menyengir dan mengacungkan 2 jariku sambil berkata 'Peace,hehehe'. Sungguh memalukan, mengapa aku menjadi aneh seperti ini sih, ini semua karenamu Jung Yunho.

Sesaat kemudian guru mata pelajaran pun datang, dan kelas menjadi hening, kami semua tenang dan fokus memperhatikan pelajaran tersebut, ketika semua orang fokus, aku hanya terlalu fokus pada pria es yang kini berada di sampingku, wajahnya bertambah tampan saat ia sedang serius.

.

.

First Love

.

.

15:00 KST

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, semua siswa tampak sangat senang karena pelajaran telah usai, begitupun diriku, dari dulu sampai saat ini, jika ditanya apa hal yang kau nanti di sekolah, jawabanku hanya 1 yaitu Bel pelajaran usai, ada masalah dengan jawabanku? Aku berdiri dan hendak keluar kelas, tapi sebelumnya aku menyapa Yunho, sebenarnya aku ini bermuka badak atau apa ya, sudah di acuhkan berulang kali, tetap saja tak tau diri, peduli amat, amat aja ga peduli ama gue, loh ?

"Yun, aku pulang dulu ya." Sapa ku dengan sangat manis, diabetes-diabetes kau Yun.

"hmmm." Yak hanya itu balasannya, dari pada emosiku memuncak aku pun segera pergi meninggalkannya, tercipta dari apa sih dia? Tau tidak Yun, semakin kau terus bersikap dingin, semakin penasaran pula aku padamu. Seunghyun kini sudah berada di sampingku, aku meliriknya tajam.

"mau apa?" ketusku

"Aku mau main ke rumahmu Jae, aku rindu masakan Hwang _Ajhuma_." Dasar rakus, dia merindukan masakan _Umma_ -ku dan memintaku mengajaknya main ke rumahku, aku hanya berdecak kesal, tak lama kemudian sosok _namja_ tampan pun menghampiriku.

"Hai, Jae." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang sangat mirip joker, jomblo keren, ahaha.

"Hai." Sebagai sopan santun aku hanya tersenyum membalas sapaannya.

"Aku Siwon, kita di kelas yang sama." Ujarnya, dikelas yang sama? Mengapa aku tak melihatnya dari tadi? Oiya, aku terlalu fokus pada pria dingin di sampingku, sampai tak ada satupun yang kulirik, termasuk guru yang menerangkan pelajaran tadi, upsss ketahuan deh.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, Siwon pun mengangguk

"Mau pulang bersama Jae?" ajaknya, wuidih keren bukan, baru kenal orang ini sudah berani mengajakku pulang bersama, jika kau Yunho langsung ku iyakan.

"Eheeemmmm." Kudengar Seunghyun berdehem, aku dan Siwon pun meliriknya, bahkan aku sampai lupakan dia ada di sampingku kini.

"Ah, maaf Siwonie, _Appa_ -ku sudah menjemput, lagi pula ada Seunghyun, lain kali saja ya." Ujarku sepertinya sukses membuat pria tampan itu kecewa.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah lain kali akan ku tagih ya." Jiiahh tagih, seperti aku berhutang saja padanya, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia pun pergi.

"ckckck, Joongie, ini baru hari pertamamu sekolah dan kau sudah punya idola." Ujar Seunghyun

"Ya punya idola, tapi yang ku idolakan tak melirikku sama sekali." Aku segera berjalan meninggalkan Seunghyun, Seunghyun pun tertawa dengan puasnya, ia mengikuti dari belakang.

 _Appa_ sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah, kapan mereka biarkanku hidup mandiri, aku berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat, dia hanya terkekeh melihat sikapku.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini hn?"

"Biasa saja _Appa_." Ujarku malas, _Appa_ hanya mengerutkan dahinya, mungkin bingung atau memang wajahnya yang sudah mulai berkerut? Jangan beritahu dia aku bilang seperti ini.

" _Annyeong Ajushi_." Seunghyun menyapa _Appa_ kini, _Appa_ tampak seperti berfikir

"Kau-..?" ia menunjuk Seunghyun dan berusaha mengingat

"Seunghyun, teman SD Jaejoong."

"Yaa, tubuhmu mengapa tidak gemuk lagi?" tanya _Appa_ polos dan sukses membuatku tertawa puas, sekarang giliranku untuk tertawa Seunghyun-ie.

"Yaahhh _Ajushi_ , mengapa yang kau ingat hanya tubuh gemukku, aku sudah berusaha mengecilkannya sejak Junior High School."

"Wah begitu, baguslah, kau sangat tampan saat ini." kulihat Seunghyun sangat senang saat _Appa_ memujinya, ternyata percaya dirinya melebihi diriku ya? Kami pun masuk kedalam mobil, dari dalam mobil aku melihat Yunho masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya pula, sampai bertemu besok Yun.

…..

Yunho Pov

Aku tidak menyangka hari ini kedatangan Murid baru yang cukup membuatku pusing, namanya Kim Jaejoong, dia seorang _namja_ yang sangat begitu cantik, jujur aku sangat mengakui kecantikannya itu, bahkan wanita di sekolah ini pun tak ada yang secantik dirinya. Rambutnya pirang kecoklatan dan cukup panjang, Doe eyesnya, hidung mancungnya, dan bibir cherrynya yang begitu merah alami, tidak seperti wanita lain yang menggunakan lipstick. Dia tipe yang sangat periang dan berisik, dan lagi ceroboh, buktinya saja tadi dia menabrakku saat bel masuk. Aku tau dia terus menerus memperhatikanku dan mencari perhatianku dan mirisnya aku memilih mengabaikannya, mau bagaimana lagi,aku bukan tipekal orang yang mudah bergaul, aku sangat pasif untuk bersosialisasi, lagi pula aku tak mementingkan teman, mereka hanya orang yang bermuka dua, hanya mendekatiku karena ada inginnya saja, ku rasa Jaejoong pun sama, hanya Boa _noona_ yang ada di sampingku, aku hanya menganggapnya _Noona_ ku sendiri, tapi ku rasa dia berharap lebih, terserahlah belum ada seseorang yang membuatku tertarik sampai saat ini.

Aku anak dari pasangan Jung Ji hoon dan Kim TaeHee, keluargaku cukup terpandang di Gwangju, sekolah mewah tempatku bersekolah saat ini adalah milik orangtuaku, wajar saja semua guru menghormatiku, mereka masih ingin bekerja disana bukan? apalagi kedua orangtuaku sangat menyayangiku, tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyakitiku. Aku telah sampai di Mansion milikku kini, _umma_ menyambutku dengan senyum manisnya, aku memeluk dan mengecupnya dengan sayang.

"Bagaimana kabar hari ini sayang?" ujarnya dengan membelai rambutku, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Biasa saja _Umma."_

"Bukankah ada murid pindahan baru dari Seoul?" tanya _Umma_ membuat aku mengerutkan dahi heran, dari mana ia tau.

" _Umma_ tahu dari mana?" tanyaku heran. Ia hanya tersenyum, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tak beres yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Cantik tidak dia?" tanyanya dan tak menjawab pertanyaanku

"Cantik, tapi _Umma_ tau darimana? Apa tadi _Umma_ ke Sekolah tanpa aku tau?" tanyaku semakin penasaran, ia pun menggeleng.

"Tidak, _Umma_ tidak ke Sekolahanmu, namanya Kim Jaejoong kan?" tanyanya lagi, dan sukses membuatku semakin penasaran ada apa ini sebenarnya.

" _Umma,_ dari mana _Umma_ tau? Pasti ada apa-apa, iya kan?" _Umma_ hanya terkekeh, ia menepuk bahuku

"Dia calon istrimu sayang." Ujar _Umma_ sukses membuat aku terkejut, _Umma_ meninggalkanku masuk kedalam dengan kaadaanku yang masih bingung. Apa maksudnya Jaejoong itu calon istriku?

….

Jaejoong Pov

Seunghyun sungguh tak tau malu, dia makan sungguh rakus, dia benar-benar mengambil keuntungan saat ini, apa-apaan pula _Appa_ dan _Umma_ hanya mentertawakannya, aku berjanji, aku ogah membawanya ke Restaurant nanti, yang ada dia bisa membuatku malu dan menghabiskan uangku.

"Tadi aku bertemu Ji Hoon, dan besok malam kita sepakat untuk mempertemukan Jaejoong dengan putranya." Ujar _Appa, Umma_ menanggapinya dengan senyum, apa-apaan ini, mereka masih saja membahas perjodohanku dengan anak teman _Appa_ yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal, membuat selera makanku hilang saja.

" _Appa_! Kan sudah Joongie bilang, Joongie tidak mau di jodohkan!"

"Joongie, sayang, anak Ji hoon _Ajushi_ itu sangat tampan, pasti kau juga suka."

"Tidak mau!" Aku sudah sangat malas dengan percakapan ini, aku memutuskan masuk kedalam kamar, seenaknya saja aku di jodohkan, seperti aku ini tidak laku saja, eh laku aku juga bukan dagangan kali. Wajahku tampan pasti para wanita pun menyukaiku, sementara itu wajahku pun cantik yah walau sedikit dan banyak pria mengidolakanku, bahkan rela menjadi 'GAY' demi aku, tapi mengapa kedua orangtuaku menjodohkanku pada pria yang sama sekali tak aku kenal, yakali pria itu tampan, tapi kalau tiba-tiba dia om-om hidung belang, matilah kau Kim Jaejoong. Aku meraba perut bagian bawahku, aku masih tak yakin ucapan kedua orang tuaku jika aku di beri tuhan keistimewaan dengan ada Rahim layaknya wanita di tubuhku, bahkan _Umma_ menjagaku sekali jangan sampai ada pria melakukan 'itu' padaku, suatu saat aku akan buktikan, omongan mereka benar atau tidak, atau memang saja mereka sengaja menakutiku. Aaakkk tidak aku masih memikirkan perjodohan itu, aku masih ingin sekolah dan aku tak mau hanya melayani suami saja, walaupun aku tidak pintar aku pun ingin sekolah. Tuhaaaaaannnnnn tolong Joongieeeeeeeeeeeeee.

.

.

.

 **Teenggg…tenggg….tengg**

 **Dimana aku, astaga apa-apaan ini, aku mengenakan gaun pengantin? Tidak… tidak ini pakaian wanita, hei aku ini** _ **namja**_ **, mana jasku! Aku melihat** _ **Appa**_ **menuntunku, dan kini aku berjalan di tengah gereja, dan lihat disana ada orang yang menungguku, apa dia jodohku? Semoga tampan, semoga tampan, semoga tampan. Doaku berulang kali.**

 **Aku sudah berada di samping mempelai pria kini, aku menengok padanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeeeddderrrrrrr**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku seakan tersambar petir saat melihat siapa Jodohku.**

" **L-lee Soo man** _ **Songsaenim**_ **!" teriakku, ini pasti salah, mengapa guru killer ini yang menjadi calon suamiku,** _ **Appaa, Ummaaaaa**_ **toloonggg Joongiiieeeee, tak ada yang menolongku ini? mengapa mereka semua tersenyum sinis melihat ku.**

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"**

.

.

"Joongieee bangun! Kau kenapa sayang?" Aku pun akhirnya terbangun dari mimpi burukku, aku sudah melihat _Appa_ dan _Umma_ di hadapanku kini. Syukurlah ini hanya mimpi. Aku berharap mimpiku tidak menjadi kenyataan, ini mimpi yang sunguh-sungguh buruk, untuk mengingatnya pun aku ogah.

Bagaimana besok, pokoknya aku akan berusaha dengan keras menolak perjodohan ini, Fighting Jaejoong! Yooshhhh!.

TBC

Apa Jaejoong tetap menolak perjodohan ini setelah tau siapa calon suaminya?

Waks.

Makasih yang udah respon, ff ini mungkin agak nyelenyeh/? Dan gunain bahasa ancur, dan mungkin rate akan berubah jadi lebih erhh, aku mau buat Jaejoong berotak mesum kelewatan xD

Oiya, kalau mau bayangin Jaejoong kayak apa disini liat aja, pas TVXQ nyanyiin lagu SKY di A-nation 2007, di situ JaeMom cantik cute-cute gimana gitu  
:v


	3. Chapter 3

First Love

Matahari sudah muncul, dan aku sudah berada di meja makan untuk sarapan saat ini, karena masalah perjodohan itu aku sulit untuk tidur semalaman, amit-amit jika jodohku benar Lee So man _Songsaenim_ , aku meneguk susu dan makan roti dengan selai coklat kesukaanku pagi ini, ku lihat _Appa_ dan _Umma_ sangat gembira pagi ini, seperti habis menang lotre saja. Aku sudah tau mengapa mereka sangat gembira seperti itu, ya kalian pun bisa menebaknya, MALAM INI ADALAH MALAM PERJODOHANKU, sengaja capslockku jebol agar kalian mengerti perasaanku saat ini, seharusnya ada alunan music mellow untuk suasana hatiku saat ini, bicara apa aku ini, ahahaha.

" _Appa_ , malam ini Joongie ada tugas kelompok, Joongie tak bisa datang ya untuk acara nanti malam." Ujarku berbohong

"Kau fikir kami bodoh Kim Jaejoong? _Umma_ tau akal-akalanmu, Seunghyun saja tak bilang apa-apa semalam." Aku pun tertunduk lemas mendengarnya, karena sedikit kesal aku melahap roti tersebut dengan sedikit kasar. Kulihat _Appa_ dan _Umma_ terkekeh pelan melihatku, benar-benar orang tua yang senang di atas penderitaan anaknya yang malang.

"Ah iya, Kang In _Ajushi_ mu tadi bilang, Junsu pun sekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan adik sepupumu itu?" kini _Appa_ menanyakan tak sesuai topik perjodohan, aku rasa ia tau aku sedang unmood saat ini karena topik tersebut.

"Hah? Si _duckbutt_ itu sekolah di tempat yang sama denganku? Aku tak melihatnya dari kemarin, mungkin nanti bertemu." Ujarku, _Appa_ pun sudah bersiap-siap kini, begitu pun aku yang sudah menghabiskan sarapanku dan segelas 'Susu murni nasional', abaikan -_-. Kami pun berjalan keluar menuju mobil, sudah menjadi rutinitas aku harus menyaksikan telenovela langsung disini, lihat saja _Appa_ dan _Umma_ yang bermesraan di hadapanku. Kan jadi pengen _'-'_.

.

.

" **Aku pergi dulu ya Jae." Yunho mengecup keningku dengan begitu lembut, dari kening hidung, pipi dan berakhir di bibirku yang sangat sexy ini, ahhhh sudah ku bilang bukan bibir Yunho ini sangat nikmat, coklat termahal di duniapun kalah.**

" **Jangan nakal." Ujar ku tersipu malu saat ciuman kita terlepas, aahh apakah ada topeng, aku akan menutup wajahku kini.**

" **Aku hanya nakal padamu saja sayang." Yyaakkkk bibir hati itu kembali mengecupku, katakan ini benar, katakan ini bukan mimpi.**

" **Yyaaakkkk Kim caecooonnggggiieee** _ **ummaaa, ilonaaaaaaaaa**_ **."**

 **.**

"Joongie, heeeii kau sadar, kau melamun apa hn?" tangan _Appa_ pun membuyarkan lamunan nikmatku, aku sudah berharap itu semua nyata, eettt taunya itu khayalan, dan lagi kenapa ada bocah dalam khayalanku yang mengganggu, ahh jangan-jangan itu putra kami, yakkk berati kalau sudah punya putra, aku dan Yunho sudah melakukan itu? Wwaahh pasti tubuhnya sangat seksi saat telanjang, tanpa sadar aku terkekeh keras dan menepuk pahaku sendiri saking girangnya.

"Jaejoong!" astaga, lagi dan lagi _Appa_ kembali membuyarkan lamunan indahku, aku melirik malas _Appa_ saat ini.

" _Appa,_ kenapa mengganggu Joongie mulu dari tadi sih." Kulihat _Appa_ mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau ini seperti orang tidak waras, tertawa sendiri, kau melamun apa hn?"

"Privasi!" aku pun melipat kedua tanganku pada dada, dan _Appa_ hanya menggeleng melihat tingkahku, mungkin kekanakan memang, tapi coba saja kalian jika sedang berkhayal indah, tiba-tiba di ganggu, tidak mengasikan bukan?.

Tak butuh waktu lama kami pun telah sampai di sekolahan ku tercinta, perdana aku bilang sekolah tercinta, ahaha.

" _Hyuuuuuuuuuungggggiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"_ aku tau ini teriakan melengking siapa, aku dan _Appa_ hanya menutup telinga saat ini, kulihat dari arah samping seseorang dengan berwajah imut dengan bokong seperti bebek tersebut berlari ke arah kami.

"Yak! Kim Junsu, bisakah tak usah berteriak, gendang telinga ku rusak tau!"

"Eunkyaaang.. eunkyaanggg." Dia kembali tertawa aneh, astaga dosa apa Kang In _Ajushi_ punya anak aneh seperti ini.

"Aku baru tau _hyung_ sekolah disini dari _Appa_ kemarin, hyung di kelas mana?" ujarnya bertubi-tubi, _Appa_ hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah polos keponakannya itu.

"Junsu-ie, aku mau pergi ya, jaga _hyung_ mu ini." ujar _Appa_ ku, kulihat Junsu membungkuk dan memberi salam pada _Appa_ , dasar telat, mengapa baru memberi salam.

"ay ay captain." Ujar Junsu dengan begitu semangatnya, hal yang unik dari keluarga Kim mungkin adalah sikap semangat kami ya? Tidak aku atau Junsu, tapi mengapa kedua _Appa_ kami sangat tenang? Lalu kami mengikuti sikap siapa?

" _Appa_ berangkat ya, kau jangan nakal." _Appa_ mengecup keningku dengan lembut sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi, dan kini aku bersama Junsu yang sudah menyengir tak jelas di sampingku, mengapa aku harus satu sekolahan dengan anak ini Tuhan. Tak berapa lama Seunghyun pun datang dan menghampiri kami.

"Joongie." Sapanya, aku hanya berdehem cool(kas) –v, Seunghyun menatap seseorang di sampingku kini.

"Hai Junsu." Sapa Seunghyun ramah, aku hanya melirik mereka sekilas.

"Hai Seunghyun _hyung_."

"Kau tumben di sini, bukannya seharusnya kau ada rapat organisasi?" Tanya Seunghyun, mereka asik sekali berbincang-bincang, tidak sadarkah kalian ada aku disini, heeeii, hellooooo.

"Aku sudah izin sebentar dengan Yunho _hyung_." Stop, Junsu mengenal Yunho, aku dengan cepat meliriknya kini.

"kau kenal Yunho?" ujarku membuat Junsu heran dan kebingungan saat ini.

"ya? Kenapa _hyung?_ " tanyanya dengan wajah innocent, aku tersenyum kemudian, aku membelai rambutnya kini, aku tau Junsu bergidik ngeri terhadapku, mungkin Junsu telah tau aku merencanakan sesuatu untuknya, kepedean sekali kau Junsu-ie.

"Ajak aku bergabung dalam organisasi itu, kalau tidak-.." ujarku menggantung, dan kini mulutku sudah tepat pada telinganya.

"ka-ka-kalau tidak apa _hyung_?" tanyanya ketakutan.

"Aku akan sebarkan kesemua orang bahwa kau masih mengompol sampai Junior high school." Aku pun tersenyum sinis kini, kulihat wajah Junsu memucat, aku tau dia pasti menuruti apa mauku, dan kini Seunghyun penasaran sekali apa yang ku bisikan.

"Kau bisikan apa padanya Joongie?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujarku tersenyum

"Junsu-ie, _Jja_ ajak aku ke ruang organisasi." Ujarku manis dan penuh penekanan, ku yakin Junsu bisa mengompol lagi saat ini karena ketakutan, ahahaha peduli banget, yang penting aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Yunho.

"Joongie, kau yakin? Bukannya kau malas mengikuti itu?" tanya Seunghyun yang mulai mengikutiku jalan saat ini. Berisik sekali sih anak ini, aku hanya mengabaikan Seunghyun yang terus berkicau di belakangku, dan akhirnya kami pun tiba di ruang organisasi kini, pintu terbuka dengan lebarnya, semua mata tertuju pada kami kini. Anggap saja ini sebuah sambutan hangat, haha.

"Junsu-ah, bukannya kau izin tak datang? Dan mengapa kau mengajak 2 orang asing kemari."

"M-maaf, aku pergi." Kulirik Seunghyun yang pergi berlari, dan kini Yunho melipat tangannya di dada dan melihatku. Yeeeesss harus ku ulangi. YUNHO MELIHATKU. Aku tersenyum dengan sangat manis kini.

"Kim Jaejoong, mau apa kemari? Kami sedang rapat organisasi, dan sebentar lagi jam pelajaran di mulai, kau bukan anggota, guru bisa mengalfakan kau nanti." Ujarnya tenang, ahhh so sweet nya dia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi anggota disini?" tanya ku, anggota disana pun melirikku kini, mereka pun bersorak kini pada Yunho untuk menerimaku, aku hanya tersenyum manis melihat mereka, oohh para fansku, ahaha. Kulihat wanita yang kemarin bersama Yunho pun menghampiri Yunho kini.

"Dia anak baru bukan?" tanyanya, aduh ada golok tidak? Rasanya aku ingin penggal kepala wanita itu sekarang juga.

"Ya." Yunho menjawab wanita itu dengan singkat.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyaku pada Yunho kini, Yunho kembali menatapku, aduh sungguh meleleh dah di tatap dengan matanya yang sangat tajam itu, aku hanya menggigit bibir bawahku berharap jawaban Yunho sesuai keinginanku.

"Tidak." Ujar Yunho, aku hanya bisa berdecak kesal kini, ku lirik Junsu di samping ku, Junsu hanya mengangkat bahunya, ahh aku pun tak bisa menyalahkan Junsu, semua keputusan ada di tangan Yunho bukan?.

"Oh, baiklah." Aku pun menunduk dan berbalik, entahlah, sudah banyak cara aku lakukan untuk berdekatan denganmu Yun, tapi susah sekali rasanya. Aku kembali ke kelasku saat ini, aku lirik bangku yang kini tepat di sampingku.

"menyebalkan." Ujarku, bel pun berbunyi, jam pelajaran pun di mulai, jam pelajaran pertama ini Yunho izin karena rapat organisasi, sungguh tak ada penyemangatku kini, apa aku harus berhenti mengejarnya? Dan menuruti apa kata kedua orangtuaku tentang perjodohan ini? yaahhhh Jaejoong, baru 2 hari kau berjuang, haruskah secepat ini menyerah? Aku kembali mendesah frustasi.

….

.Yunho Pov.

Jaejoong datang dan mengejutkan aktivitas aku dan anggota lainnya, aku sungguh terkejut akan kedatangannya, apalagi saat pembicaraan kemarin aku dan kedua orangtuaku bahwa aku dan Jaejoong sudah mereka jodohkan sedari kecil, ini sungguh seperti drama, apa Jaejoong terus mendekatiku karena mengetahui perjodohan ini? apa dia menerimanya? Apa anak itu tidak memikirkan sekolahnya?. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang orang tuaku fikirkan, mereka ingin segeraku menikah, aku pun masih ingin bersekolah, jika sudah menikah banyak hal yang harus ku urus bukan, dan usiaku pun masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Otakku seakan ingin pecah mengingat semuanya. Malam ini acara pertemuan keluarga kami, aku tak mungkin menolak, tapi jika tidak menolak aku harus menikahi _namja_ ceroboh dan agresif itu. Tuhan, bagaimana ini.

"Yun, kau sepertinya tak fokus sekali hari ini?" tanya Yoochun, yang juga salah satu anggota organisasi di sini, aku hanya menggeleng dan kembali mengambil tas untuk kembali ke kelas.

"aku tak apa, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas, aku hanya izin jam pelajaran pertama saja." Ujarku, kulihat Yoochun mengangguk dan mengikutiku dari belakang, aku berjalan dengan fikiran bercabang saat ini, aku membuka pintu kelas sebelum guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya datang, ku lihat Jaejoong di samping ku saat ini, ia tampak begitu tenang dari biasanya, dia pun tak menyapaku seperti kemarin, yasudahlah, apa urusanku pula, bukannya seperti ini lebih baik. Selang berapa menit guru pun tiba, aku berdiri untuk memandu murid lain memberi salam pada guru tersebut, dan kembali kulirik Jaejoong yang tak bersikap aktif seperti kemarin, aku tak peduli, tapi ada rasa ingin tau. Pelajaranpun dimulai dengan tenang.

….

.Jaejoong Pov.

Aku lihat Yunho masuk, rasanya ingin aku berteriak, akhirnya penyemangatku tiba juga, tapi aku ingat Yunho tak menyukai semua sikapku, jaim dikitlah, udah terang-terangan di tolak masih saja kegatelan, emang kena ulet bulu sampe kegatelan gitu? Hadeuuhh.

Aku benar-benar menjadi kalem, kalem dalam arti asli ya, bukannya kadang lemot, gelar lemot hanya untuk Junsu saja di sini, lagi pula aku ingat kata Yunho kemarin, dia tak suka ada yang berisik saat pelajaran, ya kan lebih baik aku diam. Aku meliriknya sekilas, tampan _namja_ ini benar-benar Overdosis kali ya, bahkan setiap mengingatnya, otakku langsung mengkhayal indah.

Sreeetttt

Sebuah kertas pun di depanku kini, mataku membulat sempurna saat aku tau kertas memo itu dari YUNHO, astaga aku tidak lagi berkhayal kan?, aku menatapnya penuh tanya saat ini, tapi wajahnya masih terkesan acuh padaku, aku kembali melihat kertas itu dan membacanya.

' **Kau masih memikirkan penolakanku pada dirimu untuk menjadi anggota? Tak usah kau fikirkan, aku hanya tak mau punya anggota yang ceroboh saja, ah iya, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, makan siang nanti kita makan bersama, ku tunggu kau di atap gedung.'**

WHHHATTTTT ini benar? Aku tak salah membacakan? Y-Yunho mengajakku makan bersama, jujur selain isi surat ini ada penghinaan mengataiku, surat ini pun sangat membuatku terbang melayang. Aku pun segera membalas surat tersebut.

' **Kau ini menghinaku? -3-)/, baiklah tampan dengan senang hati aku akan menemanimu makan.'**

Aku menggeser kembali kertas tersebut ke arah Yunho, ku lihat ia membaca suratku, ciihhh mengapa tampangnya sangat datar? Ya sudahlah, yang penting dia sudah mau berinteraksi denganku, aahhh tidak sabar menunggu jam makan siang, ayolahhhh cepat… cepat.

.

.

12:30 KST

Teeetttttttttttttttt

Bel telah terdengar, ingin rasanya ku berteriak mendengar suara itu, hal yang ku nanti pun datang juga, ku lihat Yunho sudah terlebih dulu keluar, aduuh kok kita seperti pasangan backstreet saja XD, seru juga tuh, Seunghyun dan Siwon menghampiriku kini.

"mau makan bersama?" ajaknya, aduuhhh maaf ya bukan aku menolak tapi angeranku sedang menungguku saat ini.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan, jadi kalian makan saja berdua." Aku segera pergi saat itu juga, dan di depan pintu aku bertemu dengan Junsu, mau apa coba dia kemari.

"mau apa kau kemari, aku mau makan sendiri!" ujarku, dia hanya menatapku bingung saat ini

" _Hyung_ aku tidak mau mengajakmu kok, aku mau ajak Yoochun _hyung_." Sial aku sangat kepedean, ternyata Junsu kemari mau temui si jidat lebar tersebut, aku hanya meniup poniku dan segera pergi. Kasian Yunho sudah menungguku lama. Aku menuju atap kini dengan sangat riang, setelah ku sampai atap, aku segera menghampiri Yunho yang tengah duduk di tepi atap tersebut, aku duduk di sampingnya kini.

"kau terlambat 2 menit 5 detik." Ujarnya, waks sarap kali ya ini orang, sampai menghitung waktu keterlambatanku

"kau menghitungnya?" ujarku takjub, dia melihatku kini

"aku selalu berusaha tepat waktu, dan itu yang membuatku tak menjadikan kau anggota, karena kau tak pernah on time." Kata-katanya sungguh jlleb/? Tapi banyak benarnya, jangan-jangan dia bergolongan darah AB, atau B? yang setiap ngomong tanpa di filter.

"Setidaknya aku hanya mau berubah membaik." Ujarku menunduk, ku rasa dia melihatku kini

"ini, makanlah, aku beli burger ini di kantin tadi." Ujarnya, aku menatap Yunho kembali, aku tersenyum menerima pemberiannya.

"terima kasih." Aku segera melahap burger tersebut, rasanya sangat nikmat karena ini pemberian dari Yunho, angin menerpa kami, aku melirik Yunho saat ini, sebuah senyum pun tersungging dari bibirnya, aku kembali tersipu malu.

"senyumanmu indah." Gumaku tanpa sadar

"apa?" tanyanya membuatku terkejut, apa yang habis ku katakan tadi, aku hanya menggeleng dan melahap burger untuk menghindari percakapan kami.

"boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Yunho, boleh lah, jangan kan bertanya minta yang lain pun aku segera melayaninya dengan senang hati.

"apa?"

"bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau di jodohkan oleh orang tuamu?"

Uuhuuukkkkk, aku pun tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Yunho yang mengingatkanku akan pertemuan nanti malam dengan calon suamiku.

"Hati-hati makannya." Nasehatnya

"mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyaku penasaran

"jawab saja." Aku kembali mendesah frustasi.

"rasanya sangat berat, apa lagi kita tak tau siapa calon kita, aku sedang mengalami hal ini, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menolaknya, orang tuaku sangat mengharapkan pernikahanku dengan anak teman kerabatnya yang sama sekali tidak aku ketahui." Jelasku atau curhat colonganku, siapa suruh memancingku untuk curhat.

"apa alasannya kedua orang tuamu menginginkan kau dengan anak teman orangtuamu tersebut?"

"Hanya menyambung tali silaturahmi, _Appa_ ku dan temannya itu teman baik, lagi pula aku bukan seperti _namja_ lainnya Yun, aku bisa hamil layaknya _yeoja_." Aku melihat Yunho kini, dia tampak sangat terkejut, suasana menjadi mellow ya, hhhhuuuuufff

"Aku tidak bisa membuahi, aku hanya bisa di buahi, ahaha, entahlah itu benar atau tidak, dan karena aku anak satu-satunya mereka, mereka menginginkan keturunan dariku, makanya orang tuaku menikahiku dengan _namja._ " Jelasku, ku lihat Yunho masih mencerna semua ucapanku, kurasa di tertular lemot Junsu ya.

"kau sudah tau siapa calonmu?" tanya Yunho kembali, aku pun menggeleng.

"tidak, aku punya pilihan saat ini." ujarku, Yunho menyeritkan dahinya bingung

"siapa?" kepo banget sih dia mau tau aja, seharusnya peka dong Yun, situ yang jadi pilihanku.

"yang kini di hadapanku." Ujarku to the point, soalnya jaman sekarang basi kode-kodean, mending yang di kasih kode peka, kalau tidak?

"Aku?" tanya Yunho, aku pun mengangguk dan memalingkan wajahku kini karena sangat malunya.

"Mengapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Yunho, aduhh sepertinya Yunho sedang kepo deh, dari tadi tanya mulu.

"kau ini ya Yun, seperti aku narapidana yang sedang kau introgasi saja." Kesalku, Yunho hanya menatapku dengan ucapan 'Jangan banyak bicara, cepat jawab.' Aku hanya bisa menelan saliva ku karena tatapannya yang seram.

"baik, baik aku jawab. Entahlah, dari awal melihatmu, jantungku berdegup cepat, ya entah ini kagum atau terpesona, yang jelas aku suka padamu dari pertemuan kemarin, aku bisa langsung menyatakan ini karena ini pertama kalinya aku rasakan." Tuturku padanya, dia hanya terkekeh, whhhaatt Yunho terkekeh, aduhh manisnya

"kenapa?" tanyaku heran

"tidak, kau baru mengenalku kemarin dan kini sudah menyatakan perasaanmu? Hebat sekali ya?" sungguh benar-benar ya, bicara Yunho ini tanpa ayakan/? Apa? aku hanya mengercutkan bibirku.

"kau yang memancing semuanya." Kesalku, Yunho pun berdiri

"Baiklah, terima kasih akan jawabanmu." Aku bingung maksudnya, kenapa dia tiba-tiba aneh seperti ini.

"Nanti malam berpakaianlah yang cantik, buat aku terpesona padamu." Tunggu apa maksudnya? Nanti malam memang ada apa aku dengan nya? Ahh kenapa otakku lama sekali.

"buat apa?" tanyaku heran, dia hanya berdecak kesal

"otak mu itu pentium berapa sih? Bukannya nanti malam acara pertemuan keluarga kita. Sudahlah cepat turun 10 menit lagi jam pelajaran dimulai." Yunho berjalan turun, apa maksudnya?

.

.

Pertemuan keluarga kita?

.

.

Pertemuan Keluarga ki…..ta?

.

.

Whhatttttt jangan bilang anak teman _Appa_ itu Yunho. Tuhan ini benar kan? Iya kann? Wahh kalau dia aku mah tak menolak sama sekali, yang ada aku malah setuju sekaliiiiii, Thaaankkss God. Aku menari-nari seperti orang gila saat ini, ahaha ini serasa mimpi, tapi ini nyata, harus nyata. Aku tak sabar menunggu nanti malam.

TBC

Bagaimana proses acara pertemuan nanti, apa Yunho bisa terpesona dengan Jaejoong?

XD

Thanks yang udah review, ini cerita agak gaje, oiya mungkin YooSu muncul di sini, tapi aku ga pernah mau munculin Baby Min, aku simpen dia buat anak YunJae aja.

Love u


	4. Chapter 4

**First Love ( Early Marriage)**

Malam yang ku nantikan yang sebelumnya aku hindari pun tiba, malam ini adalah pertemuanku dengan keluarga calon suami ku, mau tau siapa? Ahahaha, walau pun kalian sudah tahu, tapi tetap saja dengan bangganya aku akan sebut namanya, calon suamiku itu JUNG YUNHO si pria es tersebut, jujur saja ya aku tidak menyangka sama sekali, saat tadi siang dia mengatakan pertemuan keluarga kita malam ini, rasanya ingin aku terbang ke awan terus terjun dari atas sekolah, terus panggil ambulance dah, heeii ada orang bernama Kim Jaejoong meloncat dari atas gedung karena girangnnya dan akhirnya tewas -_-, aku tidak segila itu juga kali. Intinya aku sangat senang dengan kabar ini, _Umma_ pun sangat terkejut saat ia tau aku menerima perjodohan ini dengan senangnya, aku tau dia pasti heran, biarlah.

Kini aku sedang berdiri di depan cermin, ku akui aku cantik untuk kalangan _namja_ , mungkin jika disuruh menyamar masuk ke dalam toilet wanita aku akan aman saja, dan bicara masalah toilet aku jadi ingat selalu di sangka salah masuk toilet, dan itu benar-benar memuakan, seharusnya aku pasang papan nama di jidatku dan berkata aku ini _NAMJA_. Seharusnya aku mendeskripsikan wajahku kini mengapa jadi membahas toilet, dan mengapa kalian hanya diam heiiii.!

Aku mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana putih, serba putih bersih tinggal kita ikut iklan detergen deh, abaikan.

"Sangat sempurna." Gumanku memuji diriku sendiri depan cermin tersebut, aku sangat yakin Yunho akan terpesona padaku.

Brrraakkk

" _Hyuuuuuuuuunnggggg_!" astagadragon kenapa Junsu datang malam ini, dan tak sopan masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi, aku melihatnya dan melipat tangan di dada saat ini.

"hhoooaaahhhh cantiknya." Pujinya, aku menahan diri supaya tidak tersenyum saat ini juga.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyaku, dia tersenyum padaku.

" _Appa_ mengajakku, katanya malam ini, malam perjodohan _hyung_ , aku mau lihat calon kakak iparku." Ujarnya semangat, apa jadinya jika ia tau calon ku itu Yunho ya? Pasti ia sangat terkejut, entah bakal apa yang akan ia katakan nantinya. Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapannya baru saja, jantungku benar-benar berdegup dengan sangat cepat, cinta pertamaku menjadi calon suamiku, Anugerah banget ya Tuhan.

.

.

Yunho Pov

Aku datang ke sebuah Mansion yang indah bersama kedua Orangtuaku, hari ini pertemuan keluargaku dengan calon Istriku, yaitu Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ yang baru kemarin ku kenal, orang yang sangat tidak menghargai waktu dan ceroboh, aku ragu akan pilihan kedua orangtuaku kini, ya bagaimana tidak ragu, kalian pun tau bagaimana Jaejoong bukan? Ceroboh, berisik, agresif, tidak bisa tepat waktu, dan lagi jauh dari kata pintar, tapi yang patut ku akui darinya adalah kepolosannya, ucapannya selalu apa adanya itulah yang membuat aku mencoba menerima perjodohan ini. Pintu terbuka lebar, aku lihat sosok Pria dan wanita paru baya, wajah mereka mirip Jaejoong, dapat ku pastikan mereka adalah orangtua Jaejoong, kami pun masuk kedalam mansion indah tersebut menuju ruang makan, sudah tersaji berbagai makanan nikmat disana.

"Hyun Joong, mana Jaejoong?" tanya _Appa_ -ku, aku pun baru sadar, aku belum melihat Jaejoong saat ini, apa dia menghindari perjodohan ini?

"Dia ada, sedang siap-siap, _chagie,_ panggilkan Jaejoong." Ujar Mr. Kim pada istrinya, tapi tiba-tiba _Umma_ melarangnya.

"Hwang bo-ah, biarkan Yunho saja yang memanggilnya." Sontak mataku membulat sempurna, aku lihat umma tersenyum penuh maksud pada ku.

"Biarkan calon suami ini menjemput calon istrinya." _Umma_ terkekeh kemudian, aku melihat _Appa_ pun tersenyum menyetujui ucapan _Umma_ , bisa apa aku jika mereka sudah seperti ini, aku pun berdiri.

"Baiklah."

"Kamar Jaejoong ada di atas pojok kanan, di pintu kamarnya pun ada namanya." Ujar Mrs. Kim, aku hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan mencari dimana kamar _namja_ ceroboh tersebut, tak banyak mengeluarkan waktu banyak, aku pun temui kamarnya. Aku berniat mengetuk pintu itu terlebih dahulu tetapi pintu tersebut telah sedikit terbuka, aku melihat sosok Jaejoong kini, tubuhnya yang di balut dengan warna putih menambah indah kulit putihnya, cukup cantik.

Tok… tok… tokk

Aku mengetuk pintu itu, Jaejoong melirik ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Masuk saja Yun." Ujarnya tersenyum manis padaku, aku bersikap biasa saja, aku melihat kamarnya sungguh rapi dan harum, aku sudah tepat di hadapannya kini.

"Mau berapa jam lagi aku harus menunggumu hn?" tanyaku santai, aku melihat wajah kegirangan darinya.

"aahhh so sweet, kau menungguku ya?" aku hanya memutar bola mataku, dia terkekeh senang melihatku.

"Cepat turun." Ujarku singkat

"Aku sedang menunggu Junsu, dia sedang di toilet." Aku menyeritkan dahi, Junsu? Ini nama yang sama atau Junsu yang ia maksud adalah adik kelas ku.

"Junsu?"

"Ya, dia sepupuku." Aku enggan untuk bertanya lagi, aku berniat untuk pergi dan turun, tetapi tanganku di tahan oleh Jaejoong, ternyata tangannya mulus juga, aku meliriknya kini.

"kenapa turun sendiri, tunggu aku." Ujarnya dengan mengercutkan bibirnya yang merah, apa dia pakai lipstick ya? Aku sungguh ingin tau.

"kau mengenakan Lipstick?" tanyaku sukses membuatnya diam, ia melepas tanganku kasar.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau kira aku ini banci apa? aku akui aku tidak seperti kamu Yun, tapi iiddiihhh banget aku gunakan barang wanita." Sepertinya dia tersinggung dengan ucapanku, tampak kekesalan di wajahnya, dia menjauh dari ku kini, aku mencoba menghampirinya, tetapi…

Sssscciittttt/?..

Mengapa lantainya sangat licin, aku sungguh kehilangan keseimbangan kini dan sedikit memekik, Jaejoong pun menghadapku sebelum aku terjatuh.

Dan kini….

Aku….

Di atas tubuh Jaejoong…..

Dengan bibir kami yang bersentuhan…

Astaga, ini ciuman kah? Ciuman pertamaku? Dengan Jaejoong?

Bibirnya begitu lembut terkena oleh bibirku kini, mata kami saling menatap, ku lihat Jaejoong terkejut, ingin aku beranjak cepat, tapi rasanya aku enggan, selain bibir Jaejoong, aroma Jaejoong pun sungguh menggoda, ah sial, milikku terasa sesak hanya dengan menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong, bahkan di bawah kesadaranku, bibirku mulai menghisap sedikit bibir cherry tersebut, sial, ini sungguh nikmat. Aku rasa Jaejoong masih dalam posisi terkejut, dia tidak merespon ciumanku ini.

.

.

Jaejoong Pov

Astagadragoooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnn

Katakan aku mimpi apa semalam? Ini seperti dapat durian runtuh saja, Y-YUNHO MENCIUMKU!

Hosshhhhh, aku sangat bersyukur Yunho bisa terjatuh dan menindihku seperti ini dan bibir kami yang saling bersentuhan, Yunnnn kau telah mengambil ciuman pertamaku, tanggung jawab Yun. Jantungku sungguh berdegup dengan sangat cepatnya, mata kami yang awalnya saling menatap tiba-tiba terpejam karena Yunho melanjutkan bermain di bibir ku, aku tidak terbayang, aku fikir Yunho dengan cepat berdiri dan menghindari ini, tetapi ia memilih melanjutkannya, duh Yun udah yuk langsung nikah, dan kamu bebas melakukannya, terserah, seratus ronde pun aku jabanin/?. Aku berfikir Yunho termasuk orang mesum, bagaimana tidak, bagian privatnya terasa membesar, kkkkkkk, aaahh geli, walau masih terhalangi bahan tapi membuatku merinding, serius lohh.

"ASTAGAAAAAAAA _HYUUNGGGGGG_!" ahhh suara itu, aku lihat Yunho terkejut, ia segera membuka matanya dan bangun sangat cepat, ahh manisnya wajah kikuknya, aku melihat Junsu kini dengan malas, sungguh mengganggu moment indah saja. Aku berdiri.

"Ma-maaf, lantainya licin." Ujar Yunho, aduh tambah mempesona aja ini orang, ga apa kok, malah berkah banget di tindihin kamu Yun. Licin ya lantainya, ahaha aku lupa tadi jatuhkan lotion, wah ternyata itu membawa keberuntungan, lain kali aku coba lagi.

"ahh, iya aku juga seneng kok Yun." Ucapku, dia hanya melirikku sekilas, Junsu menghampiri kami.

"Yunho _Hyung_?" tanyanya, Yunho terkejut dengan kehadiran Junsu, Junsu kemudian menatapku seraya meminta jawaban, aku pun mengangguk.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

Kkrriikkk kriikkk

"HOOAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AKU TAK MENYANGKA KAKAK IPARKU KAU _HYUUUNNGG."_ Cciihh sudah lama merespon dan kini ia berteriak membuat kupingku sakit.

"Junsu-ie, jangan berteriak! Kupingku sakit tau!" kesalku, dia hanya terkekeh. Karena teriakan Junsu lihatlah kini, kedua orangtuaku dan Yunho datang dengan tampang sangat cemas.

"Joongie ada apa?" ckckck, lihatlah karena ulahnya mereka gempar.

"Biasalah _Umma_ , si bebek ini lebay." Ujarku santai, kulihat Yunho masih kaku dengan situasi baru saja.

"Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak _Ajhuma_ , Yunho _hyung_ dan Jaejoong _hyung_ berlaku mesum di hadapanku." Nah loh.

"MWO!" pekik orang tuaku dan orang tua Yunho kini, dasar mulut ember, matilah aku dan Yunho setelah ini, kedua orang tua kami menuntut jawaban dari kami, Yunho hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja mencium Jaejoong tadi karena terpeleset." Yahhh mengapa tidak sengaja Yun, sengaja pun tak apa, aku hanya diam menunduk jaim, biar saja Yunho yang menjelaskannya.

"Kurasa kita harus mempercepat acara pernikahan anak kita." _Appa_ Yunho memberi saran yang buat aku terkejut.

"Tapi kita masih sekolah _Appa_." Bantah Yunho, aku tidak mau ikut campur, takut salah kata yang ada Yunho membenciku, tapi aku pun tidak setuju dengan menikah saat masih sekolah seperti ini, jika benar aku hamil bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa sekolah begitu? Tidak… tidak aku masih mau sekolah dan menggapai cita-citaku menjadi dokter cinta. Eh…. Maksudku dokter biasa.

"Tidak Yun, lebih cepat lebih baik, selama kau menikah kau pun bisa sekolah."

"Tapi nanti semua orang menatap kami yang tidak-tidak." Bantah Yunho kembali, ini orang masih jaga imagenya banget ya, bilang saja takut fansnya kabur, jujur aja deh.

"Yasudah, kau bisa merahasiakan pernikahan kalian mudah bukan." Checkmate, saran _Appa_ mengapa tak menyenangkan sekali, aku lihat Yunho terdiam, jadi aku bakal menjadi istri tak di anggap nantinya? Percuma saja.

"Diam berati kau setuju Yun, lusa kita ke Gangnam untuk pernikahan kalian."

"WHAT LUSA?!" pekik ku dan Yunho bersamaan, gila ini gila, kilat banget sih orang tua kami, memang tak ada persiapan dahulu apa?

"Mengapa cepat sekali?" tanya Yunho kembali.

" _Umma_ tau kau tak akan mau membolos sekolah, lusa hari Minggu dan senin pas tanggal merah, jadi tak ada alasan lagi bukan." Yunho terdiam saat mendengar jawaban _Umma_ nya, aku benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa, aaaaaarrrgghhttt ini gila.

"Bukannya pernikahan itu harus diurus secara matang?" tanyaku

"Semua sudah beres sayang, kami sudah persiapkan semuanya." WHAATTTT ini mah sudah seperti ada factor kesengajaan, aku hanya diam membisu.

.

.

 **First Love ( Early Marriage)**

.

.

Aku sungguh tidak menyangka, ini begitu cepat Tuhannnnn, aku rasa kedua orangtua kami sudah merencanakannya, tidak mungkin mereka sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sangat cepat, gila, ini gila pemirsahhhhhh. Bahkan kini aku sedang berada dalam mobil perjalanan menuju Gangnam, aku melirik sampingku kini, Junsu dan _Umma_ yang tertidur pulas, sementara _Appa_ , masih setia menemani Paman Jo, supir pribadinya di depan. Mengapa ini begitu cepat.

Ddrrtttt.. drrrtttt….

Ponselku pun bordering, ini nomor baru, nomor siapa ini? aku pun mengangkatnya.

"Ya?" ujarku

"Jae, ini aku Yunho, maaf karena aku, kita harus segera menikah." Aku tersipu saat mendengar suara Yunho, aduh mengapa sejak kejadian ciuman tadi sikap Yunho sedikit berbeda, aku senaaanggg sekali.

"Ya Yun, mau kita tidak berlaku seperti itu pun orangtua kita akan cepat menikahkan kita."

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya, ah Yunho itu pintar, tapi mengapa urusan begini bodohnya minta ampun.

"Kau ini bukannya sang bintang sekolah dan pintar Yun, tapi mengapa hal begini saja tidak mengerti." Ujarku kesal

"Jae." Rrrhhhh, kenapa panggilannya terkesan menyeramkan ya.

"hehe, ya Yun, maksudku, mereka sudah menyiapkan pesta dan gereja untuk kita, berati ini sudah mereka rencanakan, hanya saja karena kejadian eekkhhmm ci-ciuman kita itu, mereka mengkambing putihkan kita."

"kambing hitam Jae." Ujar Yunho membenarkan bahasaku, dih aku juga tau kali, hanya sedang lupa saja.

"Kambing hitam jelek! Aku maunya putih." Ngelesku seperti bajaj, waks.

"Ya sudah, aku dan keluargaku akan datang besok dengan Helli, aku dengar kau sedang dalam perjalanan ya? Ya sudah, hati-hati." Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Ini bukan mimpi kan, Yunho…. Aaakkkkk Yunhoo so sweeettt nyaaa, aku hanya tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"So sweet banget sih, jadi makin cinta deh." Ujar ku, ahaha, makin cinta, pacaran aja kami tidak, tapi mana ku peduli pacaran, toh lusa ini Yunho resmi menjadi milikku. Aku dengar Yunho terkekeh, aduh kerasukan malaikat apa sih Yunho ini, kenapa jadi tambah manis begini sih.

"Bukannya wajar kau harus mencintai suamimu sendiri, sudah ya, aku matikan, see you Jae."

Tep… tutt…

JEDEEERRRRRRRRRR

Ba-barusan Yunho bilang apa?

Wa-wajar aku mencintai su-su… bukan susu murni, maksudku mencintai suami sendiri? Kyaaaaaaaaaa

Plokkk…

Aku menampar pipi ku sendiri, aduh sakit, berati nyata, aaahh Yunho kau itu romantis ya, kadang. _Appa_ dan Paman Jo melirikku kini.

"Tuan muda kenapa?" tanyanya

"Biasa _hyung_ dia habis di telepon oleh kekasihnya." _Appa_ terkekeh, sementara aku hanya mengercutkan bibirku, rasanya pipiku sudah merah seperti tomat. Sudahlah dari pada _Appa_ mengintrogasiku lebih baik aku tidur, lagi pula aku sudah sangat mengantuk, bye.

.

.

.

Yunho Pov

.

Aku tersenyum sehabis menelpon Jaejoong, aku tak habis fikir, aku lebih banyak bicara tadi, aku terus mengingat kejadian tadi di rumah Jaejoong. Bibir nya mengapa sangat seperti candu? Aku ingin lagi merasakannya, bahkan aroma tubuhnya membuatku kehilangan kesadaran dan membangkitkan hasratku, padahal banyak wanita mencoba mendekatiku tetapi aku tak senafsu itu. Lusa pernikahan kami, kami akan resmi menjadi suami-istri nanti, tapi aku tak ingin sekolah tau akan hal ini, bukan aku bermaksud menyembunyikan status kami, tapi bukankah ini tak baik pula untuk Jaejoong, selain Boa _noona_ ada pula beberapa gadis yang gila mengejarku seperti Ahra, jika sampai mereka tau Jaejoong istriku, dapatku pastikan Jaejoong habis mereka kerjai, ya walau aku percaya Jaejoong tak akan mempan untuk di kerjai, tapi hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Dan saat ini aku cemaskan di pihak Jaejoong, aku mulai tak suka jika Seunghyun atau Siwon mendekati Jaejoongku selalu, ahaha, sepertinya aku sudah mulai protect pada Jaejoong saat ini. Jelas. Jaejoong itu milikku sebentar lagi.

Aku rasa ucapan Jaejoong ada benarnya, orangtua kami memang sudah mempersiapkan pernikahan kami jauh hari, mungkin sebelum pertemuan kami di sekolah, hanya saja kami tidak mengetahuinya, pintar juga dia dalam hal seperti ini. Bahkan aku mendengar tadi, _Appa_ sudah membelikan rumah untuk aku dan Jaejoong tinggal, parah bukan? mereka sudah jauh merencanakan ini semua. Mataku sudah sangat mengantuk, sementara besok pagi kami harus ke Gangnam, aku memilih untuk tidur.

.

.

 **First Love ( Early Marriage)**

.

.

Hari pernikahan.

Aku sudah berdiri di depan pastur saat ini, beberapa kerabat orang tua kami hadir, aku juga hanya melihat kepala sekolah kami datang menghadiri pernikahan kami, _Appa_ sudah memesankan agar pernikahan ini menjadi rahasia untuk sementara waktu, pintu gereja terbuka dengan lebarnya, aku melihat Jaejoong datang bersama _Appa_ nya, ia mengenakan Tuxedo berwarna putih, dan hiasan di kepalanya, sangat cantik, padahal kami sama-sama mengenakan Tuxedo, tetapi Jaejoong sangat begitu mempesona, aku tersenyum melihatnya datang ke arahku, ia tertunduk dan tersipu malu, pipinya merona. Aku berdampingan kini dengan Jaejoong menghadap pastur. Jantung ku berdegup sangat cepat, aku tak menyangka, aku menikah di usia semuda ini.

"Kim Jaejoong, apakah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, susah maupun senang?" tanya pastur tersebut pada Jaejoong

"Ya, aku bersedia." Ujar Jaejoong dengan sangat mantap

"Jung Yunho, apakah kau menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka, susah maupun senang?" kini pastur tersebut bertanya padaku.

"Ya, aku bersedia." Aku tersenyum, aku melirik Jaejoong yang tersenyum riang di sana. Pastur tersebut menyatakan kami resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri, dan ia pun menyuruhku untuk mencium Jaejoong, kini kami pun saling berhadapan, aku lihat wajahnya sudah memerah, tangan kami pun saling menggenggam erat, aku mendekat pada wajahnya, mata Jaejoong terpejam, deruan nafasnya pun terasa oleh ku, aku mulai mencium bibir yang membuatku ketagihan tersebut, aku menghisapnya, Jaejoong cukup pasif, aku sengaja menggigit bibirnya pelan agar ia membuka mulutnya, dan aku melumat bibir tersebut, ciuman ini panas? Entahlah, aku tak pedulikan sorakan mereka yang melihatnya, pada intinya aku sangat suka bibir Jaejoong. Jika saja pastur tersebut tidak menghentikannya, aku akan terus melumat bibir Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong pov

Sudah banyak yang Yunho ceritakan bukan? bahkan Author sendiri tidak membiarkan aku yang menceritakan semuanya (soalnya jika acara pernikahan Jaejoong yang bercerita yang ada ancur). Ck.

Aku tidak menyangka, statusku kini sudah menjadi Istri Jung Yunho, aku pun bukan Kim Jaejoong lagi saat ini, namaku kini Jung Jaejoong, duh senangnya, mana Yunho ganteng banget lagi, acara berjalan dengan meriah dan mewah, ya secara gimana ya, kami berduakan sama-sama anak sematawayang dan juga dari keluarga terpandang, wkwkwkwk. Junsu sangat senang sekali sepertinya memiliki kakak ipar Yunho, ckckck. Pesta kami berlansung di hotel berbintang 7, wkwkw becanda, emang obat bintang tujuh. Banyak pengusaha yang datang dan memberi kami selamat, wuidiihhhhh senangnya. Yunho terus tersenyum sedari tadi, please berhenti Yun, kau bisa memancing para wanita nantinya, nanti aku potek kretek deh.

"Apa kau senang Jae?" tanyanya, dih ga usah di tanya, pasti dia taulah, aku senang sekali.

"Sangat, kenapa bertanya? Apa tampangku kurang meyakinkan?" tanyaku, dia terkekeh, duh Yunho kenapa beda banget sih, sosok esnya udah kayak mencair gitu aja.

"tidak, hanya memastikan." Duh Yun, plis deh.

Ini seperti kejar waktu, besok pagi kami harus kembali lagi, badanku rasanya remuk ya Tuhan, aduhhh boleh tidak ya aku membolos hari Selasa nanti, tapi kurasa tidak, Yunho kan ketua kelas dan pula ia sangat disiplin, mana boleh aku membolos, lagi pula aku masih anak baru, malu rasanya kalau sampai harus absen. Tapi ini pinggang mau copot.

Malam ini aku dan Yunho menginap di Hotel tempat kami pesta, tau tidak Hotel mewah ini sebagian besar sahamnya milik keluarga Jung, aje gileee, pantesan kami di layani dengan 'sempurna' ala Demian.

Aku berdiri depan cermin, pakaian ini cukup membuatku gerah, aku harus menunggu Yunho yang berada di kamar mandi kini.

"Yuuunnnn cepetann aku juga mau mandi dan ganti pakaian." Teriakku, Yunho keluar tak lama kemudian dengan handuk saja melilit di pinggangnya, adduuuhhhhh, tisu mana tisu plisss, ini orang sexy banget, kira-kira dia pakai celana dalam tidak? Coba dong melorot, ayo dong. Ahahaha, bicara apa sih aku.

"Kenapa memandangku begitu?" tanyanya, mulutku yang awalnya menganga lebar pun tertutup.

"Yun, kenapa cuma pakai handuk, bukannya ada bathrobe!" ujarku, dia tersenyum kini.

"kenapa? Apa kau tergoda?" tanyanya dan kini mendekatiku, nahloh, ini kenapa mulai jantungku seperti main drum, aku terus mundur saat Yunho mendekatiku.

Bruukk

Dan kini aku terjatuh pada kasur empuk, kyyaaaaaaa Yunho di atasku kini, tangannya menompang di kasur tersebut, rambutnya yang basah menambah kesan sexy, pliiiiisssssss Tolong aku, aku bisa mati kesenengan ini.

Yunho terus mendekat, aku memejamkan mataku, dan apa ini, dingin, dan kurasa ini bibir Yunho mengecup leherku, aku tak tahannnnnn

"euunnghh Yunnhh.." Sial, aku kenapa agak erotis? Kenapa mendesah sih? Yunho makin parah bermain di leherku kini, dan sial… sial tangannya meremas dadaku, please deh Yun bukannya belum siap, kalau kebablasan kan bahaya, nanti sekolah kita bagaimana?

"Yuuunnhhh.." hheiii kenapa aku makin mendesah? Otak dan mulutku lain ya? Tangan Yunho sangat kuat meremas dadaku yang kata kebanyakan orang ini montok, aduh ini nikmat banget sumpah.

Brraaakkkk

Pintu pun terbuka, aku terkejut dan segera mendorong kuat Yunho, ku lihat kini Yunho terjatuh di lantai dengan memegang bokongnya, sial dia kenakan boxer, aku kira dia hanya pakai handuk.

"Ma-maaf _hyung_ , aku ga tau kalian lagi anu-anuan." Ck, lagi-lagi Junsu, tapi kali ini aku beruntung ada Junsu, aku aman dari terkaman beruang mesum ini, aku tak menyangka Yunho semesum ini, sejak kapan?

"Bukankah ada bel?" tanya Yunho ketus pada Junsu, wuidih sifat esnya keluar lagi

"aku lupa, lagi pula pintunya terbuka, untung aku yang masuk, jika orang lain bagaimana?" ujarnya, aku sih hanya terkekeh saja, sepertinya Yunho kecewa.

"Jangan ulangi." Ujar Yunho, Junsu pun mengangguk, duh ternyata juteknya masih, aku fikir sudah hilang. Aku segera menghampiri Junsu agar ia tidak di hamuk Yunho, kini Yunho mengenakan piyamanya dan mulai beranjak ke kasur untuk tidur, ckck, dasar kayak bocah aja doyan ngambek.

"Apa?" tanyaku pada Junsu.

" _Ajushi_ bilang besok _hyung_ tak tinggal di rumah lagi? Benarkah? Terus dimana?" tanyanya, tak aku pungkiri anak ini sangat perhatian padaku, aku tersenyum dan memeluknya kini.

"Aku tinggal dengan Yunho, kau bisa mengunjungi kami bukan?"

"Tapi _hyung_ aku tidak bisa leluasa mengganggumu." Ciihh bocah ini, sudah aku senang karena perhatiannya, ternyata niatnya hanya mengganggu.

"Jadi niatmu itu, sekarang keluar! Aku mau mandi dan tidur, besok pagi kita balik ke Gwangju." Bodo lah aku mengusir si bebek itu, bikin emosi saja malam-malam. Aku lihat Yunho sudah tertidur, dia pasti letih, baiklah aku mau berendam air hangat. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

TBC

Bagaimana kisah Jaejoong dan Yunho setelah menikah?

Oiya Aku mau ganti judul, soalnya Judul sebelumnya ga sesuai kayaknya xD, gimana '-')a

Makasih yang mau sempet ripiu/?


	5. Chapter 5

First Love ( Early Marriage )

.

WARNING

.

Aku dan Yunho sudah kembali ke Gwangju, dan kami sudah berada dirumah kami ya yang cukup terbilang mewah bagi kalangan orang, keluarga kami sudah pulang baru saja, termasuk si bebek rese yang tahun baru akan aku panggang, ahahha. Yunho sepertinya masih kesal karena kejadian semalam, wajahnya kembali datar dan rrrhhhh. Aku merapikan piring dan gelas sisa jamuan untuk keluarga kami barusan bersama maid.

"Biar aku saja Tuan muda." Ujar maid tersebut sungkan sepertinya karena aku membantunya.

"Kerjaan yang di lakukan dengan bersama itu akan lebih cepat _Ajhuma_." Ujarku dengan senyum, ia membalas senyumanku, kami melakukan pekerjaan merapikan rumah tersebuh dengan cepat, oiya, dimana Yunho? Tidak terlihat wujudnya setelah keluarga kami pulang, aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan Yunho kini, awww kami sekamar, ahh senangnya. Aku masuk kamar tersebut, aku melihat Yunho sedang berada di meja belajarnya, ck, dasar sok pintar, eh memang dia pintar ya?. Aku menghampirinya saat ini, dan bersandar di meja nya, ia melihatku.

"Hari ini masih libur Yun, bisakah bersenang-senang saja, jangan berkutat di buku selalu, besok tuh baru." Ujarku dengan kekehan, Yunho menyeritkan dahinya, duh kelihatan keriputnya noh Yun, kamu kan orangnya sok tua, Yunho melipat tangannya di dadanya dan tersenyum horror padaku.

"Bersenang-senang? Ide yang bagus." Ke-kenapa tatapan Yunho berubah seperti om-om hidung belang sih.

"I-iya." Ujarku saat Yunho berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghadapku dengan dekat, wajah kami sangat dekat woooyy, bahkan deruan nafasnya terasa jelas olehku, O M G Hellooooo, Yunho mau ngapain ini.

Tep

Pinggangku yang ramping dan sexy ini kini di pegang oleh tangan kekar Yunho, aduh ini jantungku tidak hentinya berbunyi.

"Mengapa kau gerogi Jae?" ia berbisik sexy di telingaku dengan sedikit berdesah, dan ia menjilat telingaku, aduh ini seperti Yunho memancing jiwa erotisku, sumpah merinding.

"Eeuunghh Yunnhh gellihhh." Apa ini? Cuma jilatan di telingaku, aku sudah mulai mendesah, aku rasa Yunho tersenyum, kemudian ia mengecup leher dan berujung di pundakku, sementara tanganku masih berpegangan kuat pada meja.

"Aroma mu sungguh membuatku gila Jae." Ujarnya lagi, aww sesekali ia menghisap dan menggigit bahuku, ya ampun Yunho ganas juga ya mainnya, gigit menggigit. Aku ke habisan kata, yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mendesah, aduh tangannya kini meremas bokongku udah kayak adonan, semua sentuhannya begitu nikmat aku rasa, kini Yunho menatapku, ia tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup bibirku, jujur ya, nakal-nakal begini aku belum pernah berciuman, Yunho menghisap bibirku, tanganku pun akhirnya memeluk punggungnya, ahh ini mepet banget, punyanya Yunho terasa banget udah membesar.

"mmppphhh.. mppcckkk."

Yunho mulai menghisap bibir bawahku, aku hanya bisa mengikuti saja permainannya, ya anggap saja dia guru mesum dan aku murid beruntung yang menjadi korbannya, loh. Tangan Yunho terus meremas bokongku, dan sesekali ia mengelus area lubangku, bagaimana aku tidak semakin mendesah. Kini Yunho menggigit bibirku, terpaksa aku membuka mulutku, lidahnya pun masuk dalam rongga mulutku, bibir kami aku rasa sudah sangat basah karena saliva, Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku pada Yunho, pasokan oksigenku sudah hampir habis, aku rasa Yunho pun mengetahuinya, ia melepas ciuman panas tersebut, kini ia beralih pada leherku yang mulus.

"Yuunnhhh, jangan disituhhhh, besok kita sekolahhh." Ujar ku dengan susah payah, setiap sentuhan Yunho begitu nikmat dan membuatku terus mendesah, Yunho menarik kaos V neck yang ku kenakan, ia mulai menjilati dan mengecup dada kananku, aduhh ini anak siap mau nenen/? Apa? -_- abaikan. Kakiku sudah sangat lemas, Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia kembali menatapku.

"Jadilah milikku seutuhnya Jae." Ujarnya, apa-apaan ini, bukannya kita sudah menikah, ini maksud menyatakan apa? pacaran? Yakali abis nikah terus balik pacaran.

"Aku kan sudah jadi milikmu Yun, maksudnya apa sih?" Aku lihat Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kau merusak moment romantis Jae, peka sedikitlah, aku mau melakukan bercinta denganmu." Diihh dia menyalahkanku, makanya ngomong langsung, jangan sok puitis. Aku terdiam tersipu, Yunho tersenyum melihatnya, ia kemudian membopongku ala pangeran, ahhhhh aku ga berat kan Yun? Tanganku mengalung pada lehernya, ia pun menjatuhkanku ke tempat tidur yang begitu empuk. Yunho menindihku kini.

"Yun, tapi jika terjadi apa-apa bagaimana? Aku masih ingin sekolah Yun." Ujarku

"Kau percaya dengan ucapan orang tuamu?" tanyanya, aku pun mengangguk

"Tapi, aku tak yakin."

"Kita buktikan saja, jika tidak terjadi apapun itu tandanya mereka hanya menakutimu."

"tapi kalau iya?"

"Kau ini punya suami Jae, lagi pula orang sepertimu memikirkan sekolah itu mustahil."

"Kurang ajar!" aku pun memukul bahunya, ia terkekeh, aduh pipi ku semakin merona ni.

"Jadi, mau kita coba?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahku, Yunho tersenyum, ia pun mencelucuti semua pakaianku, aduh perlu sensor ga ni? Kalian bayar ya ngebayangin tubuh seksiku :v. Aku hanya menutup wajahku kini karena malu, tubuhku sudah polos di hadapan Yunho kini.

"Jae,mengapa tutup wajahmu hn?" tanya Yunho

"Malu!" ujarku singkat, padat, jelas, Ku dengar Yunho terkekeh, ia pun membuka tanganku dan mengecup singkat bibirku.

"Tak usah malu, apapun di tubuhmu berhak aku tau." Aku membuka mataku, aku melihat senyuman Yunho, Yunho kini berdiri dan mulai membuka seluruh pakaiannya pula, O M G, itu perut kotak-kotak begitu? Dan, tunggu Yun jantungku belum siap, kau membuka celana mu, dan….

"WOOWWW BIGNLONG?" ujar ku terkejut saat melihat milik Yunho yang BIGNLONG.

"Yun gede banget, yakin bisa masuk?" tanyaku polos, Yunho tertawa puas mendengar ocehanku. Aku hanya bingung melihatnya.

"Pasti-.. " Yunho pun kembali menindihku.

"Dengan sedikit memaksa, pasti masuk." Mataku membulat sempurna mendengarnya, Yunho mengecup dadaku, ia menjilati nipleku.

"Gelliihhh Yunnhhhh." Aku meremas rambutnya, dan kini Yunho mulai menghisap nipleku seperti bayi sedang netek -_-. Tangannya meremas dadaku yang lainnya, sementara tangannya yang lain meremas milikku, bayangin aja broh/? Beberapa titik nikmat itu, buat aku FLYY~~~~. Yunho terus memainkan milikku hingga beberapa kali aku menyemburkan cairan, bukan pipis loh. Kini Yunho turun menjilati perutku, astaga Tuhan, kenapa Yunho mahir banget sih? Jangan-jangan dia sering nonton bokep lagi?

Ia tiba pada milikku kini, ia memasukan milikku pada mulutnya, hangat, kakiku mengangkang dengan lebarnya, udah kayak emak-emak mau lahiran -_- abaikan lagi.

"Euunnghhh Yunnhh, ennakkk." Diihh enak ucapku tak sadar, emang iya sih, ahaha. Tapi apa ini, lubangku terasa ada yang masuk, jari! Iya, aku mulai meringis perih, Jari Yunho masuk pada lubangku, aku menjepit jari tersebut, aku rasa Yunho menahan nafsunya saat jarinya merasakan jepitan lubangku, Yunho menghisap milikku dengan ku dengan kuat, sehingga aku kembali mengeluarkan cairan milikku, Yunho menelannya, dan kini ia di hadapanku, ia memaksaku untuk membuka mulut dengan ciumannya, Yunho membagi cairan milikku dari mulutnya, satu jari Yunho masih bersarang pada lubangku, ciuman kami kembali memanas dan ,

"Akkhhhmmppp." 2 jari selanjutnya memasukki lubangku, air mataku pun mengalir menahan perih, Yunho menyadariku sakit, ia pun mendiamkan jarinya sebentar, ia melepas ciuman tersebut.

"hiks, sakit Yun." Rengekku

"SSttsss tak apa, setelah ini tidak akan sakit." Orang mah ngomong gampang Yun, dan yang rasain aku, Yunho menatapku kini, ia mulai menggerakkan jarinya.

"Aaaaaaakkhhh … eeunghhh.." aku hanya merem melek saat jari tersebut terus mendesak lubangku agar terbuka, sakit dan perih tapi lama-lama enak juga, aku sudah merasakan nikmatnya permainan jari Yunho di lubangku, Yunho terus tersenyum melihatku yang mendesah, kenapa Yun aku tak kalah seksi dari Miyabi ya? Waks. Saat sedang nikmatnya jari itu pun berhenti dan keluar, aku pun cukup kecewa.

"kenapa berhenti?" ujarku polos, aku sok ya di hadapan Yunho? Ahahah

"Milikku sudah memberontak ingin masuk sarangmu." Weeeww bahasanya Yunho, aku hanya tersipu, ia mengambil lotion dan membalurkan pada miliknya yang BIGNLONG tersebut, aku tersenyum kecut. Yunho sudah posisikan miliknya pada lubangku yang berkedut saat ini, aku mencengkram lengannya.

"Relax saja Jae, jangan tegang."

"Relax, relax, sakit nanti Yun!" marahku

"Sudah siap?" aku pun mengangguk, milik Yunho sudah mendesak masuk pada lubangku, aku meremas kuat lengan Yunho, rasanya ingin berteriak, ini sakit woy sakit. Yunho melihatku.

"Berteriak saja Jae, tak akan ada yang mendengar, ruangan ini kedap suara." Aku pun berteriak meluapkan rasa sakitku, perih sakit, aku merasakan lubangku tersebut robek, air mataku pun mengalir, Yunho mengecup sayang mataku. Milik Yunho kini keluar, tapi tiba-tiba miliknya masuk dengan sekali hentakan, aku mengigit bibir bawahku menahan sakitnya, bahkan kuku ku sudah memutih dan aku pun melihat Yunho meringis akibat cengkramanku, sesak, dan penuh yang ku rasa.

Yunho terus menghujaniku dengan ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jae." Ujarnya, APA? YUNHO MENYATAKAN CINTANYA? Aku tidak tulikan?

"Aku mencintaimu Jae." Ujarnya sekali lagi, aku pun tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yun." Ujar ku dengan suara serak-serak becek, bagaimana tidak serak, aku mendesah dan terus berteriak sedari tadi, Yunho kembali mengecupku, ia pun mulai menggerakan miliknya.

"Sssttss aakkhh." Ringisku, karena masih terasa perih, Yunho mengin-outkan miliknya dengan pelan, ia sangat tau aku masih belum terbiasa. Sampai suara desahan pun kembali muncul dari mulutku, titik nikmatku telah Yunho temui, Yunho mulai melakukannya dengan cepat dan kasar.

"aaahhhhh Yuunhhh,, euungghh disituuhhh… enak Yunhhhhh." Suara sentuhan milik Yunho dan bokongku terus terdengar indah, aku merasa terbang ke awan merasakan kenikmatan ini, inikah yang namanya surga dunia? Ini nikmat broohh.

"Jaehhh lubangmu sungguhhh nikmathh, ahhh."

"fasterrhhh yuunnhhh, lebiihhh cepatttthhh,euunghhhh." Yunho semakin cepat mengin-outkan miliknya

"Se-bentar lagiihhhh."

Byuuurrrrr

Cairan Yunho pun menyembuh kedalam tubuhku, rasanya sangat hangat dan terasa aneh ke perutku, Yunho terjatuh ke tubuhku kini, kami sudah basah keringat, cairan Yunho yang begitu banyak pun tak mampu ku tampung, dan membanjiri sisi pahaku.

Kalian rasa sudah sampai itu? Tidak! Yunho benar-benar mesum, kami melakukannya sampai beberapa Ronde dan akhirnya karena lelahnya kami tertidur. Remuk badan ku T^T.

.

.

First Love ( Early Marriage)

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, aku harus bersekolah, bokongku masih terasa perih, jalanku jadi pincang karena ulah Yunho.

"Aku ke ruang Organisasi dulu, kau duluan saja ke kelas, jangan nakal." Ujar Yunho, aku hanya mendelik sebal.

"Iya, kau benar-benar tak bolehkan aku menjadi anggotamu?" tanyaku

"kau kan tau Jae, kau itu tidak disiplin, dan aku tak mau kau setiap harinya kena omelanku."

"Menghina, lalu apa aku harus diam kau di temani _Noona_ tercintamu itu?" kesalku, Yunho pun tersenyum.

"Cemburu?"

"Peka dikit lah, aku ini cemburu atau tidak." Ujarku kesal dan segera berjalan agak cepat, tetapi terasa sangat perih, Yunho terkekeh, dan menghampiriku.

"Masih sakit?" tanyanya, dia ini sudah melihat aku kesakitan masih saja bertanya.

"Jelaslah, ingat berapa kali kau menghajarku!"

"Baiklah, sudah kembali ke kelas, aku akan menyusul cepat." Aku pun mengangguk, aku berjalan ke kelas dengan sulitnya, padahal tadi pagi Yunho sudah mengobatinya, tapi masih terasa perih saja, aku tiba di kelas dan menuju bangkuku kini, Yoochun pun melirikku dengan heran.

"Apa?!" ujarku ketus, ia pun mendekatiku dan berbisik

"Yunho menggagahimu semalam?" mataku membulat sempurna, darimana Yoochun tau?

"K-kau tau darimana? Pernikahanku itu rahasia." Ujarku pelan.

"Junsu, kau taukan dia itu tak bisa rahasiakan apapun padaku." Siaalll bebek itu berulah lagi.

"cihh, yasudah, aku harap kau bisa jaga rahasia." Aku mengabaikan Yoochun dan duduk kini dengan sulitnya, Jung Yunho menyebalkan, sudah aku bilang hari ini sekolah jangan terlalu ganas.

"Joonngiiieeeee." Astaga apa lagi ini, Seunghyun mengapa membuat telingaku sakit saja.

"Apa?" ketusku

"kemarin liburan kau kemana? aku main ke rumahmu tapi tidak ada siapapun, hanya maid-maid saja dan satpam? Padahal Siwon ingin tau rumahmu, oiya sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu." Aku hanya malas mendengarkan celotehan Seunghyun.

"Aku hanya menyukai Yunho, Seunghyun-ie."

"Kau menyukai pria dingin tersebut? Joongie, Yunho itu tidak menyukaimu, dia itu kekasih Boa _noona_." Ciihhh tau apa anak ini, jelas-jelas Yunho mencintaiku.

"berisik kau!"

"Kau ini aku kasih tau juga." Tak berapa lama Yunho pun datang, aku lihat Yunho menatap Seunghyun, dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat.

"Bagaimana Joongie? Siwon itu sangat pantas untukmu." Ujar Seunghyun, ni anak ngoceh terus ada Yunho juga, aku lirik Yunho kini, matanya sangat terlihat cemburu. Eciieeeee ada yang cembokur.

"Seunghyun-ah, Jaejoong tak pernah pantas untuk Siwon." Ujar Yunho, aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Cemburu ni yeeeee.

"Yunho, Jaejoong ini bukan yang menjalani, Siwon sangat baik."

"Baiklah, memang dia yang berhak memilih." Errrrhhh kenapa bahasa Yunho terkesan menusuk seperti itu? Bahkan tatapannya sangat sinis padaku.

"Sudah-sudah, Seunghyun pergi ke tempatmu!" bentakku, aku tau Yunho sedang tak bersahabat kali ini, lihat saja sudah ada tanduk di kepalanya. Seunghyun pun kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan kini aku tersenyum menatap Yunho.

"So sweetnya, ternyata kau cemburu juga, gemes deh." Ujarku pada Yunho, Yunho melirikku dingin seperti awal pertemuan kita saat itu. Astagadragon serem ih serem, aku pun menunduk takut kini dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Yunho seram juga kalau lagi kesal ya.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, Yunho masih saja mendiamkanku sedari tadi, ini semua karena kau Seunghyun, awas saja kau, akan aku tiup lagi agar kau kembali gemuk. Sungguh aku tak konsen belajar, bokongku masih terasa sangat sakit, badanku pun rasanya lelah sekali.

.

.

Yunho Pov

.

.

Jujur saja aku kesal dengan para lelaki yang mendekati Jaejoong, ingin rasanya aku berkata Jaejoong milikku, tapi sulit. Diam-diam aku melirik Jaejoong, dia sangat tak nyaman duduk sepertinya, aku benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku saat bersamanya, dia benar-benar nikmat, aku pun tak berniat melakukan itu sampai berkali-kali, tapi aku sangat sulit untuk menahannya. Sebentar lagi bel Jam makan siang pun berbunyi, aku pun menulis memo padanya dan menggeser memo tersebut padanya, ia membacanya, senyum manis itu kembali tampak pada wajah cantiknya. Ia melirikku kini, sementara aku hanya diam dan kembali fokus pada pelajaran.

Teeeeeeeeeettttttt

Bel sudah terdengar, aku bergegas berdiri untuk menuju atap, tetapi aku melihat 2 lelaki yang sangat aku waspadai itu menghampiri Jaejoong, tanganku mengepal kuat kini.

"Jae, ayo ke kantin bersama." Ujar Siwon, Jaejoong melirikku sekilas

"A-aku tidak bisa." Ujar Jaejoong terlihat takut saat aku meliriknya, dari pada aku menyaksikan adegan memuakan ini aku memilih untuk pergi, tetapi tiba-tiba Boa _noona_ datang. Ia menggadeng tanganku, aku melirik tanganku dan kemudian Jaejoong, sepertinya Jaejoong tak menyukai ini, aku melepas tangan tersebut dari tanganku.

" _Noona,_ maaf aku ingin sendiri." Aku berlalu begitu saja tanpa pedulikan wanita itu, yang aku fikirkan perasaan Jaejoong saat ini. Aku sudah sampai atap dan duduk di tepinya kini, pemandangan dari atap sungguh indah, tak berapa lama akupun melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan menghampiriku dengan jalannya yang pincang. Banyak yang ku dengar bertanya padanya mengapa jalannya seperti ini dan aku sungguh ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban uniknya, ia mengatakan dirinya terpeleset kulit pisang di kolam renang, astaga, uniknya istriku.

"Maaf menunggu lama, aku harus berjalan pelan-pelan." Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia duduk di sampingku kini.

"jika masih sakit, kita ke UKS, aku akan mengobatimu lagi." Ujarku berniat baik

"Tidak! Yang ada kau akan memperkosaku, ingat tadi pagi?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **periihhhh yunieeeee, huweeee." Aku mengoleskan salep pada lubangnya yang merah tersebut, memang sedikit robek, wajar saja bukan, aku lah yang pertama melakukannya.**_

" _ **tahan Jae." Jari-jari ku mengusap lembut luar lubang Jaejoong, aku berkali-kali meneguk liurku untuk menahan nafsuku, bodohnya secara tidak sadar jari ku pun menerobos kembali lubang Jaejoong.**_

" _ **Nnnghhhh, Yuunnnhhh." Desahan Jaejoong semakin membuatku gila, aku melihat jam berangkat ke sekolah masih cukup lama, aku membuka celanaku dan membiarkan milik ku keluar dan menuju sarang hangatnya. Jaejoong tak menyadari, ia masih mengungging karena ia fikir aku masih mengobatinya.**_

 _ **Jlleeebb**_

 _ **Sekali hentakan milikku kembali masuk lubanganya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku hanya tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, benar-benar itu di luar kendaliku, pantas saja hari ini Jaejoong terus meringis.

"Maaf, ahahaha." Dia mengercutkan bibir cherinya, sekilas aku pun mengecupnya

"Yun-ie jangan mendadak seperti itu, aku tak persiapan nih." Ia terkekeh, sikapnya agresif dan selalu menggodaku, tetapi saat di ranjang, ia terlalu pasrah. Dia bersandar pada bahuku kini, angin menerpa kami dengan lembutnya.

"Yun." Sapanya manja

"hn?"

"Aku lapar." Ujarnya, astaga aku bahkan lupa membeli makanan di kantin.

"Astaga Jae, aku lupa membeli makanan di kantin." Aku lihat ia kembali mengercutkan bibirnya

"Dasar orang tua."

"Mau aku belikan dulu?" ia pun menggeleng

"Tidak usah, aku ingin bersamamu dulu, jika sudah dari sini, sikapmu jutek lagi." Ujarnya membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang begitu lembut, dan mengecupnya.

"Maaf ya."

"hn." Aku meliriknya, matanya sudah terpejam, dengkuran lembut pun terdengar, dia tampak sangat kelelahan, aku mengecup lembut keningnya, 20 menit cukup untuk membiarkannya beristirahat. Aku tak menyangka, Jaejoong membuat hidupku sedikit penuh warna, sikapnya yang begitu periang membuatku selalu ingin tersenyum, aku kira perjodohan ini salah, tapi awal pernikahan kami ini cukup manis, aku berharap Tuhan selalu membantu kami.

.

.

First Love ( Early Marriage )

.

.

Sudah 3 minggu kami menjalani pernikahan ini, banyak hal yang aku pelajari dari makna pernikahan, salah satunya aku harus belajar bersabar menghadapi sikap Jaejoong, usianya memang 17 tahun, tapi sikapnya masih seperti anak 10 tahun, sikapnya pun tak pernah bisa ku tebak, dan ada hal yang paling aku suka, masakannya yang begitu nikmat, aku baru tahu ia pandai memasak, bahkan ia kini selalu membawa bekal untuk kami makan siang di atas sekolah, ide ini miliknya dengan kata agar tidak boros, maka dari itulah Jaejoong selalu membawa bekal. Agar tidak boros? Ini mengada sepertinya, Jaejoong itu seseorang yang hoby berbelanja, bilang saja ia membawa bekal bukan agar tidak boros, tetapi agar jatah belanjanya tidak berkurang. Aku masih merasa seperi beban untuk orang tua, karena pernikahan kami yang sangat belia, uang pun masih mendapat jatah bulanan dari orang tuaku, rasanya ingin cepat ku lulus dan bekerja, aku tak ingin jadi beban.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, waktunya aku dan Jaejoong bersantai di rumah, Jaejoong di pangkuanku kini, aku mengusap lembut rambutnya, kami sedang melihat film kartun, film yang sangat Jaejoong suka, entahlah, aku tak tertarik awalnya, tapi karena selalu menemani Jaejoong menonton, sedikit-sedikit aku menyukai acara ini.

Tinggg,, tooongg

Bel rumah berbunyi, Jaejoong segera bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu, hari Sabtu dan Minggu memang tak ada Maid, Jaejoong menyuruh mereka pulang kerumahnya untuk bertemu keluarganya, sungguh baik bukan Jaejoongku ini? Aku menghampiri Jaejoong dan melihat siapa tamu kami ini, sungguh ini benar-benar kejutan.

"Yun."

" _Umma?_ " 2 ibu kami datang, untuk apa? dan mereka membawa koper kecil pula?

"Kami menginap ya malam ini, _umma_ kangen Jaejoong _umma_."

Menginap? Tandanya semalaman ini aku dan Jaejoong sulit untuk berduaan? Sudah banyak hal yang akan aku rencanakan untuk malam mingguan kami, dan harus gagal sepertinya. Aku hanyatersenyum memaksa mendengarnya.

TBC

Maaf jika Adegan anu-anunya ga hot, wkwkw

See yoouuuuu

-tebar kemenyan-


	6. Chapter 6

First Love ( Early Marriage )

.

.

Nah loh…!

Kedua _Umma_ kami datang berkunjung, jujur saja sih aku sangat senang, lagi pula aku kangen banget sama _Umma_ -ku. Banyak yang mereka bawakan, aduh mereka tau aja sih kebutuhan kami, apalagi aku sangat mudah kelaparan, tapi mengapa tampang Yunho kusut sekali, udah kayak pakaian belum di gosok aja. Kedua _Umma_ kami sedang menuju kamar tamu untuk meletakan kopernya, awalnya aku yang menawarkan untuk membawakannya, tapi mereka melarangnya, dalam hati 'syukurlah', kurang ajar sekali ya -_-. Kini aku menyiapkan minum untuk kedua _Umma_ , tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangku, aku tau ini siapa, apalagi kini kepalanya sudah bertopang di bahuku.

"Jae." Manjanya, aduh unyu-unyu banget deh Yunho kalau begini.

"Iya sayangku, manisku, tampanku, suamiku." Ujarku, dia pun berdecak kemudian, aku hanya terkekeh.

" _Umma_ kita menginap? Tandanya aku tidak bisa leluasa denganmu malam ini?" Sudah ku tebak, si beruang mesum ini tidak ada habisnya memikirkan 'anu dan anu' -_- tabok gue peulisss, jangan deh lebih baik aku pukul Yunho sekarang saja.

Plaakkk

Aku pun memukul lengannya yang kini berada di perutku, ia pun mengaduh sakit.

"Dasar beruang mesum! Sempat-sempatnya kau memikirkan itu? Perasaan sebelum menikah aku yang mesum, tapi kenapa ternyata kau lebih parah ya?" ujarku tanpa sensor

"Aku mesum hanya padamu, memang kau mau aku mesum dengan yang lain?" tanyanya

Plaaaakkk

Sekali lagi aku memukul tangannya yang masih setia melingkar di perutku.

"Sakit Jae!" kesalnya

"Jika kau sampai mesum pada orang lain, milikmu aku sunat sampai habis!" Nah loh, omonganku sudah tak terkontrol (awas kepeleset) kan? Yunie sihhh.

"Kalau habis kau yang menyesal, begini-begini kau pun suka saat milikku ada pada lubangmu. Iyakan?" Checkmate -_- ini orang selalu bikin aku mati kutu ya? Aku kehabisan kata-kata kali ini, aku mengaduk gelas yang berisi air syrup tersebut, Yunho benar-benar enggan melepasku..

"EKHEEMM!" Suara itu pun membuatku terkejut, Yunho akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya juga, aku hanya menahan malu saat kami di tatap oleh kedua _Umma_ kami, Yunho terlihat salting, ia pun segera menuju meja makan dan melihat semua barang bawaan _Umma_ kami, sementara aku pun menyuguhi mereka minuman, Yunho membuka isi tas tersebut, ternyata banyak makanan snack dan buahan yang mereka bawakan, tapi tiba-tiba…

"Uueekkkkk/?.." Yunho menutup mulutnya dan segera berlari ke westafel, aku dan _Umma_ kami pun melihat aneh Yunho. Beberapa hari ini Yunho sepertinya masuk angin, ia sering mual, aku sudah memberinya obat tapi itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Aku menghampiri Yunho kini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas, wajah Yunho sudah sangat pucat, ia menggeleng kemudian.

"Kau sih Yun, jangan keseringan begadang." Ujarku, Yunho mencuci mulutnya dan menghadapku dengan tersenyum kini, aduh kan senyumannya overdosis udah kayak lagu boyband aja, eh Overdose dia mah ya, ahahaha.

"Bukan Jae, aku mual saat tadi mencium aroma mangga." Loh kok bisa? Kalau aroma daging atau ikan wajar saja dia mual, ini mangga, eh ciyusan ini aneh deh.

"Kok bisa?" tanyaku heran

"Mana aku tau, sebelumnya aku juga biasa saja." Aku mengangguk, Yunho pun keluar dan menuju dapur kembali, aku mengikutinya dari belakang kini.

"Kau sakit sayang?" ujar _Umma_ Tae Hee dengan membelai lembut kepala anaknya tersebut, Yunho menggeleng.

"Tidak _Umma_ , sepertinya ini karena sering begadang saja, banyak tugas yang harus ku kerjakan." Yunho tersenyum manis pada _Umma_ nya, bagaimana tidak begadang? Yang ia fikirkan selain pekerjaan sekolahnya pun ia memikirkan semua tugas organisasinya, dasar sok sibuk banget ini ya, seharusnya kau mengikutiku saja Yun, belajar jika ada PR dan mau ujian saja, setelah itu bebas menonton kartun atau menonton kaset Konser TVXQ, kkkyyyaaaaaaaaaaa apalagi lihat U-know biasku, seksi badai.

"Jangan terlalu sering Yun, kau ini ya." Kini _Umma_ ku ikut menceramahi Yunho, aku hanya memperhatikannya sedari tadi, Yunho itu tidak pernah membantah ya saat di nasehati, sangat berbeda denganku, jika aku di posisinya pasti aku sudah mengeluarkan 'seribu alasan' wkwkwk.

"Ya _Umma,_ lagi pula aku mencium aroma mangga itu bikin mual saja." Kini kedua _Umma_ kami pun terdiam.

"Sudah seperti orang mengidam saja kau ini." ujar _Umma_ Tae Hee, aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, loh kok bisa? Yunho hanya berdecak malas, ia pun membantahnya, ini hanya masuk angin biasa ujarnya yang meyakinkan ibunya tersebut. Mereka tak ambil pusing masalah ini.

Hari sudah sore kini, aku pun membantu kedua _Umma_ memasak di dapur, Yunho sedang tidur di kamar, kasian dia, benar-benar lemas, rasakan ini akibat ulahnya sendiri bukan, dan sekarang ia sampai sakit seperti ini, tapi aku tidak tega, kan kasian, kasian, kasian.

"Jae, apa kau dan Yunho sudah melakukan 'itu'?" Buset dah, kenapa _Umma_ Tae hee tiba-tiba bertanya begini, harus jawab apa aku ini? faktanya memang kami sering melakukannya, tapi jika jujur apa mereka akan marah?

"Ng… ke-kenapa _Umma_ tanya itu?" ujarku gerogi, keringat dingin juga ni.

"Tidak, sikap Yunho aneh saja, dia sangat menyukai mangga, tetapi kenapa baru saat ini saja dia mual dengan buah itu, dan lagi Yunho sering begadang dari dulu karena belajar, tubuhnya pun kuat menahan cuaca." Ujar _Umma_ Tae Hee, jujur saja aku bingung maksudnya, tidak anak tidak _Umma_ nya, bahasanya membuat aku bingung.

"Maksud _Umma?"_

"Aduh, anak _Umma_ itu bodohnya masih aja ya?" Kini _Umma_ ku tanpa sensor mengataiku bodoh di depan mertuaku sendiri? Ck, aku hanya mengercutkan bibirku.

" _Umma_." Rengekku manja

"Gelagat Yunho itu seperti sang Suami yang mengidam karena istrinya hamil." Tanganku pun langsung bergetar, jujur ya ucapan mereka membuat bulu kuduk/? Ku berdiri, hamil? tidak, tidak mungkin, kami masih sekolah, bagaimana jika semua tau aku hamil?

.

.

" _ **Jadi dia hamil? wah yang benar saja, aku jadi tidak suka padanya."**_

" _ **Pergi, kau memalukan sekolah ini."**_

" _ **Joongie, kau benar-benar ya? Aku kecewa."**_

 _ **Semua orang memperolokku, apalagi Yunho terus berusaha merahasiakan hubungan kami?**_

 _ **TIDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"T-tidak terjadi apapun _Umma."_ Ujarku, aku memilih diam, otakku terus berfikir keras, bagaimana jika benar? Apa Yunho mau menerimanya? Dan membuka status kami? Tapi jika Yunho menolak? MATILAH KAU JUNG JAEJOONG!

"Ohh, jadi belum melakukannya? Padahal kami sangat berharap." Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya, aku bisa-bisa gila di tempat saat ini juga karena memikirkan hal ini. Setiap harinya Yunho tidak pernah absen untuk melakukan "anu-anuan" duh bahasaku ini, peduli sangatlah, bagaimana ini? bagaimana?.

Aku terus memikirkan hal ini, aku terus diam sampai saat makan malam dan kini saat kami beranjak akan tidur, aku berada di dekapan Yunho kini, aduh wangi banget badannya, dan lagi anget-anget gimana gitu, iriiii yaaaa? Apalagi musim ujan gini di peluk Yunho, aduuuhhhh bawaannya mau di kamar mulu dah. Yunho membelai rambutku, sesekali ia mengecup pucuk kepalaku, aduh sampai saat ini masih aja merasa ini mimpi, tanganku bermain di dada bidangnya.

"Yun." Ujarku

"Hn?"

Bagaimana ya memulainya, aku tak mau merusak moment romantis ini, akhirnya aku pun tak jadi untuk bertanya.

"Tidak, Uhm, besok _Umma_ bilang akan pulang pagi." Ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Begitu?" aku pun mengangguk.

"Aku pun harus ke Sekolah, besok seluruh anak Ekstrakulikuler datang untuk membahas pelantikan."

"Ya sudah sekarang ayo tidur." Ujarku dan memeluknya erat.

"Tidak mau bermain dulu kah?" ujarnya, kan ini orang ya, kagak ada capeknya apa.

"Tidak, perutku kram." Ujarku, Yunho menatapku kini.

"Mengapa baru bilang? Makan apa tadi kamu hn?" aduh perhatiannya, jadi seneng deh.

"Makan yang sama sepertimu lah." Yunho kini mengusap-usap pelan perutku, rasanya nyaman sekali, kramnya pun tidak terlalu terasa lagi, tak cukup waktu yang lama kami pun tertidur.

.

.

First Love ( Early Marriage )

.

.

Kedua _Umma_ kini berpamitan, mereka pun hendak pulang karena para _Appa_ kehilangan perlakuan lembut istrinya, dan aku baru sadari itu, Suami itu tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari kami.

"Jaga diri kalian ya, jangan nakal." Nasehatnya, aku dan Yunho pun mengangguk

"Ya, _Umma_ hati-hati." Ujarku, mereka pun mengangguk, Paman Gu, supir pribadi _Umma_ ku pun mulai melajukan mobilnya, rasanya masih kangen banget dengan _Umma_ , kini Yunho pun menghadapku.

"Aku berangkat ke Sekolah dulu ya, jangan bermalas-malasan, jangan perbanyak menonton kaset." Aku hanya mendengarkan malas apa yang Yunho katakan, sifatnya sudah benar-benar seperti Kakek-kakek tuwir yang bawel ya?

"ck, ya!"

Chuu~

Yunho pun mengecup keningku dengan lembut, oke fix, mukaku sudah seperti tomat saat ini.

"Aku pergi dulu." Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Hati-hati." Ia tersenyum

"Love you." Bisiknya, aaaahhhh pagi-pagi dapet bisikan seksi kan buat aku meleleh.

"Love u too." Kekehku kemudian, Yunho tersenyum dan menuju motor besarnya, ia pun berjalan kemudian, aku tersenyum dan masuk kedalam rumah kini, aduhhhh sendirian di rumah, bisa GGD tanpa ada yang ganggu ni, tau kagak GGD? Pasti kagak tau ya, haghaghag, Guling Guling Dikasur, wkwkw.

.

.

Yunho Pov

.

Aku sudah sampai di Sekolah saat ini, Yoochun dan Junsu pun menghampiriku.

"Yun, bawa proposal untuk kegiatan?" tanya Yoochun, aku pun segera membuka tasku, dimana proposal tersebut, padahal aku sudah memasukannya tadi.

"Tidak ada." Ujarku

"Aiigooooooo, _hyung_ kau ini ya, lalu bagaimana?" pekik Junsu

"Telepon saja Jaejoong Yun, barangkali tertinggal." Saran Yoochun, Aku sudah mengetahui Junsu membocorkan pernikahan ku dan Jaejoong pada Yoochun, sungguh memang Junsu selalu saja melakukan apa kehendaknya, untung saja Yoochun pintar menjaga rahasia. Aku pun mengangguk, aku segera menghubungi Jaejoong saat itu juga.

" _Ye Yun?"_ ujar Jaejoong

"Jae, kau melihat proposalku? Tadi sudah aku masukan, tapi sepertinya aku lupa, tidak ada di tasku."

" _Aiihhh iya Yun aku lupa, tadi saat memasukan bekal ke tasmu, aku lupa memasukan proposal itu lagi."_ Sudah ku duga, si ceroboh ini.

"Kau ini ya, ya sudah cepat bawa proposal itu kemari." Ujarku mencoba menetralkan emosiku. Aku menutup telepon tersebut sebelum berkata apapun lagi, Jaejoong sering kali melakukan ke cerobohan, memang ini masalah sepele, tapi acara akan mengundur waktu bukan? Yoochun dan Junsu sudah aku suruh ke dalam, aku menunggu Jaejoong di depan gerbang sekolah kini, tak lama kemudian aku melihat sosoknya dengan mengendarai sepeda, ia tampak terengah-engah, aku menatapnya tajam kini.

"Maaf aku lupa, hehe." Kekehnya

"Lain kali barang yang sudah aku rapikan jangan kau acak-acak lagi." Ketusku, ia hanya tersenyum, aku tau sebenarnya dia tersinggung.

"Ya maaf Yun, aku juga kan tidak mau kau kelaparan."

"Aku bisa membeli makan di kantin, untung saja masih banyak anggota yang belum hadir, jika sampai telat aku benar-benar akan kecewa padamu Jae."

"Aiiihhh Yun, jangan salahkan aku terus, aku pun sudah berusaha kemari untuk mengantar itu sampai perutku sakit." Belanya, Jaejoong selalu saja ada kata untuk menjawab ucapanku, aku hanya berdecak kesal dan kemudian pergi.

"Dasaaarrrr nyebelin, Sok perfect banget sih" teriaknya, aku menuju aula kini dan mulai melakukan meeting membahas kegiatan pelantikan, ada rasa tak nyaman sehabis bertengkar dengan Jaejoong, sebenarnya ia tak salah, tapi entahlah aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Ponselku bergetar, aku meliriknya, Jaejoong menghubungiku? Ada apa ya? Paling ia hanya berbicara marah-marah padaku karena sikapku, yasudah, nanti aku membujuknya di rumah, tidak enak mengangkat telepon selama rapat ini berlangsung.

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang pun datang dalam rapat kami.

"Maaf Yun aku telat, tadi Siwon meminta kunci UKS terlebih dahulu." Ujarnya, sedikit malas aku mendengar nama itu.

"Siwon, dia sakit? Tadi aku bertemunya masih tampak segar." Ujar seorang wanita, aku hanya memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka saja.

"Bukan, tapi teman sekelasnya, aku dengar namanya Jaejoong." Mataku membulat sempurna, nafasku seakan terhenti.

"Jaejoong?!" aku menghampiri orang tersebut

"Ya, tadi aku lihat ia merintih memegang perutnya, wajahnya pucat sekali, Siwon membopongnya ke UKS." Apa? Siwon menyentuh Jaejoongku, tanpa banyak bicara aku pun segera berlari ke ruang UKS, peduli sekali acara rapat itu, bodoh, Jaejoong mungkin menghubungiku karena ingin meminta bantuanku, tapi.. aku sungguh merasa sangat bodoh.

Aku melihat Jaejoong yang meringkuk kini dengan memegang perutnya, aku melihat Siwon mengusap lembut wajah Jaejoongku.

"Ekhm." Ujarku, Siwon segera melihatku, ia tersenyum.

"Yun, maaf aku tidak datang rapat, aku melihat Jaejoong tadi merintih kesakitan." Ujarnya, aku hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Bisa tinggalkan aku dan Jaejoong?" ujarku, Siwon hanya menyeritkan dahinya, dan kemudian mengangguk. Aku melihat Siwon yang keluar dari UKS, aku segera menutup pintu tersebut, aku menghampiri Jaejoong, aku melihat air mata yang keluar, sepertinya ia sangat kesakitan. Aku mengusap perutnya tetapi Jaejoong menepisnya, sakit rasanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, urus saja urusanmu Yun! Hiks." Dia marah padaku, aku tak pedulikan tepisannya, aku kembali mengusap perutnya. Aku menatapnya kini, aku kecup bibirnya sekilas, sungguh aku tak sanggup melihat Jaejoong merintih seperti ini.

"Hiks, aku tau aku ceroboh Yun, tapi aku hanya tidak mau kau sakit, aku tau-.. hiks makananku tak seenak di kantin." Ia berbicara akan perasaannya yang membuat hatiku ngilu mendengarnya, aku menggeleng mendengar ucapannya, tanganku masih setia mengusap lembut perutnya yang sakit.

"A-aku kemari dengan cepat Yun, aku tau ini karena kesalahanku, aku memang tidak bisa di andalkan. Sakit Yun, aku menghubungimu untuk mengantarkanku pulang, tetapi kau tidak mengangkatnya, hiks." Sekali lagi aku mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong. Mataku sudah memanas, di saat istriku membutuhkanku, orang lainlah yang ada menolongnya.

"Maafkan aku Jae, maaf." Jaejoong menatapku, matanya basah dan bibir itu bergetar menahan isakan, aku mengusap lembut wajah cantik Jaejoong, isakannya kembali terdengar.

"Perutku kram sekali Yun, sakit sekali." Aku pun mengangguk

"Kita ke dokter, aku akan menyuruh Yoochun mewakilkan rapat." Aku tak pedulikan masalah rapat itu kini, hanya Jaejoong yang sangat utama untukku mulai saat ini juga. Jaejoong pun mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian pintu UKS terbuka, Junsu bersama Yoochun serta Boa _noona_ datang, Junsu tampak sangat mencemaskan Jaejoong.

" _Hyunnnggg_ kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanyanya, Jaejoong pun melihat malas Junsu, tapi aku tau Jaejoong sangat senang.

"Jangan berteriak! Telingaku sakit bebek!" Aku tersenyum kecut, aku melihat Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yun, ayo kembali ke rapat, dia sudah ada yang menjaga bukan?" Aku melihat Boa _noona_ melirik Siwon, maksudnya apa? menyuruh Siwon dengan Jaejoong? Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan rela. Jaejoong kini menatapku.

"Aku mau di temani Yunho." Manjanya, aku membelai rambut Jaejoong dengan penuh sayang, aku sangat yakin, Boa _noona_ ataupun Siwon terkejut akan aktivitasku ini.

"Jaejoong lebih penting _noona_ , kalian kembali saja, biar Yoochun mewakili aku, aku akan mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang." aku melihat kekesalan di raut wajah Boa _noona_ kini.

"Junsu, setelah rapat selesai kau tolong antarkan sepeda Jaejoong ke rumah ya." Perintahku

"Rumah yang mana _hyung?_ Rumah _Ajushi_ apa rumah ka-… mpphh." Mulut Junsu pun segera Yoochun bekap, untung saja ada Yoochun, jika tidak, saat ini juga rahasia kami terbongkar.

"Yasudah Yun, aku dan Junsu nanti mengantar sepeda Jaejoong." Aku sangat berterima kasih atas pengertian mereka.

"Aku boleh ikut mengantarnya?" tanya Siwon, aku menahan emosiku karena cemburu kini.

"Tidak, aku membawa motor." Ujarku, dan kini membantu Jaejoong bangun, aku melihat wajah pucatnya.

"Aku bawa mobil Yun, lagi pula kasihan Jaejoong." Bantahnya

"Biar Yunho yang mengantarku Siwon-ah, aku tak apa-apa." Siwon pun terdiam mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, cih, jangan mengambil perhatian Jaejoongku Siwon-ah.

"Mau aku gendong atau berjalan hn?" tanyaku pada Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, malu di lihat orang." Ia mengercutkan bibirnya, ah kumohon jangan bersikap seperti ini Jae, kau benar-benar membuatku sesak menahan nafsu. Aku menuntun Jaejoong keluar UKS, Boa _noona_ bahkan Siwon terus menatap kami penuh kekesalan. Setibanya di parkiran aku pun menaiki motorku, dan Jaejoong berada di belakangku kini, aku menarik kedua tangannya untuk memeluk ku.

"Pegangan yang erat, aku tak mau kau terjatuh."

"Ahhh so sweetnya, ini imbalan tadi kau marah-marah padaku ya? Hehehe?" aku kembali berdecak, aku mulai menarik gas dan pergi dari sekolah tersebut.

.

.

Jaejoong pov

.

.

Ini tuh hari menyebalkan sedunia!

Pertama kalinya Yunho memarahiku, biasanya dia hanya diam jika kesal, tau tidak sakiiiiiiiiiiiitttt pisan, ga berdarah tapi kok sakit, oke edisi baper ni. Perutku juga, tak biasanya sakit seperti ini, apa ini karena aku ngebut naik sepeda tadi dan menghantam jalan ancur ya? Ya sudahlah, toh sudah lebih membaik setelah Yunho mengusapnya, aku tersenyum girang saat ini, apalagi kini, aku boncengan lohh dengan Yunho, enakan naik motor seperti ini ah, dari pada mobil, lebih deket gimana gitu, tapi sayangnya Yunho selalu malas membawa motor, ia lebih memilih di antarkan Paman Yoo, supir kami.

Kami sudah tiba di rumah sakit kini, Yunho terus menggenggam tanganku dengan erat saat berjalan menuju ruang dokter. Beberapa Suster salting melihat wajah Yunho, hei! Gue sumpahin yang lirik-lirik Yunho, nyungsep ke comberan. Nahloh.

"nyebelin." Ujarku, Yunho kini melirikku

"Hn? Siapa?" tanya Yunho

"Mereka, lihat saja wanita-wanita itu salting melihatmu." Yunho pun tersenyum

"Cemburu?"

"Tau ah!."

"Wajar ya, aku itu kan sangat tampan." Diiihhhhh ini orang sejak kapan bisa narsis, lama-lama dia tertular aku ya? Pertama mesum, dan sekarang narsisnya? Wooww kemajuan banget.

"Jika kau cemburu, lalu aku? Lihat para perawat pria tersebut, bukannya mereka juga melirikmu tak jelas?" ah? Masa sih Yun? Kalau aku mah wajar aja sih, mungkin efek terlalu tampan.

Kami sudah tiba di ruang Dokter Jung Yonghwa, jangan aneh marga mereka yang sama, dokter ini adalah sepupu Yunho, hebat ya? Sepupunya dokter, lah aku? Sepupuku bebek dan satu lagi Si es, mungkin kalian cuma kenal bebek aja, ga tau sekmen kapan tuh si es nongol.

Dokter tersebut memeriksaku kini.

"Sudah berapa lama kau rasakan kram ini Jae?" tanyanya

"eeuuhm baru beberapa hari ini saja _hyung_." Dia memegang perutku kini, Yunho menepis tangan Yonghwa _hyung_ , dih bisa-bisanya sama sepupu sendiri cemburu, over banget deh, tapi suka sih.

"Yun, aku hanya memeriksa istrimu, kau ini ya." Ujarnya, Yunho pun menjadi salah tingkah, Yonghwa _hyung_ kembali menyentuh perutku dan merabanya, senyuman pun terukir di wajahnya.

"Untuk meyakinkan dugaanku, kau lakukan tes LAB ya Jae."

"Ada apa _hyung?_ Sampai tes LAB begitu?" tanya Yunho cemas, aku pun menjadi cemas, apa ada penyakit serius padaku? Wahhhhh tidak… ga mau mati duluan, mau sama Yunho dulu, lagi pula dosaku masih numpuk nih.

"Tidak, nanti jika hasilnya keluar aku beritahu." Yunho mengangguk, aku kini pun mengikuti beberapa tes LAB. Semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk Tuhannnnnn pliissssss, Joongie janji ga nakal lagi deh, Suweerrr.

TBC

Hayoooooooo apa hasilnya?

Ane lagi galau gan, maaf kalau FF makin konyol.

CHANGMINNNNN T^T galau CHANGMINNNN

Maaf curcol :'v


	7. Chapter 7

First Love ( Early Marriage )

.

.

Aku dan Yunho sudah duduk manis di hadapan Yonghwa _hyung_ kini, Ia membaca laporan hasil tes tersebut.

"Bagaimana _hyung?_ " tanya Yunho penasaran

"Jae, apa kau sering mual?" tanyanya, aku pun menyeritkan dahiku heran.

"Tidak _hyung_ , malah Yunho yang akhir-akhir ini mudah mual."

"Begitu ya? Yun, Jae selamat ya, sebentar lagi kalian akan jadi _Appa_ dan _Umma_."

"APA?!" ujar kami spontan, aku salah dengar atau tidak ini? aku hamil maksudnya? Bagaimana ini? lalu bagaimana sekolahku.

"Ya, usia kandungannya sudah 3 minggu." 3 minggu? Gile.. itu kan pertama kalinya kami melakukan hubungan suami istri, keren banget Yunho bikin langsung jadi. Aku melihat Yunho tak banyak bicara.

"Jangan terlalu biarkan Jaejoong lelah Yun, usia janinnya masih sangat muda dan lemah." Aku melihat Yunho mengangguk, bagaimana respon Yunho setelah ini? apa Yunho akan marah lagi padaku? Kami segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Yunho berjalan dengan menuntunku untuk menebus obat, aku hanya tertunduk saja sedari tadi, sesekali aku meraba perutku yang masih rata, apa benar ada nyawa dalam perutku ini? senyum pun terukir dariku, ahhh ini buah cintaku dan Yunho, inilah tanda ikatan kami. Tapi-.. bagaimana Yunho?.

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku kini, sementara Yunho sedang mengambil obat dan vitamin untukku, aku masih takut dengan respon Yunho nantinya jika tak sesuai dengan kehendakku. Yunho telah menghampiriku kini.

"Ayo Jae." Ajaknya, aku pun tertunduk

"Yun. Aku hamil, kau marah ya?" ujarku tak berani menatapnya, Yunho pun kini duduk di sampingku.

"Lihat aku Jae." Ujarnya, aku pun meliriknya

"Apa aku terlihat marah? Aku sangat senang Jae, ya walau ini sangat mengejutkan, tapi aku senang dengan kehadiran anak ini." Yunho mengusap lembut perutku, rasanya sentuhan tangannya membuat kram di perutku selalu mereda, aku tersenyum.

"Lalu sekolahku?" tanya ku, sampai lupa, aku tidak mungkin bersekolah dengan kondisi hamil besar nantinya, mau jadi bahan omongan?

"Untuk saat ini kau masih bisa bersekolah bukan? perutmu masih belum membesar, besok aku akan bilang ke kepala Sekolah agar bilang kepada guru-guru agar mereka memaklumi kondisimu."

"Tapi Yun, tidak ada sekolah yang menerima orang hamil, kau ini bodoh sekali sih."

"Sekolah itu milik siapa sayang?" ah aku lupa, Sekolah itu milik keluarga Jung, pantas saja Yunho menanggapi masalah ini dengan santainya, aku pun tersenyum, Yunho berdiri dan menuntunku ke parkiran kini.

.

.

Kami pun sudah berada di rumah.

Drrrrttttt

Ponsel Yunho pun bergetar, ia melihat penelpon tersebut.

" _Umma_." Ujar Yunho, Yunho segera menerima panggilan tersebut, sementara aku memperhatikannya.

"Ya _Umma_."

"…"

"Ada, tunggu." Yunho pun memberikan ponselnya padaku

" _Umma_ mau bicara." Aku menyeritkan dahiku

"Ya _umma_." Ujarku

"Joongie sayyyaaanggg selamat yaaaa, kau akan jadi seorang _Umma_ sebentar lagi, aaakkk senangnya _umma_ akan menjadi seorang nenek." Wow _Umma_ tau dari mana? Ya kali Yunho memberitahunya, orang dari tadi sibuk denganku.

"ng.. ya makasih _umma_ , _umma_ tahu dari mana?" tanyaku

"Tadi Yonghwa menelpon, ahh senangnya, _Umma_ juga sudah beritahu kedua orangtuamu sayang, mereka sangat senang." Duh udah tersebar, HOT GOSIP bangetlah, aku hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"kok jadi bukan surprise ya, padahal aku dan Yunho berniat memberi kejutan nanti. Ahh ga asik ni."

"Tidak apa sayang, ini juga kejutan kok, feeling _umma_ berati benar, Yunho sedang mengidam karena kau hamil, ahahaha rasakan anak itu."

Ckckckck, kok _Umma_ seneng banget ya Yunho tersiksa, Ia pun mematikan ponselnya, Yunho melirikku kini, aku hanya terkekeh.

"Udah tersebar luas ya Yun." Ujarku

"Biar saja."

Chuu~

Yunho mengecup singkat bibirku, kebiasaan buruk, kalau mau cium seharusnya bilang-bilang biar aku ada persiapan.

"Bisa kali ya Yun kalau menciumku harus di beri aba-aba." Aku mengercutkan bibirku, sementara Yunho tertawa dengan senangnya. Yunho mengangkat tubuhku kini, aduh udah kayak di film Barbie aja sih, aku mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya.

"Mulai saat ini kau tidak boleh berkerja terlalu keras, jangan terlalu letih, biarkan para maid melakukan tugasnya."

"Kasihan Yun, mereka tak bisa bertemu keluarga nantinya."

"Jae, mau baby kita kenapa-kenapa?" aaiihhh amit-amit cabang bayi, Yunho parah banget sih ngomongnya.

"Kau ya, jangan bicara macam-macam, horror tau!" ia kembali terkekeh, kami sudah sampai di kamar, tidak aku sangka ya, Yunho perkasa bingo, ia menggendongku sambil menaiki tangga loh, wkwkw ya Yunho ga di ragukan perkasanya lah, toh lihat saja kalau dia sedang menggagahiku, ga ada capeknya, kkkkk. Yunho merebahkanku di kasur kini. Yunho kembali mengecup bibirku.

"Mmmpphh..mmmppckk" Aku meremas rambutnya dan menarik kepala Yunho agar memperdalam ciuman kami, Yunho terus melumat bibirku dengan buasnya, sementara tangan Yunho meremas kuat dadaku yang montok.

"Euunnngghh Yunnnhhhh." Desahanku kembali meluncur saat Yunho melepas lumatannya dan beralih pada leherku. Setiap sentuhan Yunho benar-benar membuat aku melayang.

"ASTAGA _HYUNNNGGGGGG!_ " aaahh, aku tau ini suara siapa, aku dan Yunho hanya melirik suara tersebut dengan malasnya, kami berdecak kesal, Yunho pun bangkit dari tubuhku, sepertinya kami sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini, Junsu selalu saja mengganggu aktivitas kami. Aku melihat Yoochun di samping Junsu kini, dan aku pun tertawa geli.

"WKKWKWKW Chun, kau kenapa? Itu mimisan gitu." Aku tertawa geli, sementara Yunho pun tertawa dan bersembunyi di balik tubuhku, Junsu kini melirik Yoochun.

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa Chunie _Hyungg_ dirimu kenaposeeeee?" Aku dan Yunho hanya tertawa meliriknya.

"A-apa me-mereka sering begitu?"

"Banget, aku memergokinya selalu."

"Kepalaku pusing." Yoochun pun pergi dari kami, sementara Junsu mengejarnya, setelah mereka pergi kami pun tertawa lepas. Aku pun turun dari kasur.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Yunho.

"Ada tamu, tidak sopan jika di diamkan."

Yunho pun mengikutiku, aku menuju dapur kini, sementara Yoochun dan Junsu di temani Yunho di ruang tamu, aku menyediakan minuman untuk mereka, Yunho menghampiriku dan membantuku membawakan minuman tersebut, wah wah sejak tau aku sedang hamil, Yunho mengistimewakanku sekali ya.

Aku duduk di samping Yunho kini, sementara Yunho merangkul tubuhku.

"Sikapmu di rumah sangat berbeda ya Yun, aku kira kau terpaksa menikahi Jaejoong." WHUUTTT? Ni orang ngomong di ayak dulu kek.

"Chun, Jidatmu mau ku tendang ya?" ujarku, Yunho hanya menepuk pelan pahaku.

"Jangan begitu." Ujar Yunho

"Abisnya nyebelin."

" _Hyung,_ aku belikan kau Juice ni tadi, mau tidak?" ujar Junsu, tumben sekali sih ini anak bersikap baik.

"Tumben?" aku mengambil Juice tersebut dan menusuknya dengan sedotan, enak sekali rasanya.

"enak." Ujarku, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, ia berlari menuju westafel dengan menutup mulutnya, Junsu dan Yoochun pun bingung, astaga aku lupa, Yunho mual jika mencium aroma mangga, aku pun menghampirinya. Aku memijat tengkuk lehernya.

"Maaf Yun aku lupa." Yunho masih memuntahkan cairan bening dari mulutnya, kemudian ia pun membasuh mulutnya.

"hhhhh, menyiksa sekali ya." Ujarnya, aku kasihan kepadanya, anak kami sungguh adil atau sengaja menyiksa Yunho? Aku yang hamil, Yunho yang mengalami mualnya.

"Maaf ya, ini karena bawaan baby mungkin." Yunho tersenyum

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Yoochun dan Junsu menghampiri kami kini, mereka cukup mencemaskan Yunho.

" _hyung_ kau kenapa?" tanya junsu cemas.

"Hanya mual mencium jus yang Jaejoong minum."

"loh? Kok bisa? Kau seperti ibu hamil saja Yun." Ujar Yoochun

"Bukan aku, tapi Jaejoong tengah hamil."

.

.

Hening

.

.

Kriikkk krikkkk

.

.

Wwoooyyyyyy kok diem

.

.

"APPPAAAA?!" si jidat dan si pantat bebek itu berteriak terkejut mendengarnya, aduh telingaku sakit, pasangan aneh ini benar-benar selalu membuat mood ku hancur ya, Junsu menghampiriku kini, ia meraba perutku, tapi kemudian Yunho menepisnya. Ck Yunho ini posesif banget sih. Junsu menatapku kini.

"Benar _hyung?_ " tanya Junsu, aku pun mengangguk riang, dia kembali berteriak dan memelukku, buset dah ini rumah bukan pasar keuleus. Junsu sangat senang mendengarnya, aku tersenyum dan merangkul balik dirinya.

"Selamat Yun, Jae. Lalu bagaimana sekolah Jaejoong nanti? Sekarang memang tidak tampak kehamilannya, tapi lama-lama perut Jaejoong pasti membesar, dan pasti mereka mengira Jaejoong hamil di luar nikah Yun." Ujar Yoochun, ada benarnya juga sih, di Sekolah hanya kepala sekolah, dan YooSu yang mengetahui hal ini, dan lagi Yunho masih tidak mau membongkar rahasia pernikahan ini, yahhh aku masih menjadi Istri yang di rahasiakan deh.

"Secepatnya mereka akan tau Chun, biarlah mereka yang mengetahuinya, aku tak mau bersikap acuh lagi dengan Jaejoong di sekolah, Jaejoong pasti membutuhkanku lebih, selain itu fisiknya mudah lelah sekarang." Aaaahhhh Yunho makin cucok lah, perhatiannya itu, wkwkwk, maaf para fans Yunho kalian harus iri melihat Yunho manis padaku setelah ini.

"Yasudah, aku mendukung kalian saja, dan satu lagi Yun, tutup pintu, untung kami yang masuk, jika orang lain dan melihat kalian seperti itu, kalian akan menjadi artis bokep dadakan." Waks, bahasanya si jidat lebar ini ya, Yunho pun tertawa puas, ia merangkulku kemudian.

"Kalian romantis juga ya." Yoochun tersenyum melihat kami, memang Yoochun temui kami di Sekolah selalu, sedangkan di Sekolah sikap Yunho selalu cuek padaku, palingan hanya saat berdua di atap, Yunho bisa leluasa padaku, mungkin kebanyakan orang mengira aku sangat tak tau malu, mengejar-ngejar Yunho, dan sekarang Yoochun bisa melihat sendiri, sikap Yunho lebih over daripadaku bukan?

"Chunie _hyung_ kau kapan bersikap romantis begitu padaku." Wah bebek ini cemburu ternyata, ia pun ingin si jidat romantis padanya, aku dan Yunho hanya tersenyum, kedatangan Yoochun dan Junsu sangat menghiburku, setelah kami tinggal berdua, tak ada tamu yang berkunjung selain keluarga kami saja, Junsu pun baru kembali main ke rumahku semenjak ia dan keluargaku mengantarkanku ke rumah ini. Yoochun dan Junsu bermain di rumah kami hingga sore, aku dan Junsu sangat akur saat kami menonton kaset Konser idola kami, sementara Yunho dan Yoochun membahas hasil rapat anggota tadi. Kini Yoochun dan Junsu pun pamit untuk pulang. Setelah mereka pergi kami pun masuk ke dalam.

"Yun sudah sore, mandi sana." Ujar ku, ku lihat Yunho menuju laptopnya yang berada di ruang tamu kini.

"Kau duluan saja Jae, aku harus mengerjakan tugas."

"Tugas apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tugas Sejarah, besok harus di kumpulkan." Matilah kau JUNG JAEJOONGGGG

"aaakkk aku lupa Yun, bagaimana ini?" Yunho pun berdecak kesal

"Kebiasaan, mandi dulu sana, aku menyelesaikannya sebentar lagi, setelah itu aku mengajarimu." Ahhh ada untungnya ya punya suami jenius, aku pun mengangguk semangat, aku bergegas untuk berlari, tetapi..

"Jangan berlari! Ingat anak kita!" Checkmate, sepertinya aku harus banyak mengubah gaya hidupku setelah ini, aku berjalan menuju kamar saat ini. Aku berendam di air hangat dan sangat menyegarkan tubuhku, banyak kebahagian yang datang padaku, aku sungguh bersyukur atas pemberian Tuhan padaku. Tak ingin berlama-lama aku keluar kamar mandi dan memakai celana boxer serta kaos putih, aku berdiri depan cermin kini dan tersenyum.

"tampannya diriku." Itulah kebiasaanku setelah mandi, bercermin dan memuji diriku sendiri. Aku mengambil buku sejarahku dan laptopku, aku segera jalan menghampiri Yunho kini. Aku duduk tepat di sampingnya dan menyalakan Laptop milikku.

"Tugasmu sudah kelar Yun?" tanyaku, ia pun mengangguk dan menutup laptopnya.

"Yaudah, aku menyalin punyamu saja bagaimana?" aku terkekeh sementara Yunho menatapku tajam, eerrrhhh celem ih celeemmmm.

"Becanda Yun."

"Yasudah, sekarang lihat apa perintahnya?" ujarnya, sebenaranya ia sudah mengerjakan apa belum, tugas kita kan sama.

"Buat rangkuman tentang Korea selatan." Ujarku.

"Nah, kau ketik mulai dari awal Negara kita masih belum mendapat kemerdekaannya, kau lihat di buku sejarah." Aku pun mengangguk, aku mulai merangkum apa yang ada di buku ku, Yunho terus memperhatikan setiap ketikan pada laptopku, terkadang jika ada kata-kataku yang tidak pas segera ia benarkan, aduh tau aja dia, bahasaku kan sangat payah.

"Jika sudah, ketik susunan pemerintahan kita, berurut Jae, jangan kau acak." Aku mengercutkan bibirku dan kembali mengetik.

"Jangan menggodaku di tengah belajar Jae." Dih siapa yang menggoda, memang dasar kau yang mudah terpancing.

"Lalu kau ketik persentase agama yang ada di Korea selatan." Aku pun mengetik apa yang Yunho perintahkan, mengapa terkesan mudah ya saat Yunho membantuku, ya Tuhan semoga saja aku tertular kejeniusannya.

"Jae, Budha itu urutan kedua yang ada di korea, Atheisme yang pertama, jangan kau acak!" mulai deh galaknya keluar.

"Ya, ya bawel. Padahal sama saja Yun,"

"Beda, semua itu ada aturannya, kau saja makan begitu bukan?" lagi dan lagi aku di buatnya bungkam.

"Ternyata Budha paling banyak disini ya Yun di bandingkan Protestan dan Katolik Roma, berati agama Max itu banyak." Ujarku ngelantur/?

"Max?" Yunho menyeritkan dahinya bingung.

"Iya Yun, ituloh Magnaenya TVXQ, yang membernya ada U-know, Hero, Mickey, Xiah, sama Max. kudet lah, kamu mah norak."

Plukkk

Yunho memukul kepalaku dengan buku sejarah yang cukup tebal, aku pun mengaduh kesakitan dan mengusap kepalaku, mending kalau di pukul langsung pinter, lah kalau semakin bego? Yang ada malu-maluin kamu Yun.

" _Appa_ mu nakal, masa _Umma_ di pukul." Ujarku sambil mengusap lembut perutku yang masih rata, aahh rasanya ingin berteriak girang menerima kenyataan ada janin diperutku ini. Yunho pun menunduk dan mencium perutku kini.

"Semoga otakmu jenius, jangan lola seperti _Umma_ mu."

Pllaakkk

Aku pun memukul kepala Yunho kesal, selalu saja menghinaku. Dia menatapku dan mengusap kepalanya, sakit ya? Emang enak.

"Ganas banget sih."

"Abisnya kamu selalu menghinaku."

"Bukan menghina, tapi mengatakan fakta." Aku mengercutkan bibirku menahan kesal, Yunho tersenyum dan kembali mengecup bibirku.

"Sana mandi, bau!" ujarku kesal

"Mandi tidak mandi aku sama saja."

"Iya, sama-sama jelek!" Yunho pun menarik hidung mancungku.

"Sama-sama tampan Boo~."

"Kau ini kenapa jadi narsis sih?" iya tersenyum

"Mandi bersama yuk." Ajaknya

"Tidak mau, aku sudah mandi."

"Yasudah mandikan aku saja bagaimana?"

"Aih Yun, yang di mandikan itu ada 3 katagori, bayi, orang sakit, dan mayat, kau yang mana?" Yunho mendelikan matanya kini, ia pun segera berdiri, ahaha, baru kali ini aku menang dari Yunho, senangnya.

Aku bersandar di bangku kini, badanku rasanya letih sekali, benar kata Yonghwa _hyung_ , aku akan mudah letih, untung saja aku tak mengalami mual pula.

.

.

First Love ( Early Marriage )

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pagi ini aku kembali memijat tekuk Yunho, ia mengalami mual seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, kami sudah pakai seragam, dan siap berangkat, tetapi karena Yunho mual seperti ini, kami pun mengundurkan jam berangkat. Setelah selesai, aku memberikan Yunho Tea hangat.

"Sudah membaik?" Yunho pun mengangguk, aku pun berjalan keluar kamar kini. Seperti biasanya Paman Yoo sudah siap untuk mengantar kami ke sekolah.

"Pagi tuan muda." Sapanya, kami pun tersenyum saat ia membukakan pintu mobil dan persilakan kami masuk. Mobil kami pun melaju menuju sekolah, tidak butuh waktu lama kami sampai di sekolah. Kami turun dan jalan bersama, tapi hari ini Yunho menuntunku, tidak seperti sebelumnya kami berpisah, seluruh mata mengarah padaku kini. Kok hawanya jadi merinding ya, beberapa wanita menatapku sinis, Boa _noona_ pun menghampiri kami, rrrhhh kok pengen nabok ya perasaan.

"Yun, kok bisa bersama dia?" tanyanya, loh emang kenapa? Masbuloh mba bro?

"Iya, mulai sekarang aku akan bersamanya selalu." Denger noohhh, pasang kupingnya.

"Oh begitu? Oiya, aku bertemu orang tuamu tadi Yun, dia masih sama baik seperti dulu ya padaku, tau tidak katanya aku sangat serasi denganmu." Waks, Plisss deh ini orang ngarangnya ketauan bangetlah, aku menahan senyum, aku yakin Yunho pun sama.

"Begitu? Dimana _Appa_ dan _Umma_ ku?" tanya Yunho, Boa pun memberitahu bahwa orangtua Yunho di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Jae, pasti _Appa_ dan _Umma_ ingin bertemu denganmu, mau aku antar?" tanya Yunho, Boa pun melirikku, rasanya aku ingin melet depan wajahnya dan berkata 'Woooo aku yang menang'.

"Tapi yun-.."

"Yun, buat apa? kau mau kenalkan dia pada orangtuamu? Aku yakin mereka tak suka." Sumpah ya, ini orang pengen aku sumpelin pake kolor.

"Joongieeee sayanggg." Aku mendengar teriakan _Umma_ , aku tersenyum saat _Umma_ menghampiri dan memelukku, wkwkw mau tau Ekspresi Boa seperti apa? dia Shock berat.

" _Umma_ kemari? Memang ada apa?" tanyaku, sesekali aku melirik Boa yang masih shock, Yunho tersenyum dan merangkulku kini, aduh kayaknya ada awan hitam setelah ini, petir jedar jeder deh.

"Iya, _Appa_ menemui kepala Sekolah, ahhh _Umma_ senang sekali mendengar kabar kemarin." Aku dan Yunho tersenyum riang.

" _Ajhuma_." Sapa Boa, tapi _Umma_ hanya senyum dan mengabaikannya, wkwkwkw ciee yang katanya di bilang serasi, tapi kok di cuekin, uppss. Ia pun pergi, ya baguslah, pergi kau ke ujung dunia ala Gita ketawa.

"Aku juga sangat senang _Umma_." Ujarku, _Umma_ membelai rambutku dengan lembut, sungguh ya ini kami jadi tontonan.

" _Umma_ kira Yunho tak akan menyentuhmu." Apaan -_- saat pertemuan keluarga saja aku nyaris di perkosanya.

"Apaan _Umma_ , anakmu ini sungguh mesum, bahkan hari pertama aku Sekolah setelah pernikahan, aku di buat pin-… mmpphh." Yunho membekap mulutku, _Umma_ hanya tertawa geli melihat kami.

"Kau ini ya, tidak usah mengadu." Bisik Yunho, aku pun hanya mempoutkan bibirku, _Umma_ mengusap perutku kini.

"Jaga cucu pertama kami ya sayang." Aku dan Yunho pun tersenyum.

"Tidak usah _Umma_ suruh, aku dan Jaejoong pasti menjaganya."

"Ya sudah, para guru di sini sudah menetahui status kalian, _Appa_ mu tadi mengumumkannya pada semua." Ujar _Umma_

"Padahal aku baru mau bicarakan ini pada kepala sekolah, tapi baguslah jika sudah." Tak lama kemudian _Appa_ datang menghampiri kami, aduh ini benar-benar jadi tontonan plissss.

"Apa kabar sayang." _Appa_ pun mengusap lembut kepalaku, aku tersenyum.

"Baik _Appa_."

"Yasudah, urusan kami sudah selesai, kalian belajarlah dengan rajin, kami akan pulang." Aku dan yunho mengangguk dan melihat mereka pulang, ahhh senangnya, dapat Suami tampan dan mertua yang baik, ini baru respon mertuaku, bagaimana dengan orangtuaku? Aku rasa mereka sangat girang, apalagi _Umma_ dia ngebet banget jadi nenek, duh.

Kami pun berjalan ke kelas bersama, tangan Yunho tetap setia menuntunku, semua mata mengarah pada kami, risih si, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Yun, kau dengan anak baru aneh ini sih?" Aduhhh ini siapa lagi cewek

"Lalu apa ada masalah?" ketus Yunho, sukurriiinnnn di ketusin Yunho, jangankan situ, lah aku aja masih sering di ketusin dia.

"Jelas lah, apa kata orang? Kau dengan kakak kelas itu saja sudah menjadi gosip, apalagi dengan dia." Adduuh ini orang lebih nyebelin dari Boa ya.

"Sudah?" tanya Yunho, ia pun terdiam. Wanita itu mendekatiku kini, ia menarik tanganku kasar agar genggaman aku dan Yunho terlepas.

"Ahra!" Yunho pun membentak wanita itu, kini semua siswa menatap kami, wajah Yunho sudah sangat marah kini. Serem banget sih Yunho, aduh amit-amit bangetlah, baby jangan seram begitu ya, ujar ku mengusap perut.

"Dia berani menggenggammu Yun, aku tau berita dia, dia selalu mengejar-ngejarmu kan? Kau pasti di peralat olehnya." Idiiihhh ini orang ya, aku ingin marah dan menamparnya, tapi aku ingat kata bibi Lee, orang hamil harus pandai mengontrol emosi, nanti babynya tertular, ya kali babyku bisa menyebalkan seperti wanita ini, kan amit-amit banget.

"Mau dia memperalatku atau tidak, bukan urusanmu, ingat! Jangan ganggu Jaejoong, sampai dia tergores, aku akan menghancurkan keluargamu, ingat ayahmu bekerja di tempatku!" sadis banget sih Yunho ngomongnya. Aku mengusap bahu Yunho untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Jangan bicara ngawur Yun."

"DIAM KAU!" buseng, ini cewe udah aku bela masih aja membentakku.

"Maaf nona, aku tidak punya masalah denganmu! Jangan ganggu aku, masalah Yunho mendekatiku itu maunya, jika kau merasa iri denganku, itu deritamu."

"B-brengsek, Yun dia ini hanya mengarah hartamu saja!."

"Joongie tak butuh harta, Joongie itu orang yang cukup berada, kekayaan Yunho dan Jaejoong itu seimbang, jangan-jangan kau yang mengincar harta Yunho." Waaaaahhh Seunghyun jadi pahlawan kepagian ni, aku lihat Yunho tak suka kehadiran Seunghyun, Yunho segera menarikku pergi meninggalkan pertandingan bacot yang belum kelar, ahhh nanggung ni. Aku melirik belakang, wanita itu tampak sangat kesal, sementara itu Seunghyun mengikuti kami dari belakang. Kok aku merasa seperti di film Barbie ya XD. Aku dan Yunho sudah sampai di kelas dan duduk dengan tenang, aku melirik Yunho, tampak wajahnya masih sangat kesal. Aku mengambil buku dan menutup wajahku dengan buku sambil menghadapnya kini.

"tok.. tok… tokk." Ujarku, Yunho melirik dan menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajahku kini, wajahku kubuat sangat jelek, aku menjerengkan mataku dan pipiku aku kempotkan, Yunho terkekeh melihatku, aku kembalikan wajah tampanku seperti semula.

"kan ganteng."

Seunghyun masuk kedalam kelas dan menatap kami kemudian, tapi ia tak menghampiriku seperti biasanya, ini anak kenapose? Aneh bingo? Alayku keluarkan -_-.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, kami pun tenang dan menunggu guru masuk. Haaahhh pagi yang ekstrim banget, udah ketemu uler, eh ketemu mak lampir pula. Amit-amit, jangan sampe anak aku seperti itu.

TBC

Amit-amit XD

Aku sengaja terus ngetik, males buka FB, galau segalau-galaunya ketika bias Wamil.

Iya, Junchan belum nyusul ni, kkkk

Imin wajar, mau ketemu emak babenya di sana, mana tuh nyukur sendiri rambut, lumayan paling katanya, duitnya bisa buat beli cilok xD.

Oke, ff ku makin TiJel ya? Harap maklumi ya XD

Salam senoah, muuahh

-tebar kolor Imin-


	8. Chapter 8

First Love ( Early Marriage )

Hari ini jam pelajaran Olahraga, aku dan seluruh siswa sudah mengganti seragam kami, semoga saja hari ini tidak ada aktivitas berat. Yunho sudah menungguku di pintu loker.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja di UKS." Ujar Yunho, ini orang takutan banget sih, kemarin-kemarin sebelum tau aku hamil dia cuek aja.

"Jangan kelebayan Yun, memang aku sakit?" ujarku, aku pun mulai berjalan, Yunho mengikutiku dan kini berjalan di sampingku.

"Jangan sok kuat, terjadi sessuatu dengan kalian, aku bisa di bunuh _Umma_." Aku pun menatap Yunho kini, aku tersenyum girang, dan mencubit pipi Yunho dengan spontan.

"Ahhhh co cwiitt banget ciiihh." Ujarku, Yunho menepis tanganku.

"Jangan sok imut Jae, aku ingin muntah." Kekeh nya, aku pun mengercutkan bibirku karena kesal.

"Jangan menggodaku, ini sekolah!"

"Diiihhh siapa yang menggoda?!" Aku pun meninggalkan Yunho dan berjalan, Yunho masih setia mengikutiku di belakang, dan kini kami sudah berada di lapangan. Aku dengar pembelajaran kali ini lari, dan kami harus lari sebanyak 10 kali putaran lapangan ini, woooww amazon banget -_-.

"Jaejoong, kau tidak usah ikut berlari." Song _Sosaengnim_ tiba-tiba bilang seperti itu, seluruh mata siswa kini menatap ke arahku, aku rasa semua guru sudah tau tentang kehamilanku, aduh maluuuuuuu. Aku pun mengangguk. Aku melirik Yunho, ia pun tersenyum, dasar ya penguasa, bisa membuat peraturannya sendiri. Seunghyun dan Siwon menghampiriku kini.

"Kau masih sakit Jae? Mengapa kau tidak ikut lari?" Tanya siwon, semoga Yunho ga lihat, Yunho kan sensi banget liat 2 orang ini.

"Joongie ada apa ini?" tanya Seunghyun, aku harus jawab apa ni? Tak lama kemudian yang aku takuti datang, Yunho menghampiri kami.

"Ada apa ini? bukannya Song _Sosaengnim_ meminta bersiap-siap?"

"Ya Yun, aku hanya cemaskan Jaejoong, kemarin ia kesakitan, apa dia tidak ikut lari karena masih sakit.?" Duh si Siwon ini perhatian bukan main dah, tapi hawa horror sudah ada ni sepertinya, Yunho plisss jangan cemburuan napaaa.

"Ya, lebih baik kalian cepat bersiap-siap." Perintah Yunho, Seunghyun dan Siwon pun pergi dari hadapanku kini.

"Posesif banget sih." Gumanku, Yunho menatapku kini.

"Jelas, aku suamimu." Kyyyaaaaaaaa itu beruang mesum mulai jutek, ia meninggalkanku begitu saja, aku duduk di bawah pohon kini, melihat teman-temanku yang sedang berlari, Yunho seksi banget sih di bawah sinar matahari, duh kok tiba-tiba aku jadi pengen Yunho begini, aku mengusap lembut perutku.

"Jangan meminta macam-macam sayang, _Appa_ dan _Umma_ masih di sekolah." Gumanku pelan, cukup bosan hanya melihat mereka saja, angin yang berhembus pun membuat aku mengantuk, tapi yakali aku tidur, jika mereka selesai, aku di tinggal gitu? Cukup lama aku hanya menonton, mereka pun selesai berlari, dan kini mereka beristirahat di tepi lapangan, Yunho menghampiriku, aku tersenyum dan memberikannya handuk untuk membasuh keringatnya dan sebotol air mineral.

"Kau seksi banget Yun tadi." Ujarku, Yunho pun menatapku, ia terkekeh kemudian, eh salah ngomong ya? Kok dia malah tertawa? Seunghyun kembali menghampiriku kembali, Yunho hanya meliriknya tajam.

"Aku mau bicara padamu Joongie." Ujarnya, bicara apa coba, kok tampangnya serius bingo.

"Bicara saja disini." Ujar Yunho.

"Baiklah, Ada hubungan apa kau dan Yunho?" tanyanya, aku pun terkejut, Yunho kini hanya melirik tajam Seunghyun.

"Apa urusanmu?" ketus Yunho, ini orang ga ada ramah-ramahnya apa ya?

"Jelas ada? Dia sahabatku, kami tidak pernah merahasiakan sesuatu, tapi aku yakin, ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan." Ucapan Seunghyun membuatku tak nyaman, yang ia katakan benar, aku tidak bisa memberitahu berita ini karena Yunho tak mau sampai orang tau.

"Maaf." Ujarku tertunduk

"Aku kecewa Jae, aku sudah tau. Tapi aku ingin kau jujur, kau anggap apa aku?" Seunghyun sudah plis, aku mudah menangis akhir-akhir ini jika mendengar bicara keras dan kencang.

"Hiks." Kan, aku nangis nih, Yunho menatap tajam Seunghyun kini.

"Jika sudah tau apa hubungan kami mengapa kau menekan Jaejoong? Teman macam apa kau? Aku yang meminta Jaejoong merahasiakan semua, jika mereka tau, Jaejoong akan habis di kerjai wanita gila disini, bukannya kau lihat Ahra tadi pagi?" ohh jadi ini alasan Yunho, aku kira ia tidak mau orang mengetahui hubungan kami karena malu. Seunghyun terdiam. Yunho membantuku berdiri dan pergi dari hadapan Seunghyun kini, kami bebas, karena sebentar lagi bel istirahat berbunyi, kami segera ke Loker untuk mengganti seragam kami, aku masih tak nyaman dengan Seunghyun, jujur ya tidak enak hati aja, aku bukan maksud merahasiakannya.

Yunho dan aku berada di kantin kini, Yunho tak mau mengajakku ke atap karena harus menaiki banyak anak tangga, padahal lebih leluasa di atap, perasaanku sungguh tidak nyaman, aku ingin kelarkan masalahku dengan Seunghyun, dan itu harus hari ini juga.

"Yun, boleh aku bertemu Seunghyun, aku mau jelaskan semuanya." Yunho menatapku tajam kini, yah aku tau kok, tandanya tidak boleh, aku pun menunduk.

"Baiklah jika tidak boleh." Ujarku lemas, hari ini benar-benar membuatku gila, tapi bukankah setiap hari ada saja ya yang membuatku gila?.

"Habiskan makanmu dulu, setelah itu aku temani kau bertemu Seunghyun." Mataku pun berbinar, ah suamiku ini sungguh baik deh (kadang-kadang), aku mengangguk semangat dan menghabiskan cepat makananku, Yunho hanya melirikku sekilas.

Setelah usai makan, aku pun menemui Seunghyun di temani Yunho, Yunho mengajak kami ke taman agar kami leluasa bicara, aku lihat tampang Seunghyun masih marah padaku.

"Seunghyunie, maaf." Seunghyun hanya diam, tumben sekali dia begini.

"Aku tidak bermaksud rahasiakan pernikahanku dan Yunho, tapi ini keinginan Yunho." Seunghyun melihatku kini, dih ini orang sekarang serem juga kalau marah ya.

"Jika aku kemarin tidak ke rumahmu Jae, aku tak akan tau. Penjaga rumahmu bilang kau sudah pindah tinggal bersama Suamimu, dan jujur aku kecewa, mengapa kau tidak beritahu kabar baik itu. Lalu aku minta alamat rumahmu, dan aku sungguh terkejut saat aku lihat kau dengan Yunho, sandiwara kalian berdua sungguh hebat ya, dan sekarang mengapa kalian mulai menampakan kedekatan kalian?" Aku hanya tertunduk, mau jawab apa coba? Bingung ni, mulutku terasa di kunci.

"Sudah aku katakan ini demi Jaejoong." Kini Yunho pun angkat bicara, yaudahlah jelasin aja sesama cowok, loh bukannya aku cowok juga? Yaudah ganti, silahkan jelaskan sesama Seme.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan sekarang, kau malah bersikap dekat."

"kemarin-kemarin aku tidak tau kondisi Jaejoong, aku fikir dia bisa lakukan aktivitas biasa sendiri, tapi kini berbeda." Ujar Yunho, aduh kok orang dua ini Cool(kas) banget ya kalau ngobrol. Seunghyun menyeritkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jaejoong hamil." Yunho melirikku kini, aku hanya menunduk, Seunghyun tampak terkejut.

"A-apa?"

"Ya, jangan salah mengira, Jaejoong hamil setelah kami menikah, kondisinya yang mudah lelah dan sensitif membuatku tak mungkin mengabaikannya di sekolah, lagi pula cepat atau lambat mereka akan tau." Seunghyun masih menatap kami tidak percaya, aduh tutup kek itu mulut, jangan mangap gitu, ada laler/? Masuk aja.

"Benar itu Joongie?" tanyanya, aku pun mengangguk.

"Kau juga Yun, mengapa tidak memberitahuku! Aku jadi memarahi Jaejoong."

"Siapa kau?" Seunghyun pun terdiam saat Yunho jawab dengan kata tidak mengenakan, Yunho ini ya, tidak bisa apa bersikap manis sedikit? Tapi setidaknya dia selalu manis denganku, aahaha.

Seunghyun pun berjongkok dan mengusap perutku kini, tapi Yunho menepisnya.

"Yaakk! Jangan menyentuh Jaejoong."

"Ck! Posesif sekali, hai keponakanku, ini paman tampanmu." Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah Seunghyun, beberapa kali Seunghyun menyentuh perutku tetapi Yunho melarangnya, akhirnya Seunghyun pun berdiri.

"Joongie, apa dia sangat posesif seperti itu?" tanyanya, aku hanya terkekeh, sementara Yunho melirik tajam Seunghyun.

"Ya, jadi kau lihat sendiri bukan dia itu mencintaiku." Ujarku tersenyum, Yunho pun merangkul pinggangku sedari tadi, Seunghyun melihatnya, ia pun tersenyum.

"Aku senang kau bahagia Joongie, Yunho jaga sahabat kecilku, jika kau lukai dia matilah kau." Eeerrrhhh ini orang bahasanya.

"Tidak usah kau suruh aku pun menjaganya, berlatih dulu yang benar, baru menghajarku." Lagi-lagi Yunho berbicara ketus, Seunghyun hanya tertawa saja, akhirnya dia kembali seperti semula, aaaahhh senangnya.

Bel sebentar lagi berbunyi, Yunho pun menarik pinggangku untuk kembali ke kelas, Seunghyun mengikuti kami, lagi-lagi ia meledek Yunho dengan menyentuh tanganku, Yunho terus menepisnya, aduh udah kayak bocah ah, dan akhirnya Yunho di tengah kami kini.

.

.

First love (Early Marriage)

.

.

Jam pulang pun tiba, aduh rasanya badanku lelah sekali, seluruh siswa sudah keluar kelas kini, hanya aku dan Yunho, aku merebahkan kepalaku di meja.

"kenapa?" tanya Yunho

"Capek Yunie." Manjaku, Yunho pun mengusap punggungku, aduh rasanya nyaman banget.

"Ayo pulang, istirahat di rumah." Aku pun mengangguk, aku masukan bukuku kedalam tas, tetapi tasku pun di ambil dan dibawa Yunho, istimewa bangetlah, jadi tuan putra selama hamil nih. Kami berjalan ke luar, aku seperti melihat _Appa_ ku, ah benar itu _Appa._ Kami pun menghampirinya, aku memeluk erat _Appa_ ku dengan penuh rindu.

"Joongie kangen _Appa_." Ia pun mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut, Yunho tersenyum melihat kami.

" _Appa_ juga, _Appa_ mau ajak kau jalan-jalan dengan Yunho, kemarin _Umma_ mu, dan sekarang jatah _Appa._ "

"Maaf _Appa_ , Yunho tidak bisa ikut, niatku mengantar Jaejoong pulang dan kembali ke Sekolah, ada jam Ekstrakulikuler, tapi kebetulan _Appa_ kemari, yasudah. Jae tidak apa kan?" Aku pun mengangguk, padahal mau sama Yunho juga, Yunho memberi tasku, ia kembali kedalam, aku pun masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut, aaaahhh senangnya, Jalan-jalan dengan _Appa_.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana sayang?" tanya _Appa_

"Ice creaammmm joongie mau ice creaaamm." Teriakku, _Appa_ terkekeh.

"Itu maumu, atau keinginan cucu _Appa_?" aku hanya tersipu malu

" _Appa_ sudah tau ya, aaakkkk Joongie malu."

"Ahahaha, selamat ya sayang." _Appa_ membelai rambutku dengan lembut, kami pun pergi menuju kedai Ice cream, aku memesan banyak Ice cream, _Appa_ memang yang terbaik, ia selalu menuruti apa keinginanku, begitupun _Umma_ , aku sangat menyayangi mereka, mereka pun memberikan yang terindah untukku kini, Yunho, tanpa sadar itulah kebahagiaan yang mereka beri untukku.

 _Appa_ mengantarku pulang kini, ia kembali memeluk dan mengecup keningku, rasanya tidak mau berpisah.

" _Appa_ pulang, jaga diri baik-baik, jangan nakal." Aku pun mengangguk, _Appa_ pun sudah pergi, aku kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, sepertinya Yunho belum pulang, lebih baik aku segera mandi. Aku masuk ke kamarku dan segera mandi, segarnya.

.

.

.

Yunho Pov

.

Hari yang melelahkan, akhirnya aku bisa di rumah juga, sejak menikah, aku lebih ingin cepat pulang, bersama Jaejoong lebih menyenangkan dari pada di sekolah.

"Jaejoong sudah pulang?" tanyaku pada seorang maid

"Sudah, baru saja." Aku pun tersenyum, aku segera berlari ke kamar dan menghampiri istriku tercinta, aku tidak menemui sosoknya di kamar, tapi aku mendengar suara merdu dari kamar mandi, tidak aku ragukan, suaranya memang indah, apalagi saat dia mendesah, ahaha. Aku segera menghampirinya di kamar mandi, aku melihatnya sedang berendam, sungguh indah, aku menghampirinya, ia cukup terkejut.

"Yaakkkk! Keluar Yun, aku sedang mandi." Ia sembunyikan tubuhnya kedalam, busa-busa pun menutupi tubuh indahnya.

"Lalu? Aku juga ingin mandi bersama." Godaku, aku mengecup pipi dan kemudian lehernya. Ia tersenyum dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"A-aku mau dirimu yun." Ujarnya malu, aku hanya menyeringah.

"Apa? katakan yang jelas sayang." Aku kecup dan jilat bibir cherrynya yang sungguh menggoda. Ia pun menarikku dan mengecup serta melumat bibirku, wow ini sangat kemajuan, Jaejoong memulai permainan lebih awal, tidak ku sia-siakan kesempatan, aku pun meremas dadanya yang berisi.

"Euummhhh…" desahan terdengar lembut dari mulutnya, tubuhnya yang licin akibat sabun pun menambah kesan seksi, ia melepas ciumanku. Ia membuka kancing seragamku, dan membukanya, apakah ini karena kehamilannya, sifatnya bertambah liar, tapi aku menyukai ini. ia mengecup dadaku, sementara tangannya bermain di absku, ini sungguh nikmat, sentuhannya membuat milikku sesak dan memberontak. Aku mendorong Jaejoong perlahan, aku membuka celanaku dan kini tubuhku polos sama dengannya, ia tersipu kerap kali melihat milikku.

"Ayo masukan itu Yun, tanpa foreplay." Aku rasa Jaejoong memang sedang menginginkannya, aku pun masuk ke dalam Bathup, untung saja ukuran bathup ini cukup besar, Jaejoong menghadapku kini, ia duduk di atas tubuhku, ia kembali melumat bibirku, sementara aku meremas bokongnya, milik kami saling bersentuhan menyebabkan Jaejoong terus mendesah, aku sungguh tidak tahan, aku mulai menuntun milikku ke lubang Jaejoong.

"AAkkkkkmmmpp." Jaejoong meringis di sela ciuman panas kami, shit! Lubang ini masih saja sempit walau sudah aku sering masuki, Jaejoong meremas bahuku dengan kuat, bokongnya pun berusaha menekan masuk milikku, aku mengusap perutnya, aku pun harus memikirkan anak kami kali ini.

.

.

Jaejoong Pov

Ini lubangku yang tidak pernah melebar atau milik Yunho yang terus membesar, rasanya masih sama saja perih, cakit… cakit… cakitttt T^T. Aku terus mendorong milik Yunho agar masuk sempurna, ini butuh perjuangan bro, aku pun harus menekan kuat agar miliknya benar-benar masuk, untung aja di bantu oleh air dan sabun sehingga tidak terlalu sulit, kami mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya kini. Yunho kembali meremas pantatku, udah kayak adonan aja -_-, sementara ia mulai menghisap nipleku, aahhh ini nikmat. Yunho membimbingku untuk menaik turunkan bokongku, milik Yunho yang masuk dalam tubuhku benar-benar membuatku melayang, beberapa kali ia menubruk/? Titik nikmatku. Aku terus meremas rambutnya dan terus menaik turunkan tubuhku dengan mulai cepat.

"Aaahhhh,,,, eeuummhhh,,, Yuunhhhh,,," Yunho terus menghisap dan mengigit pelan nipleku sementara tangannya meremas dada dan bokongku, ini sumpah ya ngefly begete.

"Jaeehhhh." Yunho kini menjilati leherku, dan membisikanku kata-kata amazing bangetlah pokoknya membuat nafsuku semakin meningkat, aku benar-benar menaik turunkan bokongku dengan cepat sampai.

Crroottt

Kok Croot ga byur lagi ya suaranya XD, abaikan, intinya cairan Yunho menyembur kedalam perutku, sudah letih rasanya, aku pun terjatuh di tubuh Yunho, Yunho membelai punggungku dengan lembut.

"I love u Jae. My BooJae." Aku tersenyum, kali ini kami tidak melakukan beronde-ronde, udah kayak main tinju aja -_-, Aku melepas kontak dengan Yunho dan segera Showeran, aku tidak mau sampai harus berjalan pincang lagi, lagi pula kan kasian babynya.

Kami keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera memakai pakaian, seperti biasanya ketika hari sekolah, Yunho mengajakku untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah terlebih dahulu, aduh yang di bikin males tuh ini, kan bisa di kerjakan di sekolah saja, tapi jika aku membantah yang ada aku akan di ceramahi panjang lebar, kalah pidato. Setelah itu kami makan malam bersama, barulah aku di perbolehkan menonton, biasanya Yunho menemaniku menonton sampai aku ketiduran dan paginya aku sudah berada di kamar, bukan magic, tapi Yunho yang mengangkatku ke kamar. Tapi kali ini aku sudah berada di kamar dengan Yunho, aku sudah berada di dekapannya kini, dan lagi perutku terus Yunho usap, perutku kembali kram, tapi selalu hilang saat Yunho mengusapnya. Pengen ya di pegang-pegang Yunho juga, cie yang pengen :P.

"Yun."

"Hn?"

"Kira-kira anak kita _namja_ atau _yeoja_ ya?"

"Apapun itu, asal ia sehat." Yyahhhh jawabannya

"Aku ingin _namja_ , biar tampan seperti aku." Yunho melirikku kini, kenapa? Ada yang salah? Fakta kali aku tampan.

"Kau berhayal? Kau tampan dari mana?" Aku pun mengercutkan bibirku karena kecewa, mataku sudah sangat berat, udah tinggak 2 watt, yang redupnya minta ampun, btw emang ada ya? -_-. Aku pun tertidur.

.

.

First love (Early Marriage)

.

.

Hari ini tumben Yunho tidak mual, jadinya kan kami tidak tergesa-gesa berangkat sekolahnya, kami sudah sampai di sekolah kini, Seunghyun melihatku pun segera berlari menghampiri, sementara itu Yunho mulai menarik posisiku dan dirinya berada di tengah, duh Seunghyun demen amet sih ngerjain anak orang, tak lama kemudian Junsu dan Yoochun datang menghampiri kami, Junsu menubrukku dan memelukku dengan kasar sehingga Yunho berteriak marah.

"Junsu jangan kasar!" bentak Yunho, tapi sepertinya Junsu sudah kebal, apa memang Yunho benar-benar galak dalam organisasi ya? Yoochun dan Seunghyun hanya memutar bola matanya melihat sikap Yunho.

" _Hyung_ bagaimana kabar keponakanku?" tanyanya, aku hanya tersenyum

"Baik-.."

"nyaris celaka karena sikap _Ajhuma_ nya yang ceroboh." Ketus Yunho, Junsu hanya mengabaikan Yunho, Seunghyun dan Yoochun hanya bisa tertawa melihat sikap posesif yang Yunho tunjukan. Kami pun akhirnya berjalan menuju kelas, tetapi aku melihat madding sangat begitu ramai, waahhh apa ada gossip terbaru? Tapi mengapa mereka yang habis melihat madding itu menatapku seakan mengejek, nah loh ada apa ini, Aku, Yunho, Seunghyun dan YooSu pun mulai melihat madding tersebut.

"TEMAN KITA, MURID BARU BERNAMA KIM JAEJOONG

ANAK XI-I DI TEMUI SEDANG BERJALAN DENGAN OM-OM SEHABIS PULANG SEKOLAH

INI POTO-POTONYA"

Sumpah ya siapa yang buat berita ini, kesel sih kesel, tapi bikin ngakak, Junsu dan Seunghyun sudah tertawa melihatnya, lain dengan Yunho yang kesal dan Yoochun yang tidak tau apapun. Tiba-tiba mak lampir datang menghampiri kami. Aduh mukanya pengen aku cium deh, pake kontener.

"Yun, lihatlah. Murahan sekali ya dia? Maunya di peluk dan di cium oleh _Ajushi_."

"siapa yang buat ini?" tanya Yunho, liat deh tuh muka udah kayak gunung siap meletus, duuuaarrr.

"aku." Jawabnya santai.

"wkwkwkwkw, seharusnya kau tulisnya, kisah keakraban anak dan ayahnya." Seunghyun masih tertawa riang, mak lampir itu dan para siswa di sana pun menatap heran.

"eeuunkyaanggg.. itukan Hyun Joong _Ajushi, Appa_ Joongie _hyung_. Aduh aku ingin tertawa terus." Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mak lampir kini.

"Kalau mau buat gossip makanya wawancarai aku dulu." Kekehku, Yunho pun merobek info tersebut dan membuangnya ke tong sampah, pasti malu banget tuh mak lampir.

"Kalian harus tau Jaejoong itu anak dari Kim Hyun Joong, seorang pemilik perusahaan ternama di Seoul, dan kini membuka cabang di Gwangju, Jaejoong mendekatiku bukan demi harta, orangtua kami saling mengenal sejak kecil, aku mencintai Jaejoong dan itu apa masalah untuk kalian? Jika sampai aku temui Jaejoong terluka karena ulah kalian, aku tak akan diam!" woowww Yunho keren bangetlah, semua orang di buat bungkam olehnya, Yunho menarik tanganku dan berjalan menuju kelas, aku melihat Siwon menatap kami, jiiahh kayaknya ada yang patah hati ni. Seunghyun dan Yoochun mengikuti kami, sementara Junsu kembali ke kelasnya, tuh dua orang kok udah kayak bodyguard aja ya. Mereka menghampiri kami kini.

"Yun, Boa _noona_ memang tidak akan bertindak apapun, tapi Ahra sepertinya cukup harus di waspadai." Ujar Yoochun, aku rasa si jidat ini benar, mak lampir ini cukup horror.

"Kita harus mengawasi Joongie selama di sekolah." Saran Seunghyun, Yunho hanya menatap tajam Seunghyun

"Berhenti cemburu Yun, ini demi Joongie. Kau tidak bisa selalu dengan Jaejoong, kau ini ketua organisasi, dan lagi kau ini banyak mengikuti kegiatan." Ujar Seunghyun kembali, Yunho pun mendesah frustasi.

"Bagaimana jika mereka tau Jaejoong sebenarnya istriku?" Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya, susah juga ya jalanin hubungan sama orang popular, duhhh. Terus bagaimana dong? Aku mengusap lembut bahu Yunho, sepertinya ia pusing dengan masalah ini.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku Yun, aku bisa kok menghadapi ini." bicaraku sok dewasa ya

"Ingat kondisimu juga sayang? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?" aduh Yunho bikin pipi merah ni, ucap sayang-sayangan, mana di depan Seunghyun dan si jidat, kan mereka sudah meledek aja.

"Benar juga kata Yunho, tapi Yun, gara-gara kau dekat Jaejoong pun pria-pria di sekolah ini patah hati juga, ahaha." Apaan sih si Seunghyun ini, tauan Yunho gampang cemburu, masih aja manasin orang, meleduk aja, nyaho!

"Diam kau!" omelku, Seunghyun tertawa puas, tak lama Siwon datang menghampiri kami.

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, Yoochun dan Seunghyun pun memilih pergi karena Yunho sudah menatap tajam Siwon, mau ngomong apa ni? Kalau bisa mah pengen kabur juga ni.

Braakk

Yunho pun mengeluarkan kamus tebalnya dan meletakannya dengan kasar di meja, aku dan Siwon pun menatapnya, aduuhhh Siwon udah sana sebelum raja iblis ngamuk.

"Ah Yunho-ah, maaf aku hanya menghawatirkan Jaejoong, aku dengar kalian sudah berpacaran? Selamat ya." Gentleman banget ni orang, Yunho hanya berdehem.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Siwon-ah, makasih ya sudah menghawatirkan aku." Ujarku, Yunho kini melirikku sinis, Siwon yang tau kondisi ini pun segera pergi. Aku melirik dan menatap Yunho kini.

"aduh senengnya di cemburuin." Ujarku dan terkekeh, Yunho hanya menatapku dengan maksud 'Diam, jangan banyak bicara', aku pun langsung berpaling dan menutup mulutku. Sepertinya ketika murid-murid tau kami sepasang kekasih Yunho tidak segan segan menunjukan sikap posesifnya, yah ini mah lebih buruk dong?

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

First Love ( Early Marriage )

Tukk

Tukk

Tukk

Aku mengetuk meja dengan jariku karena bosan, Yunho sedang bergulat melawan para pembeli yang berdesakan memesan ice cream yang terkenal di Gwangju, aku rasa dia tidak mahir dalam hal ini, liat saja sudah 20 menit aku menunggu dia belum keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang tersebut, malahan yang aku lihat baru datang sudah kembali keluar, ck! Aku bilang juga apa, jangan meremehkan. Aku lihat Yunho keluar dengan tampang babak belurnya, bahkan seragamnya sudah tak karuan.

"Ini." ia pun memberi Ice cream tersebut kepadaku.

"lama banget sih, kalau aku yang maju, pasti ga selama kamu Yun." Aku pun menyantap Ice cream tersebut, Yunho hanya mendengus sebal.

"kau fikir mudah? Perjuanganku mendapatkan itu sungguh berat." Kasian sekali ya, aku pun terkekeh, aku sodorkan sesuap ice cream padanya dan ia pun melahapnya.

"enak." Ujarnya

"Iya jelas, jika tidak enak mana mungkin aku memaksamu, dan lagi mana mungkin ia seramai ini. di kata ini kedai pakai pelet." Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tau ice cream ini dari mana? Kau kan baru di Gwangju." Jiaahhh meremehkanku beruang mesum ini ya.

"Kibum, saudara sepupuku, tau tidak Yun, usianya sama kayak Junsu, tapi ia sudah lulus sekolah, karena ikut Aks-.. eng-.. asks-.. apa ya."

"Akselarasi."

"iya itu." Yunho tersenyum, ia pun membersihkan tepi bibirku yang terkena Ice cream, sudah satu bulan kami jalani sekolah dengan mereka mengetahui status aku dan Yunho sebagai kekasih, Mak lampir tidak ada jeranya mengerjaiku, ya walau pada ujungnya di kalah juga, tapi sumpah tuh ya cewek kebal banget, muka badak banget. Boa, aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya, tapi sejak tau aku dan Yunho mempunyai ikatan, dia mencoba menghidar, duh baguslah, jadi ga cembokur banget, lalu Siwon, nah ini dia yang aku bingung, sejak dia tau aku dan Yunho menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi, ga deng malahan dia tau aku sudah menikah karena ia mendengar obrolan Seunghyun dan Yoochun tempo hari, sikapnya beda begete, dia lebih pendiam, dan sering membolos, bahkan yang aku sering temui ia tidur dikelas dan menjadi omelan guru, dampaknya kok serem ya? Teuing lah, yang penting kini aku sama Yunho makin co cwit, co cwit gimana gitu. Hari ini ada tugas kelompok, Seunghyun, Siwon, Yoochun, aku dan Yunho, kami pun sepakat mengerjakannya di rumah aku dan Yunho, tapi berhubung tiba-tiba aku ingin Ice cream, Yunho mengundur waktu. Setelah aku selesai makan ice cream tersebut, Yunho pun mengandeng tanganku dan menuju mobil. Tak butuh waktu lama kami sudah sampai di rumah, aku lihat Seunghyun, Siwon, bahkan Yoochun sudah ada, dan kenapa si bebek ini ikut.

"Junsu, kau mengapa ikut?" tanyaku

"Aiiisshhh _hyungieee_ aku mau menemani Chunie _hyung_ , masbuloh gitu?"

"awas kau mengganggu, aku jadikan kau bebek bakar." Aku segera masuk kedalam, maid pun menyediakan minuman dan makanan ringan untuk mereka, sedangkan aku dan Yunho mengganti seragam kami agar lebih nyaman. Setelah kelar, aku dan Yunho turun untuk menemui mereka, kami pun mulai untuk belajar bersama, ku rasa yang serius mengerjakan tugas ini hanya Yunho, Yoochun dan Siwon, lihat saja Seunghyun ia memilih sibuk memakan makanan yang kami sediakan, lalu aku? Hahahaha, ga usah di tanya, omongan apa pembahasan mereka saja aku ora mudeng -_-.

"Seunghyun, cemilanku habis setelah ini karenamu." Ujarku kesal, Yunho pun melirik kami.

"Aku tidak konsen Joongie kalau tidak makan."

"memang kau belajar? Kerjamu makan saja bukan?" ujarku

"Yah setidaknya aku mengerti apa yang mereka bahas, loh kau mengerti tidak?" checkmate -_-, oke aku mendapat kekehan dari semua orang kini.

"Semoga keponakanku tidak mengikuti otak _Umma_ nya, sungguh memalukan." Whuuuttt Seunghyun ini ya, ada golok kagak?

"Tidak akan Seunghyun ah, kasian sekali anakku jika mengikuti otak _Umma_ nya." Ini lagi Yunho, ceritanya sudah satu pasukan buat membully ku? Aku pun memukul keras lengannya yang tepat di sampingku kini.

Tiiingggg tooonggggg

Ada tamu? Siapa ya kira-kira? Maid pun membukakan pintu, kemudian ia memanggilku, tamu aku? Siapa? Loh kedua orang tuaku tidak ada bilang mau main, aku pun menghampirinya.

"Hooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Buummiiiieeeeeee." Aku berteriak dan berlari memeluknya, dia hanya tersenyum, aduh akhirnya nongol juga nih es, tapi stop, mengapa dia bawa koper?

"Kau datang dengan siapa Bummie? Kok bawa koper?"

"Aku boleh menginap sehari, atau 2 hari _hyung?_ Setelah aku mendapatkan tempat tinggal, aku akan pergi." Ini orang ngomong apa sih? Memangnya Han _Ajushi_ kemana?

"Eng? Kok mencari tempat tinggal?"

"Aku di usir _Appa_ " Sumpeh Loo. Kok bisa? Yasudah, nanti saja ceritanya, aku pun mengajak Kibum masuk dan ku perkenalkan pada temanku dan suamiku tercintoong, Junsu yang tau kehadiran Kibum pun berlari dan memeluk Kibum dengan erat, Sikap ku dan Junsu sama-sama aktif, hanya Kibum saja yang tenang.

"Perhatian-perhatian, aku bawa sepupuku, namanya Kim Kibum."

Prraaanggg

Gelas di samping Siwon pun tiba-tiba jatuh, duh napa ini? Siwon menatap Kibum dengan wajah tegang, sementara Kibum menatap Siwon dengan wajah datar, Kibum kapan sih ada ekpresinya -_-.

"K-kau!" ujar Siwon.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi." Kami pun heran dengan kondisi ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Siwon dan Kibum tampak seperti saling mengenal? Dari pada tambah bingung, aku pun mengajak Kibum untuk beristirahat di kamar tamu, Siwon masih saja menatap Kibum dengan horror, plis deh sepupuku ini bukan dedemit keuleus.

"Kau tidur disini ya Bummie, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku."

"Ya."

"Oiya, kau kenal Siwon?"

"Siwon?" tanyanya bingung

"Itu loh yang tadi kau sapa."

"Oh, namanya Siwon."

"Kapan kau mengenalnya?"

"Sekitar 3 minggu lebih _hyung_."

"Dimana?"

"Bar."

"WHHHAATTTT bar? I-itu kan tempat orang-orang dewasa, kau kesana juga?"

"Ya, temanku yang mengajak."

"widiihhh, ga aku sangka Siwon bisa ke tempat seperti itu." Aku melihat Kibum hanya menunduk, oke, aku rasa ia letih, lagi pula jika aku tidak cepat-cepat datang si beruang itu bisa ngamuk.

"Baiklah Bummie, aku turun ya, aku akan suruh maid menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

"Ti-tidak usah _hyung_ aku mau langsung istirahat."

"oh, baiklah."

Aku menutup pelan pintu tersebut, aku kembali untuk turun dan berkumpul dengan Yunho dkk.

"Tidak kau ajak disini saja Jae." Tanya Yunho, di anggukan oleh Junsu.

"Katanya dia lelah."

"Baiklah."

Kami pun kembali melanjutkan pembelajaran, sesekali aku melirik Siwon, pasti ini ada udang di balik bala-bala, loh. Akhirnya tugas kami selesai, Seunghyun, Siwon, dan YooSu pun pulang, sebenarnya Junsu ingin tetap tinggal, tapi aku fikir itu ide yang buruk, untung saja Yoochun membujuknya. Yunho merangkulku kini, kami pun salin menatap dan tersenyum. Aku membereskan bekas gelas dan makanan kami karena kerja kelompok tadi, bibi lee pun membatuku, sungguh ya, cemilanku benar-benar habis karena ulah Seunghyun. Setelah kelar aku pun hendak menemui Kibum di kamarnya, tapi aku tidak temui dia. Aku mendengar suara muntah dari kamar mandi, aku segera menghampirinya, aku melihat Kibum sedang muntah, mengapa tingkah anak ini mirip dengan Yunho? Aku pun memijit tengkuknya, setelah nyaman iya pun mencuci mulutnya, ia kembali dengan memegang perutnya. Kok fikiranku jadi tidak-tidak ya? Oiya aku mau serius dulu ni :v.

"Kau kenapa?"

"…" dia diam dan meminum air.

"Kau kenapa Bummie? Jawab!" Ia pun melirikku

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong! Kau sudah kayak Yunho, kau seperti orang hamil saja! Jawab!" dia hanya terdiam, dan kemudian merangkulku dengan erat, isakan kecilnya pun terdengar.

" _Appa_ mengusirku karena aku hamil _hyung."_

"Siapa _Appa_ bayi mu?" Kibum lagi-lagi terdiam, oke sepertinya aku harus bertindak kasar ya.

"Siapa?!"

"Seorang yang aku tidak kenal." Kibum tidak mau jujur, sebaiknya aku tidak harus memaksanya, dia cukup depresi sepertinya, awas saja jika aku temui lelaki brengsek itu, aku akan cincang dia danku sunati dia, abis- abis dah. Baiklah aku tidak mau mengganggu Kibum aku memilih keluar, dari pada emosiku memuncak, kasihan juga babyku, aku menghampiri Yunho yang kini sudah berada di kamar dengan laptop di pangkuannya, aku menghampirinya.

"Yunie." Ujarku manja

"hn." Hal yang sangat membuatku kesal dari Yunho jika dia sedang di hadapan tugasnya, aku benar-benar terabaikan.

"hhmmm, Kibum kemari untuk menginap beberapa hari sebelum ia temui tempat tinggal."

"Yasudah tidak apa, apa masalahnya." Ujarnya dengan fokus pada laptopnya, kok aku lebih cemburu pada laptop ketimbang wanita ya jadinya.

"tanya dong kenapa?" ujarku

"ya, kenapa?"

"Dia di usir Han _Ajushi_." Yunho menghentikan ketikan nya, ia menatapku kini.

"Kok bisa? Memang dia berbuat apa?"

"Dia hamil yun." Yunho pun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Dia tidak mau menyebut siapa _Appa_ babynya, padahal dia anak yang penurut dan membanggakan, dia juga jarang keluar rumah Yun, hhuuuuhh." Yunho pun membelai lembut kepalaku kini.

"Jangan kau fikirkan terlalu berat, nanti kau stress, kasian baby kita."

"Ya Yun, untung saja nasibku tidak seperti itu, kalau aku jadi Kibum, aku akan cari kemana pun dia berada, lalu aku cincang dia!"

"sstttsss jangan begitu." Aku hanya mengercutkan bibirku, ya benar sih, untung aja gue punya laki tanggung jawab, kagak kayak abis manis sepet di buang -_-.

.

.

First Love ( Early Marriage )

.

.

Pagi ini aku harus melihat 2 orang muntah-muntah, oke fix, berasa kayak apa tau, usia kandunganku sudah hampir 2 bulan, dan Yunho masih tersiksa dengan mual tersebut. Setelah selesai kami pun pergi, oiya Kibum pun izin keluar untuk mencari tempat tinggal, padahal aku dan Yunho sudah bilang, dia tinggal saja di sini, apalagi kondisinya yang benar-benar harus di perhatikan. Tapi emang dasar tuh anak keras kepala, ya apa boleh buat.

.

.

Kami tiba di sekolah, baru aja masuk, aku sudah di buat unmood dengan tampang mak lampir yang kini menghampiri kami. Ia mencoba tersenyum tetapi kok horror weh, aku mencengkram kuat lengan Yunho karena takut.

"duh mau apa lagi ini." ujarku, Yunho hanya mengusap lembut tanganku.

"Yun, malam ini ada konser music, aku punya 2 tiket, ayo pergi bersama." Ujarnya, terus aku dikemanain? Yunho pun mengabaikannya dan menuntunku berjalan, aduh di cuekin lagi ya, kasian. Kami pun sampai di kelas kini, jujur saja aku malas melakukan aktivitas, bawaannya maunya tidur, kata _Umma_ memang saat hamil seperti ini mudah sekali lelah, untung saja semua aktivitasku di bantu oleh Yunho. Aku terkekeh dengan Yunho, untuk menghindari mualnya Yunho selalu mengemut permen, kasihan ya, untung saja anak kami pintar membagi, aku pun mengusap pelan perutku. Siwon datang menghampiri kami, liat aja mata Yunho sudah menatap sinis.

"Yun, bisa bicara berdua?" tanyanya, eh kok Yunho, aku kira mau menyapaku, ge'er banget ya, ahahah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Kita bicara di luar, ini penting." Yunho pun mengangguk, ada apa ni, kepo dong, tapi Yunho melarangku dan menyuruhku diam di kelas.

.

.

Yunho Pov

.

Tumben sekali Siwon mengajakku berbicara, kini kami sudah di atap, aku agak santai karena jam pelajaran pertama guru tidak ada.

"ada apa?" tanyaku

"Yun, boleh aku tau siapa _namja_ yang kerumah kalian kemarin?" tanyanya, aku pun menyeritkan dahi karena heran.

"Dia sepupu Jaejoong." Aku lihat Siwon mengangguk, sepertinya obrolan ini akan jadi menarik, apakah Siwon sudah bisa berpaling dari Jaejoong?

"oh, sedang apa dia ke rumah kalian?" tanyanya lagi

"Buat apa kau tau?" aku menjadi heran ada apa ini, atau Siwon dan Kibum ada hubungan?

"hanya ingin tau, katakan."

"Baiklah, dia diusir orang tuanya karena hamil."

"APA?!" aku lihat Siwon cukup terkejut, aku semakin penasaran dengan ini semua

"mengapa kau sangat terkejut?" aku melihat ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"berapa usia kandungannya?"

"entahlah, Jaejoong bilang nyaris sebulan." Aku melihat Siwon sungguh ketakutan

"Katakan, ada apa?" ujarku mulai tidak sabar.

"Nyaris sebulan lalu aku bertemu dengannya, aku cukup terpukul dengan kabar kau dan Jaejoong, aku mencoba mencari cara agar aku melupakan Jaejoong, aku ke Bar, dan disana aku bertemu dia, aku tau dia orang baik baik Yun, teman-temannya mencoba memcelecehkannya, aku pun membelanya dan menariknya keluar, tapi.."

"apa?"

"otak kami sama-sama dipengaruhi alcohol, secara tidak sadar kami melakukan .." Aku sungguh terkejut mendengar pengakuan Siwon, aku sungguh tidak menyangka dia seberengsek ini, ingin aku menghajarnya untuk Kibum, tapi aku tahan dan aku tunggu penjelasannya.

"kami terbangun, tubuh kami sudah polos, aku terkejut, begitu pun dirinya, dia segera mengenakan pakaiannya, dan pergi meninggalkan mobilku tanpa kami tau identitas kami, aku mencoba mengejarnya, tetapi ia bersembunyi, aku menunggunya di sana, berharap bertemu tapi nihil. Astaga Yun, aku benar-benar menghancurkannya." Aku pun terdiam, di sini Siwon tak salah sepenuhnya, aku pun menepuk bahu Siwon menyemangatinya.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti temui Kibum, ajak dia bicara, kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya. Apalagi kondisinya yang tengah hamil seperti Jaejoong, sangat berat yang ia alami." Aku berkata bijak kini, Siwon pun mengangguk. Aku pun berharap orang tua Kibum mengerti masalah ini, untung saja Kibum telah lulus sekolah, jika tidak cukup sulit. Haaahh aku pun harus siap mental saat kandungan Jaejoong besar nanti.

Kami pun kembali menuju kelas, aku lihat jaejoong menatapku dan sangat ingin tau.

"Bicara apa Yun?" aku pun tersenyum, sesekali bisa kali ya mengerjainya, aku menyuruhnya untuk medekatkan telinganya, ia sudah benar-benar antusias.

"kepo!" teriakku, aku tersenyum, sementara ia menjerit dan mendengus sebal, kami menjadi perhatian murid sekelas kini, Jaejoong menggerutu kesal, aku sungguh tertawa melihat tingkah manisnya. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu Jae. Aku bersandar di bahunya kini. Aku tak pedulikan ocehan nya yang membuatku tertawa.

"Love u Jae." Ujarku memberhentikan ocehan konyolnya, ia terkekeh.

"ahahah, merayu ya, ga mempan yun, ga mempan, pokoknya traktir aku makan es di kedai kemarin! Baru aku maafkan." Aku hanya memutar bola mataku, aku akui ice cream tersebut enak, tapi pertempuran mendapatkannya sungguh melelahkan, apalagi Jaejoong sangat rakus semenjak hamil, tapi apa dia sudah rakus dari dulu? Ahaha. Aku ingin ceritakan Siwon pada Jaejoong, tapi aku takut membebaninya. Aku bersyukur karena ini aku tak khawatirkan Siwon merebut Jaejoong lagi, tapi di satu sisi kasian pada Kibum menjadi pelampiasan Siwon, hhhh. Aku menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

.

.

First Love ( Early Marriage)

.

.

Jaejoong Pov

Sumpeh ya, Yunho nyebelin banget hari ini, telingaku sakit karena dia sengaja berteriak di depat telingaku, eh setelah itu dia gelendotan/? Aja udah kayak bocah, wajar kali aku kepo, ga biasanya gitu Siwon dan Yunho ngobrol, aku kan takut mereka memperebutkanku diam-diam, wkwkwkw pede banget sih ya, kalau Yunho tau apa yang aku fikirkan habislah aku XD. Yunho plis deh kita udah kayak jadi artis telenovela ni, di tonton orang sekelas, apalagi belakang kami, sudah cia cie an kagak jelas, seneng mah seneng, tapi malu lah lama-lama.

"Yun jadi tontonan ni." Ujarku

"mana ku peduli, bawaan baby kali aku ingin bermanja denganmu." Ujarnya pelan, dih ini orang bisa banget ngelesnya kayak bajaj. Ga bawaan baby kau juga sering gelendotan kagak jelas. Yaudahlah, aku tidak pedulikan hal ini, yang cia cie pengen tuh, jones ya XD. Semua orang tampak senang di kelas, tapi Siwon mengapa sangat murung ya? Yunho pasti tau, ini pasti ada iya-iya nya, pokoknya aku harus tau!.

TBC

Wkwkw aku bikin Sibum disini, buat nemenin baby imin nanti, ga lain ya itu si Kyunienya Imin, wkwkwk

Maaf kalau ffnya makin ngaco, authornya juga ngaco.

Makasih yang udah review.

XD


	10. Chapter 10

First Love ( Early Marriage )

.

.

Hari ini Siwon ikut dengan kami ke rumah kami, mau ngapain coba, tumben banget juga ini beruang mesum bolehin, tapi Siwon ke rumah kami dengan mobilnya sendiri, padahal tadi Siwon ajak bareng, tapi Yunho menolaknya.

"Si kuda ngapain Yun ke rumah?" tanya ku kembali KEPO, wajar O itu kepo keuleus.

"Kuda?"

"Siwon."

"Ck! Semua orang ada panggilan unik darimu ya? Bebek, Jidat, rakus, mak lampir." Bener juga sih, ahaha abis reflex sih.

"Itu panggilan sayang tau." Yunho pun mendelikan matanya

"Lalu untukku?"

"Beruang mesum." Ujar ku polos, oke, paman Yoo supir kami sudah tertawa mendengarnya, sementara Yunho hanya mendengus sebal, ih ambekan deh.

"Ayyooo kasih tau Yun, kasih tau." Manjaku, sambil menarik-narik lengannya.

"Nanti kau juga tau."

"Ahhh maunya sekarang, kasih tau kasih tau." Gimana ini, udah pake jurus apapun Yunho masih tidak mau kasih tau, aduh sumpah aku penasaran ni. Akhirnya kami sudah sampai di rumah, Mobil Siwon sudah ada di belakang mengikuti kami, Yunho merangkul pinggangku yang sudah sedikit membesar, duh mulai dah posesifnya. Kami pun masuk kedalam, di ikuti Siwon pula. Yunho menyuruh Bibi Lee memanggil Kibum, nah loh ada apa-apa ini pasti, aku menatap Siwon yang sedari tadi menunduk. Tak berapa lama Kibum turun.

"Ada apa _hyung?"_ tanyanya pada Yunho.

"Duduklah." Aduh kok ini Beruang sok tua banget ya sifatnya. Kibum pun duduk bersebrangan dengan Siwon, sesekali aku perhatikan mereka saling melirik, aduh anak muda jaman sekarang ya, mainnya mata, wkwkw, lah terus aku anak muda jaman kapan dong?

"Siwon ingin bicara padamu, aku dan Jaejoong akan tinggalkan kalian berdua, semoga kalian bisa mengambil jalan terbaik." Duh sok bijak banget sih Yunho ini, jangan dong di sini aja biar aku tau.

"Ta-.." aku mau menolak tetapi aku kembali di lirik tajam oleh Yunho, itu tatapan seram jadi andalan bagetlah. Yunho pun menarik tanganku untuk meninggalkan Kibum dan Siwon berdua, yah ga asik ni, Yun aku nguping ya.

"Yun ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

"Aku ceritakan dikamar nanti, tapi janji, jangan jadi gajah ngamuk setelah ini." apaan? Gajah?

"Gajah? Menghina banget ya mentang-mentang badanku mulai bengkak." Yunho hanya terkekeh.

.

.

Normal Pov

Siwon dan Kibum hanya diam saja sedari tadi, Kibum hanya tertunduk, ia sendiri pun bingung harus berbicara apa. Padahal mah bicara gampang cuma aja kondisi yang ga mendukung.

"Hm, Kibum-ah." Ujar Siwon memulai pembicaraan

"Ya." Jawab Kibum singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian sebulan lalu, itu semua di bawah kesadaranku, aku mencarimu selalu setelah itu." Kibum hanya terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, coba ini Jaejoong pasti udah pose seksi biar di terjang Yunho, waks.

"Tidak apa, aku juga berterima kasih padamu _hyung_ , jika tidak ada kau, tubuhku sudah di lecehkan teman-temanku."

"Tapi, aku pun-.."

"Sudahlah _hyung_ kejadianku dan dirimu sudah berlalu, kita sama-sama tidak menyadarinya, aku tidak menuntutmu." Kibum menghela berat nafasnya.

"Karena aku hidupmu susah, aku tau dari Yunho kau di usir, dan kau pun sedang hamil, apa itu anakku?" tanya Siwon, Kibum pun mengangguk.

"Ya _hyung_ , ini anakmu, tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun, kau masih perlu bersekolah, aku tak apa, lagi pula, aku sudah dapatkan tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan."

"Kibum, jangan hadapi masalah ini sendiri, aku ikut andil dalam hal ini, kita temui orang tuamu bersama, aku akan pertanggung jawabkan semuanya."

"Sekolahmu?"

"Tak akan ada yang tau, aku akan jelaskan ini semua pada orangtuaku, aku yakin mereka bisa mengerti." Kini Siwon menghampiri Kibum, ia pun menggenggam tangan yang putih mulus tersebut, Kibum tersenyum kemudian.

.

.

Jaejoong Pov

APPPAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

Yunho menceritakan semuanya tentang hubungan Siwon dan Kibum, sumpeh loh? Aduh rasanya tangan gatel banget pengen nonjok tuh kuda.

"Jae, tenanglah. Biarkan mereka selesaikan berdua, jangan ikut campur." Kalau bukan Yunho menahan tanganku, aku sudah berlari kebawah dan mencakar habis Siwon saat ini juga, bisa-bisanya dia lakukan ini pada sepupuku.

"Yun! Pokoknya aku harus mencakarnya. Kalau kau anggap ini karena aku marah, yaudah anggap ini bawaan baby! Kau tidak mau bukan baby kita lahir dengan ngeces, duh amit-amit." Yunho hanya menghela nafasnya

"Jangan jadikan semua kehendakmu itu bawaan baby sayang." Ih, tau aja sih ini orang.

"Tapi."

"Baiklah, kita turun, tapi jangan emosi, kau sedang hamil, okay?" aku pun mengangguk pasrah, tapi ga janji ya. Yunho mengecup sekilas bibirku, aku hanya meliriknya malas kini.

"Senyum dong." Ujarnya, ngerayu ni yeee. Yunho mengajakku turun ke bawah kini, oke, kita lihat Siwon dan Kibum yang sedang bicara bersama, dan lagi itu ngapain si Kuda megang-megang tangan Kibum.

"Ekhem." Aku mengganggu aktivitasnya, maaf ya di sini yang boleh mesra-mesraan cuma aku dan Yunho aja, Siwon melepaskan tangan Kibum, aku lihat Yunho tersenyum, aku tau ni yang ada di otaknya, 'syukurlah Siwon sudah tidak menjadi orang yang aku waspadi.' 100 % pasti itu yang dia fikir. Aku menghampiri mereka kini, mereka hanya menunduk, kok aku udah kayak emak-emak yang mau ngomelin anaknya aja ya -_-.

"Jadi kau pelakunya?" ujarku, Siwon pun hanya menunduk, aku lihat Kibum menggenggam erat tangan Siwon, aduh, pliisss jangan lovey doveyan di depanku, jadi pengen ni.

"Ya." Ujar Siwon

"Bukan sepenuhnya salah Siwon _hyung, hyung_." Kibum membelanya, duh sudah sampai mana hubungan mereka? Yunho menghampiri dan mengusap bahuku kini.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf Jae, aku pun akan pertanggung jawabkan semuanya." Aku hanya melihat kesal kini terhadap Siwon, dasar cowok ya! Lupa -_- disini aku cowok juga, ganti. Dasar Seme ya!.

"Untung saja Yunho dan Kibum membelamu, coba kalau tidak! Punyamu sudahku potong sampai habis!" oke sekarang aku mendapat lirikan tajam dari Yunho dan Kibum, salah ngomong kah?

"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan Jae. Masalah mereka sudah selesai, tinggal keluarga mereka yang harus mereka hadapi kini." Aku rasa Yunho ada benarnya juga, toh mau aku bagaimana juga, yang terbaik untuk Kibum kali ini hanya Siwon. Aku menatap mereka berdua kini.

"Siwon, apa kau benar mau menikahi Kibum? Jika keluargamu menolak bagaimana?" tanyaku, okelah kini Yunho dan Kibum menatapku, kenapa? Ini pertanyaan benar bukan?

"Aku akan berusaha agar mereka menyetujuinya Jae, bagaimana pun aku tidak mau anakku lahir tanpa sosok ayah." Wwaahhhh jawabannya keren bingo lah, aku pun mengangguk.

"Yasudah, aku mendukung kalian, semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi kalian." Siwon dan Kibum pun tersenyum, kini Yunho merangkulku dengan riang.

"akhirnya." Ujar Yunho, aku pun melirik Yunho kini.

"Apa?"

"Lawan ku berkurang satu." Checkmate, sudah ku tebak, Jung Yunho, jadi kau membantu Kibum dan Siwon, ini alasannya? Aigoooo. Siwon tidak mau mengundur waktu, hari ini juga ia membawa Kibum ke rumahnya, semoga kau membantu mereka ya Tuhan, amin. Hahhh tidak aku sangka ya, Kibum bisa bertemu Siwon dengan cara seperti ini, emang ya, Jodoh itu mah kagak kemana, buktinya aku dan Yunho, sampai sekarang aku juga tidak percaya aku dan Yunho menjadi Suami-Istri, dan apalagi kini ada buah cinta kami, aaakkkk rasanya tuh mau teriak seneng dah.

.

.

First Love ( Early Marriage )

.

.

Malam ini Kibum belum juga pulang, mana tidak ada kabar, ya kali Siwon culik dia.

Ddrrtttt

Ponselku bergetar, ya ini dia yang aku tunggu, Kibum menghubungiku, aku pun langsung menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Bummie, udah dimana? Kok belum pulang?" tanyaku

"Yang benar lagi dimana _hyung_." Ck! Anak ini ya, sempat-sempatnya memprotes ku.

"Ya, maksudku itu."

"Aku di rumah, tadi sehabis dari rumah Siwon _hyung_ aku langsung menemui _appa_."

"Terus gimana?"

"Dari pihak keluarga Siwon _hyung_ tidak ada masalah, tapi tadi saat Siwon _hyung_ berbicara dengan _Appa_ , sedikit ada masalah, tapi untungnya semua beres, lusa kami menikah _hyung_." Aku mendengar Kibum sangat riang, rasanya ingin berteriak dan lompat-lompat, tetapi sebuah tangan melingkar di perutku kini, dan lagi ada kecupan-kecupan lembut pada bahuku.

"Bummie, sudah dulu ya, Yunho mengganggu. Bye, aku senang mendengarnya." Aku segera memutuskan komunikasi, dan aku melirik Yunho kemudian.

"Mereka mendapat lampu hijau." Kekehku, Yunho pun tersenyum. Aduh manis banget ya suamiku kalau senyum, diabetes nih lama-lama.

"Sudah malam, Kibum pun sudah menghubungimu, ayo tidur." Ujarnya, aku pun mengangguk.

"Gendong." Manjaku, Yunho pun terkekeh, dengan cepat ia mengangkat tubuhku dan merebahkannya ke kasur yang empuk, nyaman banget lah pokoknya. Yunho di sampingku kini dan melihatku tanpa berkedip, kenapa? Terpesona ya? Ahahha.

"Aku tampan ya? Sampai kau terpesona begitu." Yunho mengecup bibir ku sekilas.

"Kau cantik." Ya, ya, kapan Yunho akan mengakui aku tampan, sepertinya itu mustahil.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah cukup larut." Yunho mengecup keningku dengan sangat lembut, ah ini lah yang sangat aku sukai, Yunho yang begitu hangat. Aku menggangguk, mataku pun terpejam, sementara Yunho membelai lembut rambutku.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kami sudah sampai di Sekolah, tidak ada mak lampir atau siapapun kan? Hari ini aku malas melihat wajah-wajah mereka, ya yang niatnya hanya untuk menggoda Yunho. Yunho menggenggam erat tangan ku, duh sifatnya yg sangat protect ini membuatku terkadang senang, loh? Jelaslah, itu tandanya Yunho mencintaiku bukan? malah sangat mencintaiku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya kini.

"Aku mencintaimu Yun, sangat, sampai kapan pun. Pokoknya lop yu pul lah"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Jae." Oke, lihatlah mukamu kini seperti tomat Jae. Saat tiba di koridor seorang pun menghampiri kami dengan wajah yang benar-benar cemas.

"Y-yun, t-olong." Ujarnya dengan nafas terengah-engah seperti habis melihat hantu, ya kali ada hantu pagi-pagi begini.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho, jujur aku pun sedikit bingung.

"Jong In dan Min seok berkelahi, mereka ada di ruang organisasi sekarang, aku tak mau mereka sampai di ketahui guru, tolong Yun pisahkan mereka."

"APA?!" Yunho pun segera berlari, tapi sebelumnya Yunho melarangku ikut di karenakan situasi di sana bisa berbahaya untukku, yah ga asik, sepertinya melihat orang berkelahi itu menyenangkan, ahaha, tapi perasaanku tidak nyaman begini ya? Ya Tuhan, lindungi Yunho. Aku berjalan menuju kelas, hahhh mengapa posisi kelasku tidak di lantai satu saja, menaiki tangga dengan kondisi hamil ini sangat melelahkan pemirsa, ayo sayang kita pasti sampai, ujarku dengan mengusap perutku, sampai di pertengahan aku pun bertemu Ahra, jujur ya males nyebut namanya, apalagi kini ia sudah berkacak pinggang layaknya pemilik sekolah ini.

"Ck!" decakku kesal.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau sungguh tidak menyerah ya, jangan dekati Yunho! Yunho itu milikku!" aku hanya memutar bola mataku karena bosan dengan ucapannya. Habisnya itu mulu yang ia katakan.

"Dihh, mimpi? Yunho sudah jelas-jelas mencintaiku. Sudahlah menyerah saja, Yunho tidak akan melirikmu."

"Kurang ajar!" Aku lihat dia sangat kesal, bahkan kini ia sudah menamparku, duh, coba cowok, udah aku tinju ni orang, sayang nya dia…..

"Aku angkat tangan jika Yunho tau perlakuanmu ini. sudahlah, aku tidak mau terlambat masuk, Yunho akan marah." Aku pun mulai melanjutkan perjalananku, tapi…

Sreeettt…

Ahra menarikku, aku kehilangan keseimbanganku dan terjatuh.

"Aaakkkk." Aku hanya bisa meringis memegang perutku kini.

Sakit.

Ini sangat sakit.

Yun, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak pedulikan jeritan dan orang-orang yang mengelilingiku kini, rasa sakit ini lebih mendominan.

.

.

Yunho Pov

.

Brengsek, murid itu sengaja mengerjaiku, gara-garanya aku harus membiarkan Jaejoong sendirian, ck! Aku tidak pernah membiarkan Jaejoong sendiri tanpa adanya Seunghyun, Yoochun, atau Junsu. Sial, ini semua pasti sudah di rencanakan, semoga tidak terjadi apapun. Aku melihat Boa _noona_ berlari ke arahku kini.

"Yun, Jaejoong!"

Deg

Perasaanku sungguh tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa?"

"Jaejoong terjatuh dari tangga, seseorang melihat ia sempat ribut dengan Ahra." Fikiranku pun sungguh kacau kini, aku segera berlari untuk menemui Jaejoong, aku berharap tidak akan terjadi apapun dengan Jaejoong dan bayi kami, aku melihat Jaejoong sedang merintih memegangi perutnya, tau apa yang ku rasa? Perih, air mataku pun mulai terjatuh, aku menghampiri Jaejoong yang merintih, Keningnya pun terluka, aku tak mau mencari pelaku dalam hal ini, aku hanya ingin berlari dan membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit saat ini juga. Aku membopong Jaejoong yang terus meringis.

"bertahanlah sayang, ku mohon."

"Hikss, sa-kit Yun."

Aku pun memakai mobil Sekolah dan segera membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit, fikiranku sungguh kacau, aku benar-benar tak akan memaafkan orang yang berlaku ini pada keluargaku. Tidak cukup lama aku sudah sampai di rumah sakit, Jaejoong segera di bawa ke ruang UGD, ya Tuhan, selamatkan Jaejoong dan bayiku, hanya itu yang aku inginkan.

Ddrrtttt

Ponselku berbunyi, _Umma_ , aku rasa pihak sekolah mengabarkan hal ini, aku pun segera menerima panggilan tersebut. Aku tarik nafas, air mata ku sudah banyak berlinang kini.

"Yun, ada Siwsa yang mencelakai Jaejoong? Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, _Umma_ , Yunho sedang di rumah sakit kini, hiks, Yunho takut _Umma_." Aku benar-benar takut hal buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong kini, air mataku sungguh tidak bisa berhenti.

"Sabar sayang, _Umma_ dan _Appa_ akan ke Rumah Sakit sekarang, berdoa yang terbaik untuk Jaejoong dan bayi mu ya." Aku pun mengangguk, _Umma_ memantikan komunikasi kami, tak berapa lama Dokter pun keluar.

"Dok, bagaimana kondisi Istri dan anak saya." Aku sangat berharap tidak terjadi apapun, aku mohon tuhan.

"Jadi anda Suaminya? Kita harus segera lakukan operasi, salah satu bayi anda sudah tidak bernyawa, untuk keselamatan Pasien dan salah satu bayinya kita harus melakukan operasi." Rasanya seperti ada batu yang menghantam dadaku kali ini? aku harus kehilangan salah satu bayiku, tanganku pun mengepal keras, aku tak akan membiarkan pelaku yang membuat Jaejoong seperti ini tenang. Karena dia aku harus kehilangan salah satu bayiku. Dokter menyuruhku menandatangani surat persetujuan operasi, air mataku tidak hentinya mengalir, tak berapa lama Seunghyun, YooSu, Sibum, dan Boa _noona_ datang.

"Bagaimana Jaejoong?" tanya Seunghyun dengan cemas. Aku hanya mengusap kasar wajahku seraya menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahku sedari tadi.

"Dokter bilang, ka-kami kehilangan salah satu bayi kami."

"Apa?!"

"Bayi?" aku lihat Boa bingung dengan kondisi ini.

"Sebenarnya Yunho dan Jaejoong bukan pasangan kekasih, tapi mereka Suami-Istri, Yunho sengaja merahasiakannya." Aku dengar Yoochun menjelaskan semuanya, aku pun tidak menyangka kami akan mempunyai anak kembar, tapi harapan kini musnah, bayi kami sudah bersama Tuhan kini.

"Lalu Jaejoong, dan salah satu bayi nya?" Kini Siwon yang bertanya.

"Jaejoong harus melakukan operasi agar dia dan salah satu bayi kami selamat, aku takut terjadi sesuatu, aku sangat takut." Aku tidak pedulikan anggapan mereka apa kini, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mataku, Aku lihat Jaejoong sudah siap di bawa ke ruang operasi, hatiku masih terasa ngilu melihatnya. Lampu ruang operasi telah menyala, kami hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk Jaejoong dan bayiku yang selamat. Orangtuaku dan Orangtua Jaejoong telah sampai, wajah mereka sangat begitu cemas, apalagi _Umma_ kami yang telah menangis, aku merasa menjadi Suami tidak berguna di sini, saat ini aku benar-benar merasa takut Jaejoong pergi.

3 jam operasi berlangsung, Jaejoong dan bayi kami yang selamat dapat terselamatkan, tapi kondisi keduanya masih sangat lemah. _Umma_ menyuruhku kembali ke sekolah bersama _Appa_ ku dan _Appa_ Jaejoong, bersama teman-temanku, awalnya aku menolak tapi inilah yang terbaik, aku akan selesaikan masalah ini, _Appa_ memintaku agar setelah ini Jaejoong mengikuti Home Schooling, sangat berbahaya bagi Jaejoong di sekolah saat kondisi hamil, apalagi janin Jaejoong sangat lemah karena salah satunya hilang, demi kebaikan Jaejoong aku pun menyetujuinya.

Saat ini seluruh Siswa di minta berkumpul di lapangan, _Appa_ akan memberitahukan semuanya, aku masih tidak dapat menerima ini semua.

"Maaf mengganggu aktivitas kalian, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf jika Yunho atau pun Jaejoong punya salah pada kalian. Kejadian yang menimpa Jaejoong tadi pagi sungguh memukul kami, Aku harus kehilangan salah satu cucu yang aku nantikan." Ucapan _Appa_ membuat seluruh siswa terkejut.

"Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menikah, aku dan Hyun Joong menjodohkan mereka, kami sengaja merahasiakan ini demi kenyamanan sekolah dan juga Jaejoong, Jaejoong tengah hamil kini, maka dari itu aku meminta pihak sekolah tidak terlalu memberatkannya, tapi, karena kejadian tadi pagi, salah satu janin Jaejoong tidak dapat terselamatkan, aku hanya memohon pada kalian agar mendoakan untuk kesembuhan Jaejoong dan bayinya yang masih selamat kini, aku mohon." Aku melihat _Appa_ sudah menitikkan air matanya, aku pun sudah meminta pihak sekolah mengurus Ahra dan yang terlibat dalam ulahnya tersebut, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka tenang di sekolah ini.

.

.

Aku kembali ke rumah sakit, aku hanya dapat melihat Jaejoong yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, hanya ada satu harapan kami kini, aku harap Tuhan mengizinkan aku dan Jaejoong merawatnya. Aku menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang rapuh, tidak ada wajahnya yang ceria, yang selalu membuatku tertawa, dan selalu membuatku kesal. Kini hanya mata yang terpejam dengan bibir pucat, aku mengecup tangan mulus tersebut, aku kembali terisak.

"Jae, bangunlah sayang, aku merindukanmu." Tangan lembut pun mengusap bahuku, itu Hwang _Umma_.

"Yun, Jaejoong itu kuat, percayalah." Aku hanya bisa menggangguk, dan menatap wajahnya yang tertidur cantik kini. Aku yakin kau mampu lewati ini sayang. Aku sangat Yakin.

TBC

Maaf mungkin part ini tidak banyak part Jaejoong yang bikin tertawa, mungkin.

Hohoho, maaf juga bahasaku sedikit Amburadul :p, oiya makasih yang suka sama cerita ini.

Makasih juga yang udah kasih saran, seneng banget deh.

Love u pul deh buat kalian.


	11. Chapter 11

First Love ( Early Marriage )

"Jae, bangunlah, hiks ku mohon."

"Yuniiiieeeeeeeeeeee."

"Jae, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu sayang, bangunlah."

"Astaga, Yuniieeeee aku udah bangun, kamu itu yang banguunnnnnnnnnn." Sumpah ya ini orang kenapa coba, udah aku tarik-tarik tangannya tapi tetap tidak mau bangun, buset dah -_-, tidur apa pingsan bang.

"Yuniieeee, Jung Yunhooo, Beruang mesum, bangun kalau tidak kau aku cium!" stop, cium itu bukan ancaman untuk seorang Jung Yunho, yang ada dia yang ke enakan, ya kali abis itu aku harus layanin dia beronde-ronde, dihh mau tapi malu.

"J-jae." Akhirnya Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya, aduh Yun, aku lebih baik membangunkan sesuanu lah dari pada membangunkanmu dini hari begini.

Greep

Lohh

Yunho memelukku dengan sangat erat, eh, dia juga menangis. Aku pun mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa Yun?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Jae, jangan tinggalkan aku." Loh? Kapan aku pergi, dari tadi aku di sampingnya terus kok, bener deh.

"Kamu mimpi buruk ya? Mimpi apa?" Yunho pun mengangguk.

"Aku mimpi kau di celakai Ahra, dan salah satu bayi kita meninggal Jae." Astagadragon, itu mimpi horror dah.

"Aduuhhh amit-amit, Kamu makanya baca doa kalau tidur. Tapi aku juga mimpi yang sama Yun, bertengkar dengan mak lampir itu, tapi nasibku tidak seburuk di mimpimu." Yunho pun mengecup keninggku.

"Mimpi pun aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu Jae." Adduuuhh makkkk meleleh nih, ini gombalannya.

"Aduh gombalannya, eh tadi kamu bilang salah satu bayi kita? Berati anak kita kembar? Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa keren-keren, berapa Yun? Kayak triplet ga?" Yunho hanya menghela nafasnya, dan memutar bola matanya kemudian tersenyum. Ini orang abis mimpi buruk makin manis aja sih.

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton film Jae, Aku masih terfikir mimpi itu, itu benar-benar seperti nyata."

"Yaudah ga usah di fikirin, aku masih di hadapanmu, dengan sehat kok." Aku pun tersenyum, Yunho kembali memelukku, tunggu! Aku membangunkan Yunho bukan untuk di peluknya, aku pun melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

"Yun, aku mau Ice cream."

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Yunho, ia pun melirik jam dan kembali melihatku, ayo Jae pasang puppy eyesmu yang paling baik.

"Ice cream, _Appa_ Ice cream." Aku pun mengusap perutku, Yunho hanya mendesah frustasi.

"Ini jam 2 Jae, besok pagi kita sekolah, besok saja!" Yunho pun kembali menarik selimutnya, ettt tidak bisa, kehendakku harus dituruti, aku pun menarik kasar selimutnya.

"Yunniieeee Ice cream."

"Ck!" Yunho pun beranjak dari kasur, yess berhasil, sudah aku bilang, kehendak Jaejoong itu harus dituruti, jika tidak, siap-siap telingamu sakit Yun. Dengan cepat aku segera turun dari kasur, Yunho mengambil 2 mantel, yang satu ia kenakan, dan yang satu lagi ia pakaikan padaku, aduhhhh iri ya? Kasian~. Yunho mengambil Kunci mobil dan segera keluar kamar, aku pun mengikutinya dengan riang gembira di belakang sambil bersenandung senang.

Pencarian kami Ice cream di dini hari pun berlangsung, kalau boleh aku berfikir, aku pun bingung apa ada tukang Ice cream yang buka sepagi ini? lah kali ada, namanya jadi Ice cream Po*ong, berhubung pengarang takut ama tuh lemper, jadi di sensor :v.

"Tidak ada kan? ini sudah nyaris jam 3 Jae. Hoooaammm aku juga sudah mengantuk." Aku lihat Yunho memang sudah lelah, tapi aku mau Ice creamnya sekarang.

"Aku maunya sekarang Yun, ga mau besok, Yun-ie ga mau kan baby kita nanti ngeces, nanti apa kata orang? Duh kok ngeces sih? Emang minta apa? emang _Appa_ sama _Umma_ nya ga mampu kasih ya? Nah loh bagaimana Yun?" Alasanku sungguh hebat bukan? kini aku melihat Yunho sedang berfikir, tak berapa lama ia pun menelpon seseorang. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Yunho berbicara.

"Chun! Dimana tempat yang menjual Ice cream 24 jam." Wah dia menelpon si jidat, bisa di andalkan juga ya si jidat.

"Bilang yun, jangan di supermarket, aku tidak mau Ice cream begituan." Yunho melirikku dan kembali mendesah frustasi.

"Ice cream yang tidak ada Supermarket pokoknya."

"Oh? Baiklah, terimakasih." Yunho memantikan ponselnya, aku pun meliriknya penasaran.

"Gimana?"

"Tidak ada kedai yang buka 24 jam, dia memberitahu cari hotel berbintang, pasti restaurant hotel tersebut buka 24 jam, dan pasti juga mereka menyediakan Ice cream." Aje gileeee otaknya jenius juga ya si jidat, tapi kenapa di Sekolah cuma Yunho yang jenius? Apakah ada udang di balik bala-bala? Apa emang dasar Yunho yang bodoh nya keterlaluan dalam hal seperti ini. kami pun segera mencari hotel berbintang, dan benar, mereka menyediakan apa yang ku mau, pegawai hotel tersebut hanya menatap heran kami, ya bagaimana tidak, kami hanya pakai piyama saja, untung saja kami turun dari mobil mewah, coba kalau tidak, fikir mereka 'gelandangan dari mana ini?' -_-.

Aku memesan 4 Ice cream dengan rasa Coklat, Vanila, Strawberry, Mocca, sampai rasa yang tertinggal disini :'). Abaikan. Maaf ya Yun aku habiskan sendiri semuanya, uuhhmmm ini nikmat sekali.

"UUuhhhmmm _Masitaaaa_." Ujarku riang, Yunho tersenyum dan menghapus sisa Ice cream di tepi bibirku.

"Enak?" tanyanya, aku pun mengangguk, ia tersenyum.

"Jae, Aku masih cemas akan mimpiku, setelah ini kau ikut Home schooling saja ya, tidak usah sekolah." Yunho ngomong apa sih, aku terlalu fokus pada Ice cream ku kini, tapi jika tidak ada respon ia pun marah, ya sudah aku mengangguk saja.

"Jadi kau mau? Yasudah, besok aku akan bilang _Appa_ agar mencarikanmu guru."

"Guru? Oh? Terus?" aku kembali menyantap Ice creamku, aaahhhh enak sekali, Yunho masih saja mengoceh sedari tadi, ini orang bicara apa sih, kok ga masuk otakku sama sekali ya.

"Ya sudah, jadi kau mau?" tanya nya kembali, mau apa? mau apa? aku bingung deh sumpah ni.

"hehe, mau apa Yun?" Yunho hanya menatapku kesal kini.

"Kamu mengerti tidak yang aku bicarakan dari tadi?" dengan tidak merasa berdosa aku pun menggeleng.

"Astaga JUNG JAEJOONG! Otakmu itu Pentium berapa sih?" aduh bahas otak lagi, tauan pas pembagian otak aku telat, ya jadi dapat yang sisa, ahaha.

"Aiiishh, kau menghinaku Yun." Aku pun mengercutkan bibirku kini.

"Jangan menggoda ku!"

"Dih siapa yang menggoda?"

"Kau!"

"Aku?"

"Ya, apa maksudmu memajukan bibirmu, mau aku terjang disini juga Jae?!" duh mulai ni, eerrrhh.

"Mau dong." Aku pun mengedip-ngedipkan mataku kini, Yunho menahan tawanya kini, sementara aku pun tertawa lepas.

"Jae, jae, jika saja kau aplikasi, mungkin aku akan mengupgrademu selalu."

"aiihh biar ga lola gitu? Tega masa. Tapi kalau masih lola juga?"

"Berati RAM mu yang lemah." Stttoooppp ini kita bahas apa sih, kok makin tijel aja, aku hanya mendengus sebal mendengarnya, Yunho kini tertawa puas.

"Cepat habiskan, sebentar lagi jam 4, aku tidak akan tidur sepertinya setelah ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Waktunya sempit, Jam 06:30 kita harus berangkat." Ah iya juga sih, padahal males banget lah, libur ayo dong.

"Yun, aku masih ingat mimpimu."

"Jangan bahas mimpi menyeramkan itu."

"Ihhh tar dulu, katanya baby kita kembar ya? Nanti pulang Sekolah kita ke Yonghwa _Hyung_ yuk Yun, kira-kira benar tidak ya."

"uhm boleh juga." Aku pun sudah menghabiskan 4 Ice creamku tanpa sisa, kami pun kembali pulang, sampai rumah pun sudah jam 5, Yunho segera masuk kamar mandi untuk bergegas mandi, sementara aku menyiapkan seragam kami, aduh aku mengantuk sekali ni.

.

.

First Love ( Early Marriage )

.

.

Kami sudah sampai di Sekolah, dan malah tepatnya di ruang organisasi, kami berangkat terlalu pagi ya? Masih belum ada yang datang selain orang-orang yang piket, Yunho terlihat begitu lelah, ia kini tengah tertidur dipangkuanku, Yunho sengaja mengajakku kemari karena pasti kelas masih berantakan, dan ia sulit untuk tidur sebentar, aku tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambutnya.

" _Appa_ mu lelah sayang, makanya lain kali kalau meminta sesuatu jangan malam-malam." Aku pun terkekeh, Yunho ganteng banget dah kalau lagi tidur gini, muka juteknya terlihat tenang, sempat ga habis fikir, kok bisa ya mereka betah di ketuai orang sok disiplin seperti ini, tak berapa lama Yoochun dan Junsu pun masuk, ini pasangan rame datang dah, tapi sebelum si bebek itu berwek-wek tidak jelas, aku pun menatapnya tajam ala Yunho, dan menunjuk Yunho yang tidur di pangkuanku.

"Semalam kau mengerjai Yunho lagi?" tanya Yoochun, dih siapa yang ngerjain, loh orang itu bawaan baby.

"Itu bawaan anak kami, aku mengerjainya? Yang ada aku di cekik Chun!" Yoochun pun tertawa pelan takut membangunkan Yunho.

"Anak kalian itu benar-benar ya, meminta sesuatu tidak mengenal waktu."

"Wajar, coba saja jika kau menikah nanti, dan Junsu hamil, aku sumpahi melebihi nasib Yunho kini dirimu chun."

"Jae, tega sekali kau." Aku pun tertawa kini, tak lama setelah itu Boa _noona_ pun datang, wow, anak organisasi tuh tiap pagi suka kumpul di sini ya? Wah berati Yunho, ck!

"Yunho mengapa tertidur begitu?" tanyanya, ga tau nanya sama siapa tuh orang.

"Dia lelah, semalam tidak tidur _noona_." Yoochun pun menanggapi ocehannya, aku mah males banget lah.

"Oh." Ia pun mengangguk dan segera pergi kembali, ia bagus bangetlah, pergi kau ke ujung dunia. Sebentar lagi jam 7, aku pun membangunkan Yunho dengan pelan.

"Yun, ayo bangun, sudah mau jam 7." Yunho pun bangun, duh itu mata ngantuk banget sih kayaknya.

"Masih ngantuk?" tanyaku, ia pun mengangguk.

"Cuci muka dulu gih." Ia pun menggeleng, loh kok gitu sih.

"Cium aku saja." Nah loohhh, Yun ada YooSu di sini loh.

"Ada Yoochun dan Junsu Yun."

"Biarkan saja, anggap mereka serangga saja."

"Kkkyyyaaaaaa what do you maksud _hyungieeee_." Junsu pun berteriak kesal kini, Yunho masih setengah membuka matanya tak pedulikan teriakan Junsu yang melengking tersebut, akhirnya aku pun mengecup sekilas bibir Yunho, eett tapi Yunho menahanku ini, Yunho mulai menghisap bibirku, Yun ada orang plissss malu niii.

"ekhem, Yun, jangan sampai ada yang melihat selain kami, cepat sadar!" Yoochun pun angkat bicara, Yunho melepas ciuman kami dan kini berdecak kesal, nah loh ngambek lagi ini orang. Kami pun akhirnya keluar dan kembali ke kelas, hari ini Siwon masih masuk, aku kira tidak, besok kan mereka menikah, aku dan Yunho kini duduk tenang di tempat kami, guru pun masuk kelas kini, kelas kembali hening.

.

.

Tidak terlalu banyak kegiatan sekolah, aku jalani hari ini sama seperti kemarin-kemarin, hanya saja hari ini Yunho lebih ketat banget ngejanya, sampe ke toilet aja masa dia ngikut -_-, ini mah kelewatan kali Yun, besok hari pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum, aku dan Yunho pasti datang ke acara tersebut, orangtuaku pun pasti datang, aku kangen _Appa_ sama _Umma_ , besok Sekolah libur, kira-kira Yunho mau tidak ya menginap di rumahku, aku rindu kamarku. Sepulang sekolah ini kami ke Rumah Sakit untuk melakukan USG melihat baby kami, duhh ini sungguh membuatku tegang, Yonghwa _hyung_ saat ini memperlihatkan kami kondisi baby kami, tangan Yunho terus menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Mereka sehat." Ujar Yonghwa _hyung_ , mereka? Jadi benaar, aku akan punya anak kembar, aahhh cita-citaku terwujud.

"Kembar _hyung_?" tanya Yunho senang.

"Ia, ternyata ada 2 janin dalam tubuh Jaejoong, mereka sangat sehat." Aku sangat senang, melihat baby-babyku yang berada di monitor tersebut, aku sungguh tidak sabar menantinya. Setelah pemeriksaan selesai, Yonghwa _hyung_ kembali memberiku vitamin kembali, aku sungguh ingin cepat-cepat mereka lahir, ayo dong majukan waktunya. Aku pun tidak hentinya tersenyum dan mengusap perutku dengan lembut.

" _Umma_ sayang kalian, terus sehat ya sayang." Ujarku, Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkahku.

"Bukan hanya _umma_ yang senang _appa_ pun tak kalah senang." Aku tersenyum kini melihat Yunho, Yunho pun merangkulku dan mengecup keningku dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih kau sudah berikan hal yang terindah Jae." Aku tersenyum balik padanya, ini benar-benar anugerah dari Tuhan.

Kami pun berjalan menuju parkiran kini, oiya aku belum bilang, paman Yoo supir pribadi kami meminta izin pulang seminggu karena istrinya sakit, maka dari itulah Yunho yang menyetir, padahal aku mau naik motor, tapi Yunho melarangnya, takut kandunganku kenapa-kenapa, huft.

"Yun, besok libur, Siwon dan Kibum pun menikah, kita menginap di rumah orangtuaku ya, aku kangen mereka." Yunho pun menatapku kini sebelum ia membukakan pintu mobil untukku, udah kayak putra mahkota kan aku, punya supir ganteng banget lagi.

"Yasudah, sekarang kita pulang dulu dan membawa beberapa pakaian, sehabis itu kita pulang ke rumah orangtuamu."Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, aku segera memeluk erat Yunho, ahh emang Yunho T.O.P begete lah, Yunho tersenyum dan membukakan aku pintu mobil, kami pun kembali pulang untuk menyiapkan kebutuhan untuk menginap, Yunho membawa sepasang kemeja untuk kami besok menghadiri acara Sibum, dan lagi Yunho tidak lupa membawa susuku dan vitamin untukku, aduh dasar ya, semua ia persiapkan tanpa ada yang tertinggal, kami segera menuju rumah orang tuaku, aahhh ini kejutan untuk mereka.

Mobil Yunho pun sudah memasuki halaman Mansion ku, ahhh rumahku tercinta, aku rindu, ya walau hanya beberapa hari menempatinya karena setelah itu aku menikah dengan Yunho dan tinggal di rumah berbeda, tapi tetap saja rumah bersama kedua orangtuaku ini sungguh berkesan. Aku pun segera turun dan hendak berlari, jika saja Yunho tidak tahan, aku pasti berlari cepat masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan berlari!" oke lah, kini beruang kutub ini memarahiku.

"lupa Yun, namanya lupa itu ga inget."

"ck! Lupa keseringan." Yunho pun menuntun tanganku menuju ke dalam mansionku, setibanya di dalam.

" _Ummaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ Joongie pulaaaaaaaannnnnngg." Aku kembali ke habitatku, wkwkwkw

"Joongiiieeeeeeeeeeeee." _Umma_ pun berlari ke arahku kini, ia memelukku dengan sangat eratnya, aku pun membalas pelukannya tidak kalah erat.

"Joongie kangen _Umma_ kangen banget, banget, bangettttt." _Umma_ pun mengecup pipiku.

" _Umma_ juga sayang, ah senangnya kau main."

"Hu,um, Joongie dan Yunho akan bermalam disini _Umma_." _Umma_ pun tersenyum riang.

"Begitu? Yun biarkan Paman lee yang meletakan tas kalian, _Umma_ ada puding untuk kalian, dan juga untuk cucu _Umma_." _Umma_ pun mengusap lembut perutku, aku dan Yunho tersenyum riang.

"Cucu-cucu _Umma_." Ujarku

"Kembar?" tanya _Umma_ , aku mengangguk senang, _Umma_ pun tidak kalah senangnya, ia kembali memelukku, aduh aku gepeng ni lama-lama _Umma_.

.

.

First Love ( Early Marriage )

.

.

Hari ini aku senang sekali, bertemu _Appa_ dan _Umma_ dan lagi kami makan bersama, ahhh ini benar-benar menyenangkan sekali. Dan kini aku dan Yunho sudah berada di kamarku, kamar yang sangat aku rindukan, Yunho merangkulku, sementara tangannya yang lain melihat-lihat album lamaku, banyak poto ku bayi disana, yang masih imut-imut, unyu-unyu, gemesin deh.

"Kau dari kecil sudah cantik ya, aku kira kau operasi." Wuuutttt? Jadi selama ini dia mengira wajahku permakan, dih, ini mah orisinil keuleus.

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara, semua di tubuhku ini asli, apalagi hatiku, asli padamu." Eeeaaaaaaaa ciat-ciat, gombal dikit lah, Yunho hanya tersenyum sekilas, dasar pelit banget senyumnya.

"Berati dadamu yang montok itu asli?" duh, kok ngomongnya ke dada coba.

"Ihhh Beruang mesum, aslilah, bukannya kau sudah mengetesnya." Kini Yunho terkekeh, ia kembali melihat-lihat potoku.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Yunho saat melihat potoku SD, wkwkwkw sumpah deh Yunho masa tidak tau itu siapa.

"Coba tebak." Ujarku riang.

"Wajahnya mirip Seunghyun." Wkwkwkwkw dih pinter bangetlah suamiku, jadi makin cintong-cintong/?

"Ahahaha, iya Yun."

"Gemuk sekali."

"Iya, ahaha, beda banget kan? Katanya ia melakukan diet ketat saat Junior High School." Yunho pun mengangguk, Yunho menutup album tersebut, dan menatapku serta mengecup bibirku sekilas. Aku tersenyum malu kini. Kok tiba-tiba aku ingat kejadian pertemuan pertama kali di kamar ini ya, ahaha, karena Lotion tersebut kami cepat menikah.

"Yun, ingat tidak kejadian kita pertama kali di kamar ini." tanyaku, Yunho pun tiba-tiba terkekeh mengingatnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak tau Jae, lantainya sangat licin, dan tiba-tiba aku terjatuh pada tubuhmu, tau tidak itu ciuman pertamaku." Jujurnya, wuidih, ciuman pertama tapi mahirnya bukan main ya.

"Itu juga ciuman pertamaku Yun, tapi kau mahir sekali berciuman. Sering nonton bokep ya."

"Ck! Kau ini ya, aku bukan orang seperti itu, entahlah, aku kehilangan kesadaran saat aku merasakan bibirmu, apalagi wangi tubuhmu." Yaakkkkk kini Yunho menghirup dan mengecup pelan leherku, geli-geli gimana gitu.

Plaakk

Aku pun menepuk tangannya.

"Kau ini ya, tau tidak, lantaiku licin karena aku menjatuhkan lotion dan lupa membersihkannya." Aku terkekeh kini, Yunho hanya menatapku.

"jadi itu sebabnya."

"hehehe iya, Lotion membawa berkah. Kan kamu bisa grepe-grepein aku." Aku pun tertawa riang

"Jae bahasamu itu, grepe-grepe. Tapi karena lotion itu aku pun bisa menikah denganmu, dan lagi merasakan dada montokmu, dan lubang sempitmu." Wuuuttttttttt Yunho ngomongnya mulai ngeres nih, terus lagi ini tangan gatel bangetnya dari tadi remas-remas dadaku.

"Yuunnhh."

Pllakkk

Aku pun kembali memukul tangannya, ia pun terkekeh.

"Apa jadinya ya Yun jika tidak ada Junsu waktu itu?" tanyaku

"Ya, mungkin malam pertama kita hari itu juga." Aku kembali tertawa, benar juga ya, orang Yunho saat itu benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan, ahhh ternyata kamar ini saksi awal kami ya, indahnya. Yunho pun membelai rambutku dan mengciumnya dengan sangat lembut, tak lama setelah itu kami pun tertidur.

.

.

Esok paginya….

Oke Fix, Joongie please jangan rempong, _Appa_ dan _Umma_ sudah rapi menunggu kami dibawah, sementara Yunho masih saja mengalami mual di pagi harinya, ya Tuhaaaannnn sampai kapan Yunho alami ini, mana lagi aku belum mengenakan kemeja, aku masih mengenakan bathrobe sehabis mandi, aku tidak tega melihat Yunho yang terus saja mengeluarkan cairan bening dan menahan mualnya, maka dari itu aku pun mementingkan mengurus Yunho terlebih dahulu. Yunho pun bernafas lega kemudian, aku lihat ia begitu lelah.

"maaf Yun, karena aku ham-.." Jari Yunho pun menghentikan ucapanku.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi." Aku pun mengangguk, kami pun keluar dari kamar mandi, Yunho merapikan kemejanya sementara aku mulai mengenakan pakaian. Aku melihat Yunho sedang mencoba mengenakan dasinya, aku sangat tau Yunho tidak bisa memakai dasi, aku pun segera menghampirinya dan memakaikan dasi untuknya, ia pun tersenyum.

"Makasih boo." Yunho pun mengecup sekilas bibirku. Aku kembali mengancingkan kemejaku, Yunho sangat tampan dengan pakaian tersebut, aduh pipi ku merona kembali saat melihatnya, setelah selesai kami pun turun, _Appa_ dan _Umma_ sudah siap sedari tadi.

"Maaf _Umma_ telat, seperti biasa, Yunho mual." Ujarku, orang tuaku pun tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, yasudah. Yun mobilmu tinggal saja, Kita pergi dengan mobil _Appa_." Ujar _Appa_ , Yunho pun mengiyakannya, kami pun pergi bersama ke pesta pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum,Siwon memberitahu beberapa teman baiknya saja, Seperti Seunghyun dan Yoochun, Junsu pasti sudah hadir di pesta tersebut, bebek itu kan sangat menyukai pesta.

Kami telah sampai, pesta cukup meriah, aku lihat Siwon dan kibum sangat begitu senang, ah manisnya padahal mereka tidak saling mencintai sebelumnya, Tuhan itu maha tau ya, jodoh itu tidak kemana. Aku dan Yunho pun memberikanucapan selamat untuk mereka.

"Yun, kita menikah lagi yuk." Ajakku, Yunho pun membelalakan matanya, kenapa? Ada yang salah bang?

"Jae, bicara apa sih."

"Aku tiba-tiba ingin Yun karena melihat mereka."

"Sudah, jangan kau banyangkan makanya." Aku mengercutkan bibirku dan mengangguk, ah senangnya melihat teman dan sepupuku bahagia, dan lagi Yunho, sepertinya ia sudah tidak mencemaskan Siwon mendekatiku lagi. Semua berjalan lancar, aku melihat senyum bahagia semua orang. Senangnya melihat ini semua.

.

.

First Love ( Early Marriage )

.

.

6 bulan berlalu.

"Yuuuniiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Joongie ga bisa gunting kuku kaki joongiiieeeeee, pokoknya guntingin." Well, 6 bulan berlalu, perutku sudah membesar kini, hari-hari sekolah berjalan monoton, tetapi aku mengikuti program Home Schooling sejak 4 bulan lalu, saat perutku sudah membesar dan menimbulkan kecurigaan anak-anak, akhirnya Yunho dan pihak sekolah menceritaakan yang sebenarnya, tau tidak Ekspresi mak lampir, dia Shock ampe pingsan, horeeeee, senangnya lihat penderitaannya, Boa _noona_ bersikap biasa saja, aku dengar dia sudah tau sebelumnya, jadi tidak cukup terkejut. Baguslah. Dan sekarang Yunho adalah asistten pribadiku, lihat saja kini ia sedang menggunting kuku kakiku.

"Adduuuuhhh sakiittt. Iklas napa Yun, kukunya yang di potong bukan jariku!" Seneng sekali bisa memarahi Yunho seperti ini, Yunho hanya mendesah kesal, mungkin fikirnya 'awas kalau sudah tidak hamil, aku cincang kau!', horroorrrr ihhh.

"Sudah tau aku tidak mahir menggunting kuku, masih kau suruh."

"Aiiihhhh kalau aku bisa aku pun lakukan sendiri Yun, ini terhalang perut."

Setiap hari rumah kami ramai karena ribut, perdebatanku dan Yunho, ya jujur si terkadang aku yang kelewatan mengerjainya, ahaha, ya kapan lagi coba. Iya kan?

TBC

Makasih suportnya bebseu

:*


	12. Chapter 12

First Love ( Early Marriage )

Hal paling menyebalkan itu adalah menunggu. Sumpah ya dari tadi aku hanya melirik jam dan memutar-mutar chanel televisi. Tidak ada acara yang menarik, yang ada gosip artis kawin-cerai. Dih kan malesin banget. Secara tidak sadar aku pun telah menyemil 10 bungkus snack, aje gile rakus juga ya aku ini -_-, apa ini kualat karena mengejek Seunghyun selalu? Aku mengusap lembut perutku yang sangat besar kini. Dan yang perlu kalian ketahui, karena hamil besar seperti ini aku diharuskan kedua _Umma_ ku memakai pakaian wanita, alias daster -_-. Seketika itu jatuh image ku.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho telah pulang.

"Hai Boo." Yunho duduk di sampingku dan mengecup sekilas bibirku, aku pun meliriknya sebal kini.

"Kau telat 1 jam 2 menit." Ujarku, Yunho mendesah frustasi mendengar ucapanku, entahlah sejak hamil aku seperti mengalami 2 kepribadian, ya apa karena baby di dalam perutku ini memiliki sifat bertolak belakang? Terkadang aku seperti diriku yang bodo amet mau telat atau tidak. Dan terkadang aku merasa seperti Yunho yang sok perfect. Hadeuh.

"Tadi ada jam pelajaran tambahan sayang." Kan selalu ada alasan. Aku hanya bisa mengercutkan bibirku. Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap perutku serta menciumnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Apa kabar para kesayangan _Appa_?" Anak-anak dalam perutku pun merespon, ia meninju eh apa menendang ya? Ya kagak taulah intinya perutku kini sedang asik bergerak membuat aku mengaduh karena kenakalan mereka di dalam. Yunho hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Sambutan buat _Appa_ jangan buat _Umma_ kualahan dong sayang." Aku mengusap lembut perutku kini

"Kakimu membengkak lagi Jae?" tanya Yunho yang melihat kakiku kini, aku pun mengangguk dengan wajah semelas-melasnya.

"Kata _Umma_ ini wajar Yun, tapi karena ini aku tidak bisa mengenakan sandal atau sepatu, huft." Yunho mengusap kepalaku dengan begitu lembutnya, aduh sikap ni orang manis banget deh.

"Yasudah, tidak usah mengenakannya, seperti halnya kini kau yang jarang kenakan celana dalam bukan? ahahah." Sungguh terlalu Yunho, mengapa aib ku yang itu dia juga beberkan. Membuat aku malu saja. Aku pun memukul keras lengannya.

"Yakkk, Yunnie mah. Itu karena aku kasihan kepada babynya." Yunho memelukku dengan erat kini.

"Tidak apa, karena begitu aku dengan mudah mengunjungi baby bukan?" Checkmate, ucapannya membuat pipiku seperti tomat saat ini. Yunho benar-benar semakin mesum, apalagi ia bilang aku begitu sexy dengan kondisi hamil. dih seksi darimana coba? Yang ada kayak badut begini.

"Yun, jangan bicara bukan-bukan." Aku pun berusaha berdiri kini, mengangkat beban di perut sungguh benar-benar membuat lelah.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Yunho, duh takut banget kehilangan sih.

"Menyiapkan makan mu." Aku pun berjalan perlahan menuju dapur, Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang.

Aktivitasku kini benar-benar menjadi ibu rumah tangga ya, ahaha. Apalagi nanti jika si kembar lahir? Apa aku tega meninggalkannya? Mana lagi, Jihoon _Appa_ mengharuskanku kembali ke Sekolah nanti. Lah terus aku harus meninggalkan si Kembar di rumah dengan Baby sister? Bisa kali ya di bawa. Tapi itu mustahil Joongie.

Sore ini Yunho mengajakku untuk mencari perlengkapan bayi ke Mall, asik dah belanja-belanja. Banyak sekali barang yang kami beli, pakaian mereka sangat membuat ku senang, mungil-mungil banget, ah tak sabar menunggu memakaikannya untuk mereka. Aku beli pakaian baby-babyku dengan motif gajah. Masalah? Entah mengapa aku sangat suka dengan hewan bertubuh bengkak begitu.

Setelah berbelanja kami pun makan di restaurant. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak berbelanja ke Mall seperti ini, rasanya rindu sekali ke tempat seperti ini. Beberapa orang melirik kami, kenapa coba? Terpesona denganku? Atau dengan Yunho? Sampai aku mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"Pasangan itu sangat serasi ya? Suaminya sangat tampan sementara Istrinya begitu cantik. Sepertinya mereka pasangan muda. Wajahnya masih sangat remaja." Kan bener, mereka membicarakan kami, aku yakin Yunho tau, tapi ini orang masih stay Cool aja.

"Yun, kau tidak risih kita jadi objek perhatian?"

"Buat apa? mereka ini yang sibuk. Abaikan saja. Lagi pula mereka memuji bukan?" bener juga si, tapi mereka mah puji kamu Yun, lah masa aku di bilang Cantik, kan fitonah bingo.

Setelah selesai kami pun pergi. Jalan-jalannya cukup melelahkan ya. Kami pun sampai di rumah, aku segera merapikan pakaian baby yang baru kami beli. Yunho segera mengambil laptop dan buku pelajarannya. Besok ia harus ujian, aku harus memakluminya. Aku menyediakannya Teh hangat, setelah itu aku tinggal dia tidur.

.

.

Malam berganti dengan cepat ya, Yunho sudah bersiap-siap berangkat Sekolah. Semenjak aku tidak sekolah lagi, Yunho membawa motor, ia hanya membiarkan paman Yoo untuk mengantarku saja. Perhatiannyaaa….

Pagi ini aku dan Yunho berada di meja makan, Yunho hanya mau makanan yang aku buat saja, ia selalu menolak jika itu bukan buatanku. Manja bangetkan? Perutku sungguh tidak nyaman sejak tadi bangun tidur, terkadang mulas tapi setelah itu tidak. Yunho sepertinya tau.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jae? Wajahmu tampak pucat?" tanyanya, aku pun menggeleng dan mengusap perutku, bayi-bayiku sepertinya tidak mau diam.

"Tidak Yun, aku hanya lelah dengan kelakuan para baby yang tidak mau diam." Aku meringis menahan tingkah mereka, awas saja jika mereka lahir, aku akan mencubitnya sampai nangis, wkwkwk yang perlu di khawatirkan, yang ada Yunho membalaskan sakit anaknya kepadaku, Yunho kan sangat menyayangi mereka.

"Ya sudah, jika ada apa-apa kau hubungi aku ya, hari ini hanya ujian, aku janji pulang cepat." Aku pun mengangguk, Yunho berdiri setelah menyelesaikan makannya. Aku pun mengantar Yunho ke depan, Aktivitas rutinitas kami, Yunho mengecup keningku sebelum ia berangkat, dan berpamitan pada anak-anaknya yang berada di perutku ini.

"Aku berangkat ya Jae."

"Iya, hati-hati. Jangan mau di goda wanita-wanita. Kalau sampai aku tau habislah kau Yun."

Yunho hanya terkekeh

"Tidak akan sayang, hanya kau yang berhasil menggodaku." Yakkk Yunho selalu mengingatkan itu. Aku memang benar-benar tampak mengejar-ngejar Yunho ya. Yunho pun pergi. Rasa mulas itu sekali lagi datang, tapi rasanya bukan seperti ingin PUP. Bibi lee pun menghampiriku kini.

"Tuan muda tidak apa-apa?" aku pun menggeleng dan masih setia mengusap perutku.

Aku kembali ke kamarku, para babyku benar-benar tidak bisa tenang, perutku menjadi sakit, tidak di sadari air mataku pun terjatuh karena menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Hiks.. _Umma_ perut Joongie sakit." Aku meremas perutku karena tak sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya. Terkadang rasa itu hilang, tapi kini rasa mulas dan sakit itu lebih sering muncul. Aku tidak ada jalan lain, aku harus menyuruh Yunho kembali pulang, Yakali aku harus mati menahan rasa ini. Aku menghubungi Yunho tapi ia tidak mengangkatnya, ya jelas, pasti Yunho masih dalam perjalanan. Aku pun mencoba berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar sambil menahan rasa sakit pada perutku.

Aku menghamapiri Paman Yoo, ia cukup panik melihatku

"Tuan muda anda kenapa?"

"Akkhh, _Ajushi_ antarkan aku ke Yunho, perutku sangat sakit."

"Astaga, apa anda mau melahirkan? Apa kita langsung ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau dengan Yunho!" Paman Yoo pun mengangguk dan menuntunku ke dalam mobil, rasanya aku ingin menangis, bayi-bayi dalam perutku terus memberontak. Aku menyuruh Paman Yoo mengendarainya dengan cepat, aku harus bertemu Yunho, peduli sekali dengan ujian nya Yunho pasti bisa menyusul.

Tak lama aku telah sampai di sekolahan, aku keluar mobil dengan wajah memucat kini, oke fix, kau menjadi pusat perhatian Joongie.

"Jaejoong, kau sedang apa kemari, jika Tuan Jung tau ia akan marah." Seorang guru pun menghampiriku kini, aduh, guru-guru sini sangat takut dengan Jihoon _Appa_ ya, ya jelaslah.

"Maaf _Sosaengnim_ , aku mau menemui Yunho, se-sepertinya aku mau melahirkan."

"Astaga? Benarkah? Baiklah kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan memanggil Yunho, tadi ia ada di ruang organisasi." Aku pun mengangguk, kapan lagi coba di perlakukan special begini, aku hanya menahan nyeri dengan perutku kini, keringat dingin pun sudah keluar, tak lama kemudian Yunho, dan YooSu pun datang.

"Benar kau akan melahirkan sekarang?" tanya Yunho, aku pun mengangguk

"Sakit banget Yun."

"Jae _Hyung_ , para keponakanku akan lahir sebentar lagi, aaaaakkkkk senangnyaaaaaaaa."

"Jae, Yunho sebentar lagi masuk, dan akan ada ujian." Jidaaaaattt menyebalkan. Aku pun menatap tajam Yoochun kini.

"Terserahmu Yun, jika aku mati saat melahirkan bagaimana?" ancamku

"Jangan bicara macam-macam Jae, aku akan izin pada guru untuk ujian susulan nanti, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Aku pun mengangguk, Yunho bisa bersikap santai ya? Padahal kebanyakan orang panik melihat istrinya mau melahirkan. Kami pun masuk kedalam mobil. Rasa mulas itu semakin menjadi, aku meremas tangan Yunho dengan begitu kuatnya, sementara Yunho mengusap bahuku dengan lembut.

"Sabar Jae."

"Sakit banget Yun. Hiks."

"Aku tau, bertahan demi anak-anak kita ya."

Kami pun telah sampai di Rumah Sakit, kakiku sudah sangat lemas tidak sanggup untuk berjalan, Yunho pun membopongku dan menyuruh perawat membawa kursi roda untuk membawaku ke Ruang Operasi.

.

.

Yunho Pov

Hari ini anak-anakku akan lahir. Tuhan ini adalah hari yang menegangkan untukku, ku mohon selamatkan Jaejoong dan kedua anakku. Aku mencoba bersikap tenang sedari tadi, padahal jauh dalam diriku aku sungguh panik, tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, untung saja aku membaca pengalaman para Suami saat menghadapi Istri yang hendak melahirkan. Aku terpisah dengan Jaejoong, Jaejoong telah masuk ruang operasi untuk segera melakukan operasi sesar. Ponselku pun berdering.

"Ya _Umma._ "

"…"

"Yunho sudah di Rumah Sakit, iya tadi Jaejoong ke Sekolah. Ia sedang di ruang operasi kini, doakan Jaejoong dan anak-anakku ya _Umma_. Yunho sungguh cemas."

"…."

"ya, Yunho tunggu."

Akupun mematikan ponselku, _Umma_ ku akan kemari dengan _Appa_ dan kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Aku berharap Tuhan selalu menjaga orang-orang yang sangat ku sayangi tersebut.

.

.

Akhirnya operasi berjalan dengan lancar, Jaejoong melahirkan 2 putraku yang begitu tampan, aku menemui Jaejoong di ruang operasi tersebut, Jaejoong tersenyum dengan lemah. Aku mengecup keningnya dengan begitu penuh sayang.

"Terima kasih sayang, aku mencintaimu." Ujarku, Jaejoong pun tersenyum.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Yun."

"Tuan Jung, ini Putra-putra anda." Perawat pun menyerahkan kedua putra kami, Jaejoong menggendong putraku yang kedua, sedangkan aku menggendong putra pertamaku, secara tidak sadar air mataku pun terjatuh saat melihat wajah kecil bayiku.

"Anak kita tampan Yun. Sepertimu." Aku lihat Jaejoong sangat begitu senang, ia mengecup bayi yang masih merah tersebut.

"Ya Jae, mereka manis pula, seperti dirimu." Jaejoong pun tersenyum riang.

"Kau sudah siapkan nama untuk mereka Yun?" tanya Jaejoong, aku pun mengangguk.

"Ya, Putra pertama kita bernama Jung Changwook, dan yang kedua denganmu itu Jung Changmin."

"Changwook dan Changmin, nama yang indah." Perawat kembali meminta bayi kami untuk segera di bawa ke ruang bayi, sementara Jaejoong pun harus di pindahkan ke ruang rawat. Ini benar-benar hari membahagiakan untukku dan Jaejoong.

Aku segera menyelesaikan biaya adminitrasi. Tak lama setelah itu kedua orangtua kami pun datang.

"Jaejoong sudah melahirkan yun?" tanya Hwang _Umma_ , aku pun tersenyum riang.

"Sudah _Umma_ , kedua putra kami sudah lahir dengan sehat."

"Syukurlah." Ujar mereka bersama

"lalu dimana cucu _Umma_ sekarang?" tanya _Umma_ ku

"Di ruang bayi _Umma_."

"Lalu Jaejoong?"

"Dia baru saja di pindahkan ke ruang rawat."

Mereka tampak sangat senang, aku pun mengajak mereka ke ruang rawat Jaejoong. Jaejoong tampak begitu lelah, tapi sepertinya rasa senangnya menutupi rasa lelahnya, kedua _Umma_ kami mencium Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang. Jelas saja mereka melakukannya, Jaejoong telah memberinya kedua cucu yang sangat tampan. Aku lihat Hyun Joong _Appa_ memeluk erat dan mencium anak kesayangannya tersebut, kini aku mengerti sikap Hyung Joong _appa_ yang selalu dekat pada Jaejoong, karena aku merasakannya rasa seorang ayah saat aku menggendong putraku untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

Sore pun tiba, Kedua putra kami sudah berada di ruang rawat Jaejoong. Hwang _Umma_ menyuruh Jaejoong untuk memberikannya ASI, di luar akal sehatku tapi faktanya Jaejoong memiliki ASI, itu di karenakan Changmin tidak mau diam dan terus menangis karena lapar, ia tidak mau di beri susu formula. _Umma_ ku sedang menggendong Changwook kini, sementara Jaejoong mencoba memberi ASI pada Changmin.

"Hiks sakit _Umma_." Ujar Jaejoong saat Changmin menghisap nipple Jaejoong, tahan Yun, kau harus mengalah dengan putramu, aku harus meneguk berapa kali salivaku melihat dada montok Jaejoong. Changmin dengan lahapnya meminum ASI Jaejoong.

Cukup lama Changmin menghisap nipple Jaejoong sampai ia kembali tertidur, aku pun cukup lega melihatnya.

" _Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnngggg_." Ck. Junsu berteriak, apakah ia tidak tau ini di rumah sakit, hampir saja Changwook dan Changmin terbangun. Kini Junsu sudah mendapat lirikan tajam dari kami semua.

"Jangan berteriak, Changmin baru saja tertidur." Omel Hwang _Umma_ , Junsu hanya tertawa riang, ia pun menghampiri Jaejoong kini. Selain Junsu, Yoochun, Seunghyun dan Sibum pun datang bersama, dan satu orang yang membuat aku terkejut. Boa _Noona_. Mereka semua memberi kami selamat atas kelahiran kedua putra kami. Aku melihat sorot cemburu dari mata Jaejoong saat ini juga.

"Waahhh Changwook tampak manis seperti Jaejoong dan Changmin tampan sepertimu Yun." Puji Yoochun, Yoochun pun mengusap pipi Changwook dengan lembut.

"Ya asalkan keponakanku tidak ada yang mengikuti otak _Umma_ nya saja."

"Kurang ajar kau Seunghyun!" Seunghyun selalu saja mengganggu Jaejoong, tetapi dialah orang yang sangat ku percaya dalam menjaga Jaejoong saat aku ada kegiatan organisasi.

"Selamat Yun, ah aku jadi tidak sabar juga menunggu kehadiran anakku." Kini Siwon memberikanku selamat, aku bersyukur Siwon telah bersama Kibum,aku rasa mereka sudah saling mencintai satu sama lain. Boa pun menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Selamat Jae, anak-anakmu sangat tampan. Boleh aku menggendong Changmin?" aku hanya dapat melihat Jaejoong ragu memberikan Changmin, tapi pada akhirnya Jaejoong pun memperbolehkan Boa menggendong Changmin.

"Tampannya." Puji Boa

Syukurlah hari ini semua berbahagia.

.

.

First Love ( Early Marriage )

.

.

Jaejoong Pov

Aku sudah kembali pulang setelah seminggu berada di Rumah sakit, ettt tapi aku bukan kembali ke rumah kami, aku pulang ke Rumah Keluarga Jung. Dan kini aku sudah berada di kamar Yunho, ahahaha perdana di kamar Yunho, parah ya. Jelas kami tidak pernah menginap di rumah sini. Ternyata kamar Yunho sangat rapi ya.

Aku masih bersama kedua putraku di kasur saat ini, mereka tampan sekali. Changwook putra pertamaku sangat manis, wajahku lebih mendominan padanya, dia sangat tenang dan jarang kelaparan, lain dengan Putra keduaku, Jung Changmin, dia sangat mudah lapar, dan parahnya ia tidak mau susu formula seperti halnya Changwook yang mau di bantu susu formula, wajah Changmin pun lebih dominan pada Yunho. Yah asalkan sifat esnya jangan menurun pada Changmin saja. Yakali aku harus hadapi 2 manusia Es di rumah, makan ati dong, mending minumnya the botol so*ro -_-.

Yunho pun masuk ke kamar, ia tersenyum riang, aaahhh cucok banget deh senyumannya. Ia datang menghampiriku, mengecup keningku dan menuju ke anak-anaknya, Yunho tampak sangat gembira.

"Anak-anak _Appa_ yang tampan." Yunho mencium kedua anak kami, ahh ga nyangka masih muda kau Yun sudah jadi bapak-bapak, ahahaha.

"Jelas tampan, aku kan tampan Yun."

"Jangan bermimpi sayang, semua orang mengakui kau itu manis dan cantik." Ini orang ya, kagak boleh dikit aja liat orang seneng apa ya? Aku lihat Changmin sudah mulai tidak tenang tidurnya, aahhh pasti sebentar lagi tangisannya menggelegar sampai membangunkan kakaknya.

"oooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk." Kubilang juga apa -_-, aku pun segera mengangkatnya dan memangkunya.

"ssttssss tenang Changminnnie, _Umma_ disni." Ujarku, tapi dia masih saja menangis, tak lama kemudian Changwook pun ikut menangis, astaga ini mengapa sampai ikut-ikutan begini sih.

"Yun, gendong Changwook." Yunho pun menggendong Changwook, akan tetapi Changwook pun tidak mau diam. Mau tidak mau aku harus menyumpal mulut Changmin dengan nipleku, aku pun meminta Yunho untuk memberikan Changwook padaku, sukses, Joongie kananmu Changmin, dan di kirimu Changwook yang masih menangis. Aku pun menyumpal Changwook dengan nipple ku yang lain. Akhirnya mereka diam.

"Changwookie di kirimu, Changminnie di kananmu. Lalu aku Jae?" Ini beruang mesum masih sempatnya menanyakan tempatnya, tidak melihat kondisiku ribet seperti ini?

"Yakk beruang mesum. Masih sempatnya kau memikirkan itu!" Yunho pun mendekati anak-anak ku kini.

"Hei sudah dong, _Appa_ juga mau menyusu."

"Jung Yunho!" Yunho benar-benar ya, muka ku sudah memerah karena ucapannya kini, jika saja salah satu tanganku bebas, aku akan segera memukulnya.

Butuh setengah jam aku membiarkan Changwook dan Changmin menyusu, mereka pun kembali tertidur dengan tenang. Aku jadi mudah lapar, bagaimana tidak? Orang tiap jam mereka menghisap ku selalu -_-. Posisi mu benar-benar terganti Yun.

.

.

First Love ( Early Marriage )

.

.

6 bulan sudah kami lalui, Aku pun sudah kembali ke Sekolah 3 bulan lalu, aku sudah kelas 3 SMA kini, aku dan Yunho kembali di kelas yang sama. Changwook dan Changmin tumbuh menjadi bayi yang gembul, ya bagaimana tidak gembul keduanya sangat hobi makan, apalagi Changmin. Kibum pun sudah melahirkan sebulan setelah aku melahirkan, putra mereka sangat manis namanya Choi Kyuhyun. Changwook dan Changmin di asuh oleh TaeHee _umma_ jika aku dan Yunho Sekolah, aku masih tinggal di kediaman keluarga Jung, Taehee _Umma_ tidak mau cucunya di asuh oleh baby sister, maka dari itu Changwook dan Changmin di asuh olehnya.

Pagi ini aku harus bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah, tetapi Changmin masih setia menghisap nipleku.

"Jae, sudah lepaskan dadamu dari mulut Changmin."

"Yun yang ada dadaku nanti digigitnya, Changmin berbeda dengan Changwook, jika ia belum puas ia tidak mau melepasnya." Kulihat Yunho hanya mendesah frustasi.

"Changminnie, sudah ya, _Umma_ sudah terlambat, _Appa_ sudah mengamuk noh." Aku berbicara lembut padanya tapi, sudah aku bilang Changmin pasti marah, ia pun menggigit keras nipple ku sehingga aku harus menjerit, seettddaaahhh padahal giginya masih beberapa, tapi sudah pintar menggigit. Aku pun melepas paksa mulut Changmin dari nipple ku.

"Jangan menggigit! Nanti _Umma_ tidak mau ngasih mimik Minnie lagi."

"mi-mi….maaaa…"

"Sudah Jae, biarkan. Sesekali biarkan Changmin meminum susu formula seperti Changwook." Aku rasa ide Yunho benar, aku akan repot jika harus seperti ini selalu. Aku mengancingkan seragamku, sementara Changmin terus saja menariknya.

" _Umma_ sudah telat sayang, nanti lagi ya pas _Umma_ pulang." Changmin menangis dengan kencangnya, aku harus tega meninggalkannya, Aku membawa Changmin turun ke bawah dan memberi Changmin ke Taehee _Umma_. Aku lihat Changwook sedang asik bermain dan merangkak. Aku pun mengecup kedua anakku untuk pamit berangkat. Changmin masih saja menangis. Aduh aku tidak sanggup melihatnya.

Aku sudah sampai di Sekolah kini, fikiranku masih kepada Changmin.

"Yun, Aku tidak tega melihat Changmin." Yunho pun merangkulku dan mengusap bahuku.

"Tidak apa, kau harus biasakannya." Sepanjang pelajaran aku sungguh tidak konsen, ya emang sih kapan aku pernah konsen, tapi kan ini beda. Firasatku benar-benar tidak tenang. Sampai istirahat di kantin pun aku tidak nafsu untuk makan karena terus memikirkan Changmin, aku ingin cepat pulaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnggggggggggggggggggg.!

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi, aku pun bergegas pulang cepat, bahkan aku memarahi Yunho karena lama. Aku harus memastikan Changmin baik-baik saja. Setelah sampai dirumah aku temui Taehee _Umma_ sedang menggendong Changmin, aku pun menghampirinya, wajah Changmin memerah, aku raba badannya sangat panas, air mataku pun mencelos begitu saja.

"Minnie demam _Umma_?" tanyaku kini menggendong Changmin dan menimangnya

"Ya Joongie,dia tidak berhenti menangis, bahkan tidak mau di beri susu formula."

"Minnie maafkan _Umma_." Aku pun mengecup kening Changmin dengan penuh sayang, aku membawa Changmin kekamar, aku melihat Changwook yang tertidur dengan tenang. Yunho menghampiriku kini.

"Aku tidak peduli telat Yun, jika besok kau mau berangkat dahulu tidak apa, aku tidak mau Changmin menangis seperti tadi pagi, ia pun tidak mau meminum susu formula Yun, Changmin demam karena aku, hiks." Yunho pun mengusap punggungku dengan lembut.

"Aku pun akan menunggu dengan sabar sampai Changmin melepaskan mulutnya dari dadamu Jae. Aku pun tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini." Aku sungguh merasa menjadi orang tua tak berguna kini. Changmin pun terbangun, wajah manisnya tersenyum melihatku, ia segera menarik seragamku.

"Minnie lapar hn?" Aku pun membuka kancing seragamku dan kembali menyusui Changmin. Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Changmin.

"Anak nakal." Ujarnya dengan mengusap lembut kepala Changmin, setelah itu Yunho memeluk Changwook yang tertidur pulas.

TBC

Pengennya langsung nulis END tapi rasanya belum bisa. Satu chap lagi kali ya. Waks

Ini aja udah kepanjangan.

Makasih buat ripiunya yaaaaaa


	13. Chapter 13

First Love ( Early Marriage )

17 tahun berlalu.

…

"Yunhoooooooo, Changwooooookkkk, Changmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn bangun cepat jika tidak _Umma_ akan siram kalian!" kalian tau setiap pagi aku harus berteriak untuk membangunkan 3 pria tampan yang sulit sekali bangun. Aneh ya, Yunho sejak lulus dari Universitas dan bekerja di perusahaan Jihoon _Appa_ , ia menjadi susah bangun pagi. Ini lagi 2 bujangan/? Ku yang emang susah bangun, Changwook memang tidak seberapa susah di bangunkan, tapi ya salam Changmin menuruni sifat kebo ku kali ya.

Okelah aku kini berdiri di depan kasur dengan 3 orang yang masih lelap dalam tidurnya, jangan kaget, Changwook dan Changmin memang sering datang ke kamar kami jika ingin tidur bersama kami dan bermanja-manja, sudah besar tapi masih seperti bocah.

Sreetttt

Aku pun menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh ketiga orang yang kusayang tersebut, tapi kalau sedang seperti ini ogah sayang-sayang juga.

"uuunnggg, jangan ganggu tidurku!" ujar Changwook dengan mata masih terpejam, ini anak bener-bener mau aku siram kali ya, pake air got sekalian.

"Changwook bangun! Jika tidak, semua alat lukismu _Umma_ buang." Seketika Changwook pun terbangun terkejut, berhasil kan? Aku hanya tersenyum sinis menatapnya.

"Jika sampai _Umma_ lakukan itu, aku akan mogok makan!"

"Duh-duh beraninya mengancam _Umma_. Cepat bangun! Mandi!"

"Ck! Iya." Changwook pun beranjak dari tempat tidur, ia keluar kamarku dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi, tinggal 2 yang harus aku yang lebih mudah, Changmin agak sulit pasti banyak membuang waktu.

"Yun bangun!" aku menarik-narik lengan kekar Yunho, aduh ini orang makin tua makin errhh aja sih, jadi pengen tiduran di lengannya. Please jangan tergoda Joongie!

"Yun bangun, bangun jika tidak aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu!" tak lama kemudian mata musang itu pun terbuka, tatapannya sudah sangat menyeramkan, wah ngamuk ni kayaknya.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Aku hanya meneguk salivaku menahan takut, kan bangunin Yunho mah nyeremin. Yunho sudah beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi, dan kini giliran magnae Jung.

"Changmin bangun!" ujarku tepat di telinganya.

"Unngggg!"

"Bangun!"

"Nanti!" hah?! Ini anak mata masih merem sempet-sempetnya jawab.

"Sekarang! Jika tidak PSPmu dan komikmu _Umma_ bakar!"

"Bakar saja, aku tinggal beli lagi." Checkmate, ini anak ada saja jawabannya ya.

"yak! Yasudah ini sudah jam 8 Min, kau telat! Aduh bagaimana ini."

"nnggg, aku bukan _Umma_ yang mudah dibodohi." Wuuutttt? Ini anak benar-benar mau aku jitak ya.

"Baiklah, bangun atau _Umma_ cium kau." Mata Changmin membulat sempurna, ia pun terkejut dan segera duduk.

"Please _Umma_ jangan curi ciumanku!" Aku hanya terkekeh melihat anak bungsuku kini, aduh manisnya.

"Makanya cepat bangun!"

"Minnie masih ngantuk _Umma_." Aku mengusap lembut wajah tampan putra bungsuku.

"Cepat mandi, _Umma_ sudah siapkan sarapan untuk kalian." Changmin pun segera semangat turun dari tempat tidur, berhasil kan. Aku tau kelemahan Suami dan kedua putraku. Yunho sangat takut kehilanganku, sebenarnya anak-anak pun sama, tapi mereka tau aku berbohong, Changwook sangat hobi melukis, ia tak rela jika alat-alatnya aku sentuh, karena terakhir kali aku menyentuhnya aku lupa meletakannya di mana dan akhirnya kuasnya terbuang. Sementara Changmin sangat sulit untuk ku tipu, tapi ia sangat tidak suka dicium olehku, katanya "Minnie udah besar _Umma_ , biarkan ciuman pertamaku dengan orang yang ku sayang." Duh pubernya anak gue –'. Satu lagi Changmin sangat hobi makan, ia sangat menyukai makananku, sejak kecil Changmin hanya mau apa saja dariku. Hari ini aku sengaja membangunkan mereka, padahal hari ini libur, tapi ya mau gimana lagi, hari ini ada Reuni dan perayaan jadinya gedung Sekolah. Sekolah itu pun menjadi sekolah Changwook dan Changmin. Mau tau sesuatu? Otak ku benar-benar tidak turun pada mereka, untuuunnnggg banget lah. Changwook dan Changmin sangat pintar, nilai mereka selalu seimbang, jadi guru-guru selalu menjadikan mereka Juara kelas bersama, keren kan? Anak siapa dulu dong.

Aku menyiapkan pakaian Yunho, setelah itu aku menuju kamar Changwook dan Changmin untuk menyiapkan pakaian mereka pula. Sungguh masih terasa olehku ini mimpi, benar-benar mimpi. Tinggal dan menjadi istri Yunho, dan memiliki kedua anak yang tampan.

.

.

Setelah semua siap, dan selesai sarapan, kami pun segera capcus ke Sekolah, ahh reunian ketemu temen-temen, pengen deh ke atap mengenang masa indah, waks. Aku duduk di bangku dekat pengemudi, Yunho yang membawa mobil, sementara si kembar duduk manis di belakang. Aku lirik Changwook sedang asik chat, sementara Changmin dengan earphone di telinganya dan mulut mengemut lollipop, sementara tangannya asik bermain PSP -_-. Usianya memang sama dengan Changwook, tapi memang dasar dia yang bungsu, sifatnya seenaknya saja, tidak ada dewasanya.

Tak lama kami sudah sampai di Sekolah, aku lihat Jihoon _Appa_ dan Taehee _Umma_ sudah ada di sana, sebenarnya orangtuaku di Undang, tetapi _Appa_ ada bisnis di Jepang, sementara _Umma_ ikut menemani.

" _Halmonii_ …." Changwook dan Changmin yang berlari menghampiri Taehee _Umma_ , mereka memeluk wanita yang sudah nampak tua tersebut dan mengecup lembut wajah wanita tersebut.

"Changwook, Changmin. _Halmoni_ rindu kalian."

"Kami juga." Aku dan Yunho tersenyum melihatnya, Jihoon _Appa_ pun menghampiri mereka dan mengusap lembut kedua cucunya. Ahhhh bahagianya. Kami pun masuk ke tempat acara, sudah ada Siwon dan Kibum disana bersama Kyuhyun anak mereka, Seunghyun dan Jiyoung berserta anak mereka Ha neul (actor Kang Ha neul), Yoochun dan Junsu dengan anak mereka Injun, Haneul dan Injun beda 4 tahun dari Changwook dan Changmin.

"Changwook _hyung_. Hai Chwang." Ujar Kyuhyun menyapa kedua putraku, aku dan Yunho hanya memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, Kyuhyun tak pernah akur dengar Changmin.

"Ck! Usiaku dan Changwook hanya beda beberapa menit, kau memanggil Changwook dengan sebutan _hyung_ tapi tidak padaku, aneh." Ketus Changmin, nah ini dia, sifak ketus Yunho nuruuuunnnnn banget.

"Terserah aku, kau tidak pantas aku panggil itu, kau itu menyebalkan Chwang!" mau tau mengapa Kyuhyun sangat tidak akur dengar Changmin? Changmin anak yang sangat usil, beberapa kali Kyuhyun jadi target pembullyannya, selain itu Changmin pernah tidak sengaja mengambil ciuman pertama Kyuhyun, anak itu, giliran aku cium dia menolak, padahal dia sendiripun sudah merasakan ciuman tanpa sengaja. Kyuhyun sangat begitu bawel di hadapan Changmin, aku tau dia menyukai Changmin, tapi emang dasar anakku itu KAGAK PEKA! Setiap Kyuhyun marah-marah Changmin selalu mengenakan Earphonenya.

"IIIIHHHHHHHHH CHWAAANGGGG! Kamu tuh nyebelin banget, tiang berjalan menyebalkan!" aku hanya tertawa melihatnya, Changwook hanya menjadi penonton saat Changmin dan Kyuhyun bertengkar. Tak berapa lama kemudian Haneul anak Seunghyun pun datang, kita lihat perubahan wajah Changwook, duuhhh anak gue pada lovey dovey.

"Hai _hyung_." Sapanya, Changwook tersenyum senang, Ha neul memang anak yang manis dan tenang, setipe dengan Changwook yang tenang.

"Haneul, hai aku kira kau tidak jadi datang."

" _Appa_ dan _Umma_ memaksa, lagi pula jika aku tidak datang aku tidak bisa bertemu Changwook _hyung_." Pipi Haneul memerah, sumpah deh aku ingin tertawa melihat tingkah anak-anak kami.

Plaaakkk

"Hai Joongie." Aku pun melirik siapa yang seenaknya memukulku, dan ternyata itu si rakus.

"Seunghyun! Bisa tidak, jangan memukul! Bodoh nanti aku!" pekikku, Yunho hanya menyenggolku dan menatapku tajam.

"Sakit Yunieeeee." Manjaku, Seunghyun hanya tertawa puas. Jiyoung pun hanya terkekeh melihat kami, beruntung sekali Seunghyun mendapatkan Jiyoung, ia bertubuh mungil dan cute, Haneul benar-benar mengikuti Jiyoung. YooSu dan Sibum kini menghampiri kami, akhirnya berkumpul aiihhh senangnya.

Acara berjalan dengan sukses, kami merasa terhibur dan senang. Yunho tiba-tiba menarikku, aku hanya mengikutinya, acara masih belum selesai padahal, tapi Yunho mengajakku meninggalkan tempat acara, ahh aku tau ini, kami menuju atap gedung.

Setibanya di atap, Yunho berbalik ke arahku, ia pun tersenyum, aduh boleh pingsan kagak ni :v.

"Ini tempat berati untuk kita Jae." Ujarnya, aku pun mengangguk.

"Iya, tempat ini pertama kalinya kau mentraktirku makan burger, ahaha. Di tempat ini aku tau siapa yang di jodohkan untukku Yun, eh taunya kamu, kan aku seneng banget. Terus tempat ini tempat biasa kita berdua." Aku pun tersenyum menatap sekitar, Yunho memelukku erat kini, ia mengecup keningku dengan sangat lembutnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Jae." Duh ini tatapannya, pipiku sudah sangat merah ni.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yun." Perlahan tapi pasti, Yunho pun mengecup bibirku. Kami pun hanyut dalam ciuman panas tersebut, biarinlah mumpung sepi, kalau di rumah susah, Changwook dan Changmin selalu mengganggu.

.

.

Setelah acara selesai kami pun segera pulang, hari yang cukup menyenangkan, aku melirik Changwook yang terus tersenyum dengan ponselnya sedari tadi, sementara Changmin, tumben dia tidak bermain PSPnya?

"Kau sedang Chat dengan siapa Changwook sayang?" tanyaku, Yunho melirik sekilas, ia pun tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kita akan berbesan dengan Seunghyun, ahahaha." Ujar Yunho, Changwook hanya melirik kami sekilas.

"Haneul itu anak yang sangat manis." Kannn dia memuji Haneul lagi, aku rasa omongan Yunho akan terjadi, kini aku melirik Changmin yang lesu.

"Minnie kenapa hn?" tanyaku, Yunho dan Changwook pun melirik Changmin.

"Tidak apa _Umma_."

"Lapar?" tanya Changwook

"Tidak _hyung_ , masih terfikir ucapan Kyunie tadi." Hayoloh! Aku jadi kepo ni.

"Kyunie bicara apa?" tanyaku penasaran

" _Umma_ ini urusan anak muda, jangan ikut-ikut." Ujar Changmin kurang di ajar -_-

"Yak! Aku _Umma_ mu, aku berhak tau!"

"kepo!" ujar Changwook dan Changmin bersamaan, dasar anak-anak nakal -_-

"Cepat katakan! Atau jatah makan malam kalian tidak ada!" ancamku.

" _Appaaaaa_." Ck! Kan mereka malah merengek minta bantuan pada Yunho, ga asik ni, 3 lawan 1 mulu masa.

"Jangan begitu Jae." Kan Yunho lagi-lagi membelanya.

"Oke aku di serang pasukan Seme! Aku kalah!" ujarku dan kembali menghadap ke depan, Changwook dan Changmin hanya tertawa.

"Kyuhyun tidak sengaja mengungkapkan perasaannya bahwa dia mencintai Changmin, _Umma_ , tapi sebelum Changmin berkata apapun, Kyuhyun pergi, dan sampai saat ini ponselnya tidak aktif." Jelas Changwook, oh jadi begitu. Dasar anak muda -_-

"Yasudah, besok ketemu kan di Sekolah, ajak dia bicara. Kau juga Min, Kyunie menyukaimu sejak lama, tapi kau tidak peka!" ujarku.

"Bukan tidak peka _Umma_ , hanya saja bingung apa yang harus Minnie lakukan, kadang Kyunie marah-marah tidak jelas padaku, kan buat sakit telinga saja."

"Wajar, kau itu menyebalkan habisnya." Ujarku jujur kebangetan.

"Ck! _Umma_. Serius."

" _Umma_ juga. Kyunie selalu mencari perhatianmu, tapi kau sendiri malah cuek, di cuekin itu ga enak tau. Jadi inget dulu, _Umma_ udah senyum lebar, ajak makan bareng, eh di cuekin, malah dia bareng sama kakak kelasnya." Aku melirik Yunho kini, tapi wajahnya biasa saja, dih ga ada ekspresi masa.

"Kau itu berisik boo, baru saja kenal sudah sok manis. Telinga ku sakit mendengar bicaramu yang teriak-teriak." Ujar Yunho, Changwook dan Changmin terkekeh sambil menutup mulutnya. Lihat saja aku di bantai lagi woooyyyy. Plis deh.

"Uke dimana-mana berisik ya _Appa."_ Ujar Changmin, aku hanya melirik Changmin dan Yunho sekilas.

"Tidak ah, Haneul dan Kibum _Jumma_ tenang." Bantah Changwook

"Jelaslah, uke terberisik hanya di pegang oleh _Umma_ kalian dan Junsu _Jumma_." Ujar Yunho, wah bener-bener ini mah.

"Yunie, Tidak ada jatah untukmu malam ini !"

"MWO!"

Ckkkiittttttttttttt

Bruuukkk

Yunho mengerem mendadak, untung aku pakai sabuk pengaman, aku lihat Si kembar pun nyaris terperosok ke depan. Yunho menatapku kini.

"Yun! Hati-hati, kalau ngerem mendadak kasih aba-aba dong. Changwook, Changmin kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya _Umma_."

"Kau yang buat aku shock Jae. Ancaman mu tak ada yang lain apa?" Aku pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan kini.

"kenapa? Takut?"

"Baiklah. Aku cari yang bisa memuaskanku di tempat lain."

"YAAAKKK! JUNG YUNHO KAU MAU MATI?! ATAU MILIKMU AKU PANGKAS SAMPAI TIDAK ADA SISA!" aku berteriak, Yunho, Changwook, dan Changmin menutup rapat telinga mereka. Maaf pemirsahhhh, ini abisnya Yunho nyebelin bangetlah.

"Sakit telingaku Jae."

"habisnya itu karena mu!"

"Makanya jangan pernah mengancamku." Dih Yunho malah menampilkan smirknya kini. Mobil pun kembali melaju. Ini lah hari-hari kami, Keluarga kecil aku dan Yunho dan Si kembar. Aku merasa sangat bahagia, punya suami dan anak-anak yang sangat menyayangiku pada dasarnya walaupun aku menjadi target pembullyan dalam rumah. Puji Syukur untuk semuanya. Kisah cintaku dan Yunho memang sangat cepat dan kilat, tapi kebahagian kami aku harap tetap dan abadi, sampai aku tua nanti.

"Yun, aku mencintaimu." Ujarku, Yunho melirikku dan tersenyum, tangan satunya menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Jae." Sekali lagi aku tersenyum bahagia.

"Kami juga mencintai _Umma_." Changwook dan Changmin pun memelukku sebisa mereka dari bangku belakang. Terima kasih Tuhan. Ini sungguh manis untuk hidupku.

END

Fuuiihhh kelar juga.

Makasih yang udah respon FF ga jelas aku.

Oiya ada yang nanya Changwook itu siapa?

Nama aslinya Ji Changwook, dia itu actor, wajahnya nyaris mirip Changmin, dan agak ke Jaejoong juga. Coba aja cari di embah gugel. Terus aku sengaja pasangin sama kang Haneul soalnya mereka pernah Kissing ._. ini pengakuan dari Changwook sendiri, wkwkwwkwkw. Changwook itu Seme bagiku. Karena liat Absnya errrr lah.

Kalau Changmin dan Kyuhyun ga usah di jelasin lagi kan kenapa aku pasangin mereka XD. Dia pasangan evil yang errhh. Terus aku pilih Injun jadi anak Junsu karena ada blog yang bilang Injun mirip Junsu.

Sekali lagi makasih atas reviewnya :')

Review kalian itu penyemangat buat aku.

Maacih ya, maaf selama baca FF ini semua ke alayan ada.

-v

Love U all


End file.
